Petit coeur à réchauffer
by Nyly
Summary: Clarke décide de tout plaquer pour rejoindre son petit ami en Alaska. Elle a décroché un poste de prof d'art dans une école et décide de lui faire la surprise. Mais c'est elle qui va avoir pas mal de surprises et de mal chance, et va aller chercher un peu de réconfort dans un café, et rencontrer par la même occasion son propriétaire qui se trouve être célibataire!
1. Chapitre 1

**Et coucouuuuu !**

 **Et oui, encore moi je sais, je vous poste encore deux fics en même temps !**

 **Petit coeur à réchauffer est la fic qui a eu le plus de votes sur le sondage, ce qui m'a agréablement surprise puisque je l'ai rajoutée au dernier moment car elle est toute nouvelle! Et au final, c'est elle qui rafle tout! XD**

 **J'espère en tout cas que vous l'aimerez!**

 **J'ai essayé d'augment la longueur de mes chapitres! Alors je vous dis pas que je posterai tous les jours, mais j'essairai de garder à peu près un bon rythme!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 01**

Des heures. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle roulait, sans réfléchir, juste en appréciant, les changements de paysage. Elle en avait fait du chemin, avait traversé plusieurs états, ainsi que le canada. La route de New York jusqu'en Alaska aurait pu l'effrayer, mais Clarke était une battante, et ne se laissait jamais abattre. Elle n'avait pas eu peur de ce que cela engendrerait, ni même du temps qu'elle allait passer dans sa voiture pour aller jusque là bas. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle en était plus qu'heureuse. Tout quitter pour une nouvelle vie, une vie avec lui. C'est ce qu'elle s'était promis. Jeune fille de la ville, elle avait toujours vécu à New York, avait sa routine, son boulot, sa famille, ses hobbies, mais désormais, elle avait envie de tout changer. Elle qui travaillait auparavant dans un hôpital, rêvait de vivre de sa passion, de devenir professeur d'art. Certe c'était beaucoup moins bien payé, et sa mère le lui avait fait remarqué, mais ça ne lui apportait pas ce qu'elle recherchait, à savoir la passion, et l'amour de faire découvrir, d'apprendre aux autres.

Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'elle était en couple avec Finn. Elle l'avait rencontré alors qu'il était en voyage d'affaire à New York. Car Finn est promoteur pour une grande chaine d'hôtels. Elle avait eu le coup de foudre, et lui aussi. Ils avaient commencé à se voir, et le séjour de Finn se rallongeait de plus en plus. Mais Finn n'était pas de chez elle, il était bien trop loin. Il vivait dans une petite ville appelée Ketchikan, qui se trouvait dans le sud de l'Alaska. Un état que Clarke adorait et rêvait de visiter. Alors leur relation qui jusque là était à distance, commençait à peser à la jeune fille. Finn venait souvent chez elle, en week end ou pendant quelques semaines d'affilé. Mais elle n'avait jamais l'inverse.

Elle lui en avait un peu parlé, lui avouant qu'elle espérait que leur relation évolue, et que peut-être, ils décident d'habiter ensemble. Finn avait été râvi, mais ne lui avait pas dit oui non plus. Il lui a simplement fait comprendre, que ce serait quelque chose qu'il adorerait. Mais il ne lui avait pas dit clairement, viens vivre avec moi. Mais elle s'en fichait. S'il adorerait, alors il serait content qu'elle prenne les choses en mains. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Quand elle avait vu le panneau d'entrée de la ville, elle avait eu le doute. Et si elle n'avait pas fait le bon choix? Et s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle habite avec lui? Elle décida de chasser ces idées de sa tête, après tout, ils s'aimaient! Et puis, elle ne pouvait plus reculer! Elle avait décidé de postuler dans une école de Ketchikan pour un poste de professeur, et elle avait eu le poste. Elle avait été surprise d'être acceptée si facilement, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle avait démissionné de l'hôpital de NY, donc, sa vie se passerait en Alaska désormais.

Elle regarda vite fait son GPS et l'adresse de Finn qu'elle avait rentrée. Il lui restait seulement dix minutes de route avant d'arriver. Elle soupira et décida de s'arrêter pour se refaire une petite beauté. Car avec toute cette route qu'elle avait faite en deux jours, elle devait avoir une tête ignoble. Elle s'était remaquillée en se regardant dans son rétroviseur, avait changé de haut, sous son manteau, parce que la température en Alaska, au mois de Novembre, est plus que froide, et avait mis un coup de déo. Voilà, elle était convenable pour faire une surprise digne de ce nom. Alors elle reprit la route, jusqu'à tomber sur une petite maison qu'elle trouvait vraiment belle, et plein de charme. Elle ne se souvenait pas que Finn lui ait dit avoir une maison, mais un simple appartement au premier étage d'un immeuble. Pourtant le numéro correspondait bien. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, et attrapa son sac à main, avant de descendre et de rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Ses valises resteraient dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que Finn vienne l'aider à les porter. Elle inspira un grand coup, avant de poser son doigt sur la sonnette. Quelques secondes à peine après qu'elle ait sonné, la porte s'ouvrit et Clarke cria un **_« Surprise! »._**

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas Finn devant elle, et sa surprise n'avait donc pas marché. Elle s'excusa, alors que la demoiselle de l'autre côté de la porte se mit à sourire, désolée de ne pas être la personne à qui était destinée cette jolie surprise.

 **_ Bonjour ! Je suis désolée de ne pas être celle à qui vous faisiez la surprise, vous y avez mis tout votre coeur.**

 **_ Je suis désolée, c'est moi j'ai du me tromper d'adresse. C'est ce foutu GPS aussi!**

 **_ Vous allez où? Je peux vous aiguiller si vous voulez, vous ne semblez pas du coin!**

 **_ Je suis de New York oui. Je dois me rendre au 16 rue alban Jard.**

 **_ C'est bien ici pourtant. Vous cherchez qui?**

 **_ Finn Collins. Je suis sa petite amie.**

La jeune femme sembla ouvrir des yeux plus grands que jamais, et s'étouffer avec son propre souffle. Clarke se rapprocha d'elle instinctivement pour voir si tout allait bien, mais la jeune femme se recula en levant la main pour signifier à Clarke qu'elle ne devait pas faire un pas de plus.

 **_ Petite amie vous dites? C'est une blague?** Dit-elle un peu en colère.

 **_ Non pourquoi?** Demanda Clarke qui ne comprenait pas.

 **_ Simplement parce que Finn est mon fiancé.**

C'était au tour de Clarke de s'étouffer. Si elle s'attendait à ça... Elle n'en revenait pas, comment Finn avait pu lui cacher une telle chose? Comment avait-il pu lui faire croire qu'elle était la seule pour lui? Lui faire des promesses, lui faire espérer un avenir?

La jeune femme s'écarta de sa porte et incita Clarke à pénétrer dans la maison, car elles devaient parler. Clarke hésita un instant, peur que cette femme veuille la tuer de venir semer le trouble dans son couple. Mais elle entra quand même, et hésita avant de s'assoir sur le canapé. C'est finalement la fiancée de Finn qui la tira par la main pour l'emmener avec elle. Clarke regarda autour d'elle, la maison était belle et bien décorée, et sur les meubles, elle pouvait voir de nombreuses photos de leur couple. Elle avait mal, très mal. Elle se sentait honteuse, sale et trahie.

 **_ Depuis quand?** Demanda la brune, ce qui ramena Clarke à la réalité.

 **_ Presque trois ans.**

 **_ Ouch. Dur à avaler ça. Ça fait six ans que je suis avec lui, et qu'on vit ensemble. On doit se marier d'ici un an. Enfin, devait. Parce que ça m'a coupé l'envie ça.**

 **_ Je suis désolée, j'ai gaché votre couple. Je ne savais pas que vous existiez.**

 **_ Je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer après ça** , dit-elle en riant. **C'est idiot de rire dans cette situation, je sais, mais c'est nerveux. Je suis tellement en colère, contre toi, et contre Finn! Mais je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute! Mais j'y peux rien.**

 **_ Je sais. Moi aussi en fait. J'ai tout quitté pour venir vivre ici, j'ai trouvé un boulot, et me voilà coincée.**

 **_ Je suis désolée, c'est quoi ton nom d'ailleurs?**

 **_ Clarke.**

 **_ Enchantée Clarke! Moi c'est Raven! Ecoute, il ne va pas tarder à rentrer, je te propose de rester, comme ça, on lui fait la surprise ensemble. Il l'a bien mérité!**

 **_ C'est vraiment très tentant, mais j'ai eu ma dose de surprise pour la journée. Je vais y aller, je vais me trouver un hotel, je suis crevée.**

 **_ D'accord.**

Clarke se releva et fit un petit signe de politesse pour saluer la demoiselle. Elle quitta la petite maison, et retrouva sa voiture. Elle fit demi tour, et décida de retourner vers le centre ville. La route était silencieuse, elle n'avait pas mis de musique. Mais dans sa tête, c'était beaucoup moins silencieux. Elle aurait voulu hurler, que c'était un connard, qu'il lui avait brisé le coeur, avait brisé sa vie. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais du lui faire confiance, ni lui ouvrir son coeur. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ruminait dans sa tête, et ne se concentrait pas sur la route. C'est un choc qui la réveilla. Elle regarda vite fait dans son rétro avant de sentir des tremblements dans sa voiture. Alors elle s'arrêta, et décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait crevé, génial. Elle avait du rouler sur quelque chose de tranchant ou pointu sur la route, et maintenant, son pneu était fichu. Elle sorti son téléphone pour appeler une dépanneuse, mais malheureusement, là où elle était, il n'y avait aucun réseau. Evidemment. Bon, et bien elle essaierait de changer sa roue toute seule. Elle ouvrit son coffre et en sortit ses affaires pour pouvoir ouvrir la trappe en dessous, afin de sortir la roue de secours.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas assez de force. Elle avait beau forcé de toutes ses forces, et s'aider de ses pieds, rien à faire, les boulons ne tournaient pas. C'était bien sa veine. Elle espérait que quelqu'un passerait par là, et viendrait l'aider, mais la route était déserte. Il commençait légèrement à faire nuit, et elle n'y voyait pas grand chose. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Elle savait que le centre ville n'était pas très loin, et elle décida d'y aller à pieds. Après avoir rangé ses affaires de nouveau dans son coffre, elle vérrouilla sa voiture et se mit à marcher. Heureusement pour elle, elle était en jean et bottes plates, surement la meilleure tenue pour marcher.

Comme si le sort s'acharnait sur elle, le temps avait décidé de changer, et très vite, il pleuvait. De plus en plus fort. Et pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait pas fixé la capuche à son manteau. Elle se trouvait idiote à cet instant, à courir pour essayer de ne pas finir trop trempée. La nuit tombait de plus en plus vite, le problème de l'hiver, et visiblement encore plus en Alaska. Elle avait froid, elle n'y voyait plus rien, et elle ne voulait pas sortir son téléphone pour s'éclairer pour ne pas qu'il prenne l'eau. Elle soupira quand elle aperçu au loin les lumières de la ville. Enfin, elle y était presque.

Si elle avait eu de la lumière pour s'éclairer, elle aurait vu le trottoir qui commençait sur le bord de la route devant elle, elle aurait levé les pieds, et elle ne serait pas tombée. Mais ça, si elle avait eu de la lumière. Elle râla un moment, contre elle même, contre Finn, contre ce trottoir qui venait de lui faire mal, et qui l'avait fait craquer. Elle commençait à pleurer, la fatigue, les nerfs, tout lachait à cet instant. Elle resta quelque minutes, à évacuer tout ce qui avait besoin de sortir, avant de finalement se redresser et de se remettre à marcher. Elle était déjà assez mouillée, et elle avait mal au genou, elle ne voulait plus courir.

Le panneau de la ville était dans son dos, et elle était heureuse de l'avoir passé. Elle était arrivée, après toutes ces péripéties et cette poisse, elle allait enfin pouvoir trouver un endroit où dormir, où se réchauffer. Elle chercha un hotel, le premier qu'elle trouverait ferait l'affaire. Mais elle n'en trouva pas un tout de suite. Son oeil fut attiré par un petit café qui était encore ouvert. La bonne odeur du chocolat chaud et du café lui parvint aux narines, et lui donna envie. Alors sans se poser de questions, elle s'avança et poussa la porte vitrée. L'intérieur était beau, et bien chauffé. Elle voyait que les premières décorations de noël commençaient à prendre place, encore dans des cartons, prêtes à être installées. Elle avait remarqué que tout le monde la regardait, et elle savait qu'elle devait faire peur à voir. Son jean était déchiré au niveau des genoux, dont l'un des deux saignait, elle était trempée, et son maquillage avait dû couler. Elle devait avoir l'air ignoble. Mais elle essaya de ne pas y faire attention, et se présenta au comptoir où un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge lui fit un sourire.

 **_ Bonsoir, je m'appelle Jasper, qu'est ce que je vous sers?**

 **_ Bonsoir... Un capuccino taille Maxi si c'est possible.**

 **_ Bien sûr.**

Elle lui fit un sourire alors qu'il se retournait vers ses machines, et elle décida d'aller s'assoir dans un coin, sur une banquette près d'un radiateur. Elle enleva son manteau, et s'en voulait de mettre de l'eau partout au vu des gouttes qui perlaient du tissu. Elle le déposa sur le radiateur pour essayer de le faire un peu sécher et attrapa son téléphone pour voir si elle avait du réseau. Il fallait qu'elle appelle sa mère.


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 02**

Bellamy avait déposé les derniers cartons avec les décos de noël dans un coin du café, et avait soufflé. Il y en avait beaucoup, mais il adorait voir le café très bien décoré pour l'occasion, alors il sortait tout ce qu'il avait, comme chaque année. Des petites mains s'accrochèrent autour de sa taille et un poids le repoussa un peu en arrière.

 **_ Oncle Bell!**

 **_ Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'entends? Je deviens fou, il me semblait pourtant avoir entendu une petite voix...**

 **_ En bas!**

Bellamy baissa alors la tête et posa ses mains sur les joues de la petite fille devant lui avec un grand sourire.

 **_ Oh ma chérie tu es là! Je ne t'avais pas vue!**

 **_ Tu mens! Je le sais et Maman dit que c'est pas bien de mentir!**

 **_ Alors ce sera notre secret d'accord?** Dit-il en se penchant et en attrapant la petite fille dans ses bras.

Il jeta un oeil vers la porte et vit sa soeur qui arrivait en uniforme. Il lui fit un baiser sur le front quand elle fut devant lui, et elle lui rendit sur la joue. Octavia était agent de police, comme lui il y a quelques années, avant que sa vie ne dérape. Et ce soir, elle travaillait. Il pouvait le deviner rien qu'en la regardant.

 **_ Bell, tu pourrais garder Malina ce soir? Lincoln et moi on bosse tous les deux.** Fit-elle avec un regard désolé.

 **_ Bien sûr ptite soeur. Tu sais que c'est un plaisir. Et puis, je suis dispo.**

 **_ Merci! Tu es la meilleure des nounous d'après elle.**

Bellamy rit un peu. Il adorait sa soeur, et sa nièce. Quand leur mère est décédée, il s'est promis de toujours veiller sur sa soeur, et a fait la même chose avec Malina lorsqu'elle est née. Il est son parrain, et de ce fait, il se doit d'être toujours là pour elle. Mais sans ça, il le ferait quand même, car sa nièce est sa protégée, et il l'aime.

 **_ Oncle Bell je peux mettre les décos de Noël?**

 **_ Bien sûr mon coeur! Fais toi plaisir!**

Ils l'entendirent hurler de joie avant de prendre un carton et de fouiller dedans.

Octavia se rapprocha de son frère et lui fit un calin.

 **_ On lui a expliqué que le père Noël n'existait pas. Il était temps quand même, elle a huit ans.**

 **_ Elle l'a pris comment?**

 **_ Elle s'en doutait. Les enfants en parlaient à l'école, mais elle ne voulait pas les croire au début. Venant de ma bouche c'était différent par contre.**

Le carillon présent au dessus de la porte d'entrée se mit à sonner, signe qu'un client entrait. Bellamy regarda, près à saluer la personne qui rentrait, mais il ne fit rien. Il y avait là une jeune fille qui semblait complètement paumée, et qui avait du avoir toutes les merdes du monde en même temps. Et il ne la connaissait pas. Ketchikan n'était pas une grande ville, si bien qu'il n'était pas difficile de connaître tout le monde, et même simplement de vue. Mais elle, il ne l'avait encore jamais vue ici. Elle se présenta au comptoir et commanda une boisson. Octavia restait à la regarder, et Bellamy put voir de la compassion dans son regard.

 **_ J'en connais une qui va avoir besoin d'une bonne boisson chaude. Bon allez, je te laisse Bell, faut que je prenne mon service.**

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et fit de même à sa fille avant de sortir. Bellamy regarda la blonde qui se dirigeait vers une banquette au fond du café. Quand elle quitta son manteau, il vit quelques gouttes tomber au sol, et vit qu'elle regardait la scène avec gêne. Il sourit. Il regarda Jasper, s'affairer derrière le comptoir et se rapprocha de lui.

 **_ Tu devais pas être parti il y a dix minutes toi?**

 **_ Si ! Mais j'ai eu des commandes à finir.**

 **_ Je m'en charge! Qu'est ce qu'elle a commandé?**

 **_ Un maxi Cappuccino. Merci Bellamy!**

 **_ Allez file! Je m'en occupe!**

Jasper le salua avant de filer vers la porte de service pour se changer. Il l'aimait bien. C'était un copain de classe de sa soeur, et depuis qu'il l'avait embauché, il n'avait jamais été déçu de lui. Et c'était il y a des années.

Il finit de préparer la boisson dans la tasse taille XXL, saupoudra du chocolat sur la mousse, ainsi que quelques copaux de chocolats, et déposa la tasse sur un plateau, qu'il apporta à la table de la blonde complètement trempée. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, ni entendu, semblant rêvasser. Alors il se présenta doucement sur le côté, et se pencha pour déposer la boisson chaude devant elle.

 **_ Dure journée n'est ce pas?** Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle releva la tête et son regard bleu azur rencontra celui de Bellamy qui ne bougeait plus. Elle était magnifique, malgré son visage recouvert de son maquillage qui avait coulé, et ses joues bouffies et légèrement rouges comme si elle avait pleuré.

 **_ Euh.. Dure n'est pas exactement le mot que j'aurai choisi. Merci.**

 **_ Ah bon? Alors quel est ce mot?** Dit-il en se redressant, et en tenant son plateau contre sa poitrine.

 **_ Catastrophique. Combien je vous dois?**

 **_ Rien du tout. Cadeau de la maison. Pour votre journée « Catastrophique. »**

Il lui fit un sourire et se retourna pour repartir au comptoir, lorsqu'il entendit un « merci » qui fut crié au milieu de la salle. Il rit en se retournant, et en regardant les têtes qui s'étaient tournées vers eux. Elle semblait gênée, d'avoir attiré l'attention, et se concentra sur son capuccino. Bellamy se plaça derrière son comptoir et la regarda un instant. Elle souriait, seule, devant sa tasse, avant d'attraper un copau de chocolat avec sa cuillère et de le porter à sa bouche. Et en un instant, c'est lui qui souriait.

 **_ Oncle Bell?** Fit la petite Malina en tirant sur son tablier.

 **_ Oui mon coeur?**

 **_ Tu m'aides?**

 **_ C'est parti!**

Il lui attrapa la main et se dirigea avec elle vers les cartons où se trouvaient les plus grosses décorations.

 **_ Oncle Bell il est où le sapin?**

 **_ Merde le Sapin!** Dit-il alors que la petite le grondait d'avoir dit un gros mot.

Il se précipita vers l'entrée du café, et ouvrit la porte. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit que son sapin tout neuf et encore emballé n'avait pas bougé et que personne ne le lui avait pris. Il l'attrapa et le rentra comme il put à l'intérieur, pour venir le placer au centre de la grande salle.

 **_ Attention à vous, je l'ouvre!**

Les clients autour de lui se mirent à rire, le connaissant lui et sa maladresse légendaire. L'année passée, le sapin était retombé sur une table, écrasant les consommations d'un couple de septuagénaires qu'il connaissait bien. Heureusement, rien de grave. Mais il ne voulait pas recommencer. Quand il enleva le filet, le sapin déplia ses branches, sous les exclamations de joie des enfants qui étaient présents. Il avait bien choisi! Il en voulait un qui soit grand et énorme par la même occasion. Et c'était réussi. Il remarqua au loin la petit blonde qui regardait dans sa direction, et en particulier le sapin. Elle sourit, avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson. Bien, elle commençait à se remettre doucement de sa catastrophique journée. Alors il sourit et se remit au travail avec sa nièce. Elle commença à accrocher quelques boules, tandis que lui fixaient les premières guirlandes lumineuses.

 **_ Je peux mettre l'ange?**

 **_ Je te le réservais justement!**

Bellamy se pencha pour attraper la fillette et la faire passer sur ses épaules. Il fallait bien ça pour qu'elle arrive à la bonne hauteur du sapin. Il la vit placer le petit ange en haut de la cime de l'arbre avec un grand sourire de fierté. Et lui aussi. Les clients applaudirent la petite qui sourit de plus belle. Quand il la reposa, elle fouilla dans les cartons, et sortit tout un tas de décorations, allant un peu partout dans le café. Alors ils s'affairaient tous les deux. Bellamy attrapa une guirlande, la guirlande qu'il plaçait chaque année dans le fond du café, près de la table où était placée la demoiselle à la journée catastrophique. Alors il hésita, ne voulant pas la déranger, mais finalement, entama les pas qui les séparaient. Quand il arriva devant sa table, il se pencha un peu contre le mur pour accrocher le début de la guirlande, et fit quelques pas en se reculant pour accrocher la suite un peu plus loin. Quand il tourna la tête, il la vit entrain de regarder ce qu'il faisait, silencieuse, et dans son monde. Aimait-elle noël? Ou bien l'inverse?

 **_ Bien réchauffée?** Demanda-t-il finalement.

 **_ Oui... le remède miracle quand on a pris la flotte je pense.** Dit-elle en souriant.

 **_ Je vous en fais un autre si ça vous fait tant de bien.**

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, et visiblement, elle aussi car elle lui rendit son sourire en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse. Celle ci était vide, signe qu'elle avait du aimer.

 **_ Je veux bien! Mais celui là, je le payes!**

 **_ Marché conclus!**

Il attrapa sa grande tasse et se dirigea vers son comptoir pour lui refaire une boisson. De là où il était, il la regardait, en attendant que le liquide finisse de se déverser dans la tasse. Elle semblait s'acharner sur son téléphone, elle ne devait pas savoir qu'ici, les jours de pluie, il n'y a plus aucun réseau, et qu'il y a juste à attendre que ça passe. Une fois la tasse remplie, il refit le même schéma que plus tôt avec chocolat en poudre et copeaux de chocolat, mais cette fois, il décida d'ajouter un petit truc en plus, qu'il espérait, la ferait sourire encore une fois.

* * *

 **Coucou les lecteurs!**

 **Oui aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'écrire à la fin! :D**

 **Je voulais remercier du fond du coeur tous ceux qui m'ont mise dans leurs auteurs favoris, ça me touche énormément, je m'y attendais pas!**

 **J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plus autant que le premier!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Gros bisous !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 03**

Clarke regardait la tasse qu'il venait de poser devant lui, et ne put empêcher un petit rire de sortir de sa bouche. Le jeune homme qui venait de lui apporter son cappuccino avait tenté de faire un dessin dans sa mousse, mais Clarke ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était censé représenter.

 **_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc?** Dit-elle entre deux rires.

 **_ C'est pas un truc d'abord! C'est un sourire!**

Elle rit de plus belle. Il était un piètre dessinateur, mais ce geste avait eu don de réchauffer son petit coeur, encore endolori et refroidi par sa journée. Elle essuya une larme qui sortait du coin de son oeil et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

 **_ Et bien, c'est peut-être le sourire le plus moche que j'ai jamais vu!**

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, essayant de voir si ce qu'elle venait de dire ne l'avait pas blessé. Des fois, elle ne faisait pas attention à la tournure de ses phrases et se rendait compte bien après, du mal qu'elle faisait. Mais lui, ne semblait pas se vexer comme elle aurait pensé, mais s'était mis à rire aussi. Alors elle l'avait regardé, son visage, ses yeux, ses jolies taches de rousseur qui perlaient au dessus de son nez. Elle le remarqua seulement à cet instant. Ce mec était vraiment très beau. Elle pourrait aimer le dessiner, avec tous les petits détails qu'il possède sur son visage.

 **_ Merci en tout cas.**

Elle déposa un sourire sincère sur son visage et baissa les yeux sur sa tasse. Elle plongea sa cuillère dans la mousse et les copeaux de chocolat avant de la mettre dans sa bouche. Qu'est ce que c'était bon! Elle tendit l'argent au serveur, qui se dirigea vers sa caisse avec un sourire. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était ici, car il faisait nuit dehors et la pluie battait toujours son plein. Mais en tout cas, elle était désormais sèche, malgré que son manteau ne le soit toujours pas. Et ça lui faisait du bien de ne plus se sentir grelottante.

Elle laissa son regard balayer le café, les décorations de noël qui étaient désormais en place, et qui donnaient encore plus de charme à cet endroit. Clarke avait toujours adoré cette période de l'année, et restait une grande enfant dans sa tête quand il s'agissait des fêtes de noël. Elle adorait regarder les films à la télé, avec les incontournables qui revenaient chaque année, sur la même chaine, aller dans les marchés et manger des marrons chauds, ainsi que des gaufres. Elle adorait se caler sur son canapé, ensevelie sous sa grosse couverture, son carnet de dessin d'un côté, et un bon cappucino de l'autre. L'hiver était une saison magnifique. C'est peut-être ce qui avait fait que sa tristesse avait fini par s'évaporer depuis qu'elle était là. Ou peut-être était-ce ce garçon qui lui avait remonté le moral à sa manière.

Elle sourit une fois de plus, et pris une gorgée de boisson. Ça lui faisait un bien fou. Elle entendit la clochette au dessus de la porte, et instinctivement, par curiosité, elle tourna la tête pour regarder qui venait d'entrer. Mais son coeur se brisa en un éclair, quand elle le vit lui. Il avait osé venir ici, dans le but de la trouver. Raven avait du lui dire qu'elle était là, elle s'imaginait un peu leur dispute. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait cherché à venir la voir. Il avait du voir sa voiture arrêtée sur le bord de la route, et avait sans doute pensé, qu'elle serait venue ici.

 **_ Clarke! Ecoute, je peux t'expliquer bébé!**

Il était trop proche. Bien trop proche. Clarke l'avait vu s'assoir sur la banquette à côté d'elle, et rapprocher son corps du siens. Mais malheureusement pour elle, dans son dos se tenait le mur, et elle ne pouvait pas fuir comme elle le désirait.

 **_ Y a plus de bébé Finn! T'es un salopard!**

 **_ Non écoute moi! Je t'aime!**

 **_ Elle est cool ta vie, mais je veux plus en faire partie compris? Tu m'as trahie! J'ai tout quitté pour toi!**

 **_ Me laisse pas! Viens avec moi, on partira tous les deux!**

Il lui attrapa le bras pour la rapprocher de lui, et elle se crispa. Il lui faisait mal, il lui faisait peur, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle se sentit bloquée, ne pouvant rien faire. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au serveur qui semblait aussi la regarder, histoire de savoir s'il devait agir ou non. Et elle lui fit comprendre que oui. Elle le vit se rapprocher presque en courant, et remonter les manches de son pull sur ses coudes. A cet instant, elle bloqua sur ça, bon dieu elle adorait ça.

 **_ Collins ! T''as rien à faire là!**

Il attrapa le bras de Finn et l'écarta du corps de Clarke, qui plaça sa main droite sur son bras gauche, douloureux et encore sensible.

 **_ Me touche pas toi! C'est pas tes affaires!**

 **_ Pardon? C'est chez moi ici, alors ce sont mes affaires! Tu blesses ma cliente, tu effraies mes autres clients, alors tu dégages compris? Sinon je me ferai un plaisir de te botter le cul pour te faire sortir!**

 **_ C'est ma meuf Blake, je fais ce que je veux! Clarke, bouges on sort!**

 **_ Non!** Dit la blonde.

Bellamy la regardait et attendait qu'elle lui fasse un signe. Il n'avait jamais été très copain avec Collins, ça avait commencé au lycée, et même aujourd'hui ça continuait. Mais ce qui avait réellement déclenché la guerre, c'était la tentative de Finn de convaincre Bellamy de vendre son café pour faire construire un hôtel de luxe à la place. Et ça, il n'avait pas apprécié. Il avait refusé, car ce café, c'était sa vie, c'était sa maison.

La jeune femme semblait déterminée à ne pas le suivre, et Bellamy savait que Finn était un connard avec les filles. C'était pas nouveau. Et si cette fille était sa petite amie, alors qu'ici, tout le monde savait qu'il devait se marier avec Raven, alors elle n'avait réellement rien à faire avec lui.

 **_ Je ne veux plus te voir Finn! Tu mérite juste d'être seul dans ton désespoir de trouver quelqu'un qui te convienne. Mais tu veux savoir un truc? Personne n'est jamais assez bien à tes yeux, et il t'en faut toujours plus! Dans un sens, j'ai de la peine pour toi, car tu vas finir tes jours seul, sans personne!**

 **_ Clarke...**

 **_ Dégages Collins! Tu as entendu la dame, alors t'es gentil, pour une fois, tu sors de chez moi sans faire d'histoires!**

Finn fit une grimace et regarda Clarke avec des yeux si tristes qu'elle en avait eu envie de pleurer. Mais elle fut soulagée de le voir s'écarter de lui, et de partir, sans un autre mot. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège, et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait qu'elle était au bord des larmes, prête à les laisser passer. Mais elle voulait se retenir, il le fallait. Elle savait que le serveur était toujours là, mais elle n'osait pas le regarder. Il venait de la tirer d'affaire et elle lui était reconnaissante, mais elle ne voulait pas montrer que sa vie était décidément « catastrophique ».

 **_ Est ce que ça va?**

Elle releva le visage vers lui. Il la regardait, encore rouge de colère. Elle se dit qu'ils devaient pas beaucoup s'aimer ces deux là, vu comme chacun avait réagi. En y repensant, il avait dit être chez lui, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il était le patron de cet endroit, et non un simple serveur. Cela expliquait pourquoi il lui avait offert sa boisson, et pourquoi c'était lui qui décorait la pièce.

 **_ Et bien, je ne pouvais pas rêver pire pour finir cette journée. Attendez on va voir si je peux faire pire. Il y a un hotel ici?**

 **_ Oui il y en a un. Mais désolée pour vous, il est en travaux, ils ont eu une infiltration d'eau.**

 **_ Ah bah voilà, je peux faire pire!**

Elle se pencha en avant et tapa sa tête sur la table, dans un grand boom sonore. Bellamy la regarda pour essayer de détecter si elle avait mal ou non, et finit par sourire quand il la vit soupirer.

_ **Cette ville aura ma peau je crois. Pourquoi j'ai autant de poisse!?**

Elle tapa sa tête une nouvelle fois, avant de réaliser qu'il était toujours là, à la regarder. Prise de honte, elle se redressa et replaça ses cheveux correctement derrière son oreille. Elle le vit rire un peu, et se demanda ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans tout ce qui lui arrivait.

 **_ Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire?**

 **_ Et bien, je pensais que peut-être, je pourrais vous faire une troisième boisson, et refaire mon sourire spécial pour les journées catastrophiques.**

 **_ Ah non! Tout mais pas ce « sourire ». Vous savez vraiment pas dessiner!**

 **_ Non pas du tout. Ma soeur me l'a toujours dit.**

Il sourit et finit par s'assoir sur la baquette de l'autre côté de sa table, et Clarke réalisa qu'ils étaient désormais, à la même hauteur. Et elle sombra dans son regard, sombre et envoutant. Plein de malice. Et elle adorait ça.

 **_ Je peux faire mon curieux? Parce que, ici, tout le monde sait que Collins sort avec Raven...**

 **_ Génial! Donc toute cette ville va connaître mon histoire comme celle qui a fait rompre ces deux là...**

 **_ Oh ne croyez pas. Tout le monde sait que c'est un connard! On ne vous blamera certainement pas. Il n'est pas fiable. Raven est une fille Top! Mais l'amour rend aveugle. N'est ce pas?**

 **_ Oui... Malheureusement!**

Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle venait faire là, d'où elle venait et Clarke lui avait tout raconté. Le poste qu'elle avait décroché, celui qu'elle avait laché, ainsi que le fait qu'elle voulait venir faire la surprise à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec Raven, puis sa voiture, son téléphone, la pluie, sa chute, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive ici.

 **_ Et bien, on peut dire que oui, c'est une journée... « catastrophique »! Je ferme le café d'ici une petite demi heure, si vous voulez, je vous accompagne à votre voiture. La pluie n'est pas prête de s'arrêter, donc je la réparerai pas ce soir, mais on peut peut-être récupérer vos affaires.**

 **_ Et pour aller où?**

 **_ Je vis juste au dessus. Je peux vous prêter mon lit... Enfin, pour vous seule je veux dire, je dormirai sur mon canapé.**

Clarke resta à le regarder, et se demanda si c'était une bonne idée. Après tout elle ne le connaissait pas. Mais il l'avait aidé avec Finn, lui avait permis d'oublier sa journée, et il avait l'air normal dans sa tête. Pourquoi pas? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait un autre endroit où aller.

 **_ D'accord.**

* * *

 **Coucou ! :D**

 **Comment vous allez?**

 **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre et me lire, et ça me fait super plaisir!**

 **J'ai commencé à poster un recueil d'OS dont le premier est sorti, et j'espère que ça vous plaira! :D**

 **Gros bisous !**


	4. excuses

Coucou les loulous !!!

Je voulais m'excuser du retard des fics, on a eu une mauvaise surprise avec mon homme il a fait un petit séjour en cardiologie où on lui a trouvé une maladie du cœur. Rien de grave en soit faut juste apprendre à vivre avec. Du coup j'étais plus souvent à l'hôpital qu' à la maison.

Il est sorti et tout va bien :)

Par contre demain c'est mon anniversaire et du coup je le fête donc je serai dispo pour vous poster la suite d'ici lundi ou mardi :3

Je vous fais de gros bisous


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 04**

* * *

Quand elle l'avait regardé fermer les portes vitrées du café à clés, Clarke se sentit gênée, et à la fois soulagée. Elle allait enfin pouvoir récupérer ses affaires, se changer, et se mettre en pyjama bien au chaud dans un lit. Mais c'était grâce à lui, et elle s'en voulait tout de même un peu de devoir l'obliger à ça alors qu'il devait vouloir rentrer le plus rapidement avec la petite fille qui l'accompagnait. Elle l'avait entendu l'appeler « Oncle Bell », ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas le papa. Mais avait-il quelqu'un dans sa vie pour accepter qu'elle vienne lui prendre son lit pour la nuit? Surement pas.

 **_ Merci beaucoup de faire ça.**

 **_ C'est normal voyons! Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous montre que cette ville est pas si mauvaise que ça. Vous verrez, c'est sympa ici.**

 **_ Vous allez travailler dans mon école?**

Elle se tourna vers la petite fille qui venait de mettre sa capuche, prête à courir jusqu'à la voiture, et lui fit un sourire.

 **_ Normalement oui. Je commence à la rentrée.**

Autrement dit, dans quelques jours, et elle n'avait aucun endroit où vivre. Ça allait être génial pour commencer. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et quand Bellamy déverrouilla à distance son 4x4 noir, ils se mirent à courir avant de s'y engouffrer. Les trois soupirèrent, contents d'être désormais à l'abri. La pluie ne s'arrêtait pas, et Bellamy savait que quand ça commençait comme ça, elle allait trainer toute la nuit.

 **_ Vous êtes la nouvelle prof d'art alors?**

 **_ Oui c'est moi.**

 **_ C'est génial! Depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés sans personne pour assurer le cours puisque l'ancienne a accouché, ils ont du annuler tous les cours.**

 **_ Voilà pourquoi j'ai pas eu de mal à avoir le poste.**

Bellamy se mit à rire, avant de mettre le contact. Clarke se demanda ce qui lui prenait, car ce qu'elle avait dit n'avait vraiment rien de drôle. Elle le trouvait tout de même un peu étrange ce mec.

 **_ Je comprend pourquoi vous trouviez que mon sourire était le plus moche que vous ayez jamais vu! Madame la prof d'art!**

Elle se mit à rire aussi. En fait, il était pas si bizarre que ça. Il lui demanda la direction, et quand elle lui annonça qu'elle venait de chez Raven et Finn, alors il commença à avancer. Il connaissait la route, il la prenait souvent car c'était vers là bas qu'habitaient sa soeur et Lincoln, avec Malina, qui était sage derrière et qui semblait fascinée par la nouvelle prof. Une fois qu'ils virent le véhicule garé sur le côté, Bellamy fit demi tour pour se garer le plus près possible, afin de récupérer les affaires sans trop se mouiller. Ils chargèrent les trois valises de Clarke à l'arrière à côté de Malina qui rit du nombre de valises qu'elle avait, et reprirent la route jusqu'à chez lui. Clarke porta une valise, tandis que Bellamy en prenait deux. Malina, elle, était la gardienne des clés, et elle ouvrit la grande porte qui se trouvait sur le côté du café. Clarke regarda l'enseigne, qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à regarder tout à l'heure. « L'Aurore ». C'était joli comme nom, et ça sonnait chaleureux et convivial. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi il avait choisi ce nom. Quand elle le vit entrer et monter les escaliers, elle fit de même, et le suivit jusqu'au premier étage. Il avait posé ses valises dans un coin de la pièce, et elle plaça celle qu'elle tenait juste à côté. L'appartement était beau, et complètement à l'image du café d'en dessous. Il avait vraiment du décorer les deux à son goût, car il régnait dans cette appart la même ambiance qui l'avait fait se sentir bien un étage plus bas. Il retira sa parka, et la petite fit de même. Clarke alors les suivit dans le mouvement, et accrocha son manteau avec les leurs sur les crochets sur l'un des murs.

 **_ C'est super beau ici. On s'y sent aussi bien que dans votre café.**

 **_ C'est gentil. Au fait, je m'appelle Bellamy, et voici ma nièce Malina.** Dit-il en ébouriffant un peu les cheveux bruns de la petite.

 **_ Clarke.**

 **_ Tu as faim Clarke?** Demanda Malina un sourire aux lèvres.

Rien qu'à l'idée même de manger, le ventre de la blonde se mit à gargouiller, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, même elle. Elle ne pouvait désormais pas refuser leur hospitalité et leur repas. Bellamy se dirigea vers la cuisine, et ouvrit son frigo pour analyser ce qu'il pourrait cuisiner pour ce soir.

 **_ Vous aimez quoi Clarke?**

 **_ Je ne suis pas difficile vous savez. Faites ce que vous voulez!**

 **_ Des frites!** S'esclama Malina.

Clarke rit un peu devant la complicité qu'avaient ces deux là. Elle fut attendrie de voir que Bellamy avait fait un check à sa petite partenaire, et qu'il avait répondu à ses désirs avec amour. Elle était fille unique, alors malheureusement, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'être tata. Mais elle aurait sans doute adoré. Car Clarke adore les enfants, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle a choisi l'enseignement.

Quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin là, elle avait la tête lourde, comme si tout résonnait autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas très bien dormi, avait fait pas mal de cauchemars, et s'était réveillée un paquet de fois aussi. Et elle le ressentait dans tout son corps. Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira. Elle aurait aimé que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille ne soit qu'un de ses nombreux cauchemars, mais malheureusement pour elle, se réveiller dans une chambre vide, et qui plus est, une chambre de garçon qui n'était certainement pas Finn, lui ramenait la vérité en pleine face, la giflant par la même occasion. Elle se rappela sa journée catastrophique, le café où elle s'était réfugiée, le propriétaire d'ailleurs, qui avait été plus que gentil avec elle, en l'accueillant chez lui alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. Il avait cuisiné pour elle, et ils avaient discuté une bonne partie de la soirée en buvant quelques verres de vin, qui avaient eu raison de l'état de Clarke. Et puis il lui avait prêté son lit, où elle était encore en ce moment. Elle chercha son téléphone à côté de son oreiller et quand elle vit l'heure, elle soupira. Il était tard. Bien trop tard. C'était vraiment déplacé de se lever à presque onze heures du matin dans le lit de quelqu'un qui vous héberge gentiment. Alors elle se précipita hors des draps et enfila son jean ainsi qu'un pull, et des grosses chaussettes. L'appartement de Bellamy était bien chauffé, mais elle sortait des couettes et puis, elle était frileuse. Alors elle devait se couvrir. Une fois prête, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et descendit les escaliers qui menaient au salon, où elle découvrit la petite fille de la veille devant les dessins animés avec un chocolat chaud encore fumant. Celle ci lui fit un sourire quand elle la vit arriver et se replongea dans la télé. Quand elle arriva en bas, elle entendit du bruit venir de la cuisine et s'y aventura pour saluer Bellamy et le remercier de son hospitalité. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qu'elle trouva, et elle se bloqua. Une jeune brune leva les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle était entrain de débarrasser le lave vaisselle et lui fit un sourire. Le même que lui. Le même que la petite fille.

 **_ Bonjour. Bien dormi?**

 **_ Euh bonjour... Oui. Merci.**

 **_ Mon frère ne va pas tarder à revenir. Il a été s'occuper de votre voiture. Un café?**

 **_ Je veux bien merci...** dit elle en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabouret près du plan de travail. **Vous dites qu'il a été s'occuper de ma voiture?**

 **_ Oui, il a laissé un mot pour vous, tenez.**

Elle attrapa un petit papier collé sur le frigo et le lui tendit. Clarke pouvait voir une écriture soignée, ce qui était rare pour un garçon.

 _« Je suis désolé, je me suis permis de prendre vos clés dans votre sac, mais il fallait que j'aille m'occuper de votre voiture et vous la ramener avant qu'elle soit ensevelie sous la neige. Je reviens vite, faites comme chez vous. B. »_

 **_ Neige?**

 **_ Vous n'avez pas vu dehors?**

Clarke tourna la tête et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée présente au salon, et laissa échapper une exclamation de joie qui résonna dans la pièce. Il y avait une véritable tempête de neige dehors, et un vent énorme. Alors qu'hier, il pleuvait encore et que les rues étaient loin d'être blanches.

 **_ C'est courant ici. Il pleut beaucoup, mais si la nuit il fait vraiment froid, on se retrouve vite avec des mètres de neige.**

 **_ C'est incroyable!**

Elle pensa au fait qu'il était allé s'occuper de sa voiture et elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas trop embêté avec cette tempête. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les climats ici, et ne savait pas combien de temps ça pouvait durer, ni même les températures moyennes qu'on pouvait trouver. Elle revint vers la jeune brune et lui fit un sourire quand elle lui tendit une tasse de café bien chaude. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant entrer par la même occasion, deux grandes silhouettes couvertes de neige.

 **_ Vous êtes sérieux? Vous mettez de la neige partout! Mettez vos vestes ailleurs!**

 **_ Content de te voir aussi O'!**

Les deux hommes riaient alors que Clarke les regardait enlever leurs manteaux. C'était de gros manteaux avec capuche fourrées, pour se protéger au maximum du froid. Et elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de s'en acheter un comme ça si elle voulait survivre dans un endroit pareil. Bellamy secoua la tête et ses cheveux qui étaient un peu couverts de gel laissèrent tomber des gouttes d'eau sur le sol. Quand il vit qu'elle était réveillée, il se rapprocha de Clarke pour la saluer et déposa ses clés devant elle.

 **_ Bonjour. Comment ça va?**

 **_ Bonjour. Je.. ça va... Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissée rester ici, et pour ma voiture.**

 **_ Il y avait urgence. Quand j'ai vu qu'il commençait à neiger ce matin, je me suis dit qu'il fallait aller la chercher rapidement, et vu que ma soeur et son homme étaient là, j'en ai profité. Au fait, voici Octavia, ma petite soeur, et Lincoln, son mari. Ce sont les parents de Malina.**

 **_ Enchantée.**

 **_ Bell a un peu expliqué votre situation.** Expliqua Octavia

 **_ Ouais, on a essayé de voir si on pouvait vous trouver un endroit pour vivre... Mais on a rien trouvé. Désolé.**

 **_ Ce n'est rien. C'est déjà énormément gentil de votre part.**

 **_ Mon serveur Jasper m'a dit que son colocataire va partir d'ici quelques jours, si vous voulez, je peux vous mettre en contact.**

 **_ Je veux bien. Merci beaucoup.**

Elle lui sourit et but une nouvelle gorgée de son café. Décidément, elle n'avait pas de chance ici.

* * *

 **Coucou à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de ce temps d'attente énorme pour les suites, mais comme j'ai dit c'était un concours de circonstances. Désormais tout va bien, mon homme est à la maison, et rien de très grave en tout cas. ^^**

 **J'ai bien fêté mon anniversaire aussi, et je remercie ceux qui me l'ont souhaité ! 3**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu en tout cas ! :D**

 **Gros bisous !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 05**

* * *

[..]

Alors qu'ils venaient de finir de manger, Bellamy se leva et commença à débarrasser. Clarke fit de même, ne voulant pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'il l'hébergeait. Octavia et Lincoln eux étaient entrain de se chamailler sur une histoire de jeux vidéos, car elle estimait que si elle avait perdu, lors d'une partie qui s'était passée plusieurs jours avant, c'était parce qu'il avait triché, tandis que lui clamait haut et fort que c'était elle qui était trop nulle et qui détestait perdre. Clarke souriait à les entendre, elle aimait bien leur relation, ils avaient l'air si heureux et si complémentaires. Certes ils se chamaillaient, mais c'était normal dans un couple, voir vital car c'est ce qui fait que chacun se rapproche de l'autre. Mais les voir comme ça lui rappelait à quel point elle avait perdu tout ça. Cela faisait presque trois jours qu'elle était chez Bellamy, que sa tentative de surprise à Finn avait été un véritable échec, et que sa voiture était recouverte de neige au point qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser. Et pendant ces trois jours, elle avait eu le temps de ressasser tout ce qu'elle avait perdu avec Finn. Tout ce à quoi elle aspirait, tous ses rêves de famille, cette même famille qu'ils avaient eux. Elle essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais elle était toujours autant blessée. Elle savait que les ruptures étaient douloureuses, et que le mal-être ne s'effaçait pas facilement, mais elle en était déjà épuisée, et souhaitait en finir avec cette histoire.

 **_ Bon, je vais vous abandonner, il faut que j'aille prendre la relève en bas. A ce soir!**

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa soeur et de sa nièce et quand il se rapprocha de Clarke, il hésita mais finit par faire la même chose avec elle. Elle resta sans voix devant ce geste, mais finit par sourire. Octavia remarqua cet échange, et fit de gros yeux avant de lancer un regard à Lincoln, qui fit un signe de tête approbateur. Il allait falloir qu'elle parle à son frère, rapidement.

Clarke avait attrapé son ordinateur portable en s'asseyant sur le canapé et l'avait ouvert pour chercher des meubles pour sa prochaine chambre. Car oui, elle avait trouvé un endroit où vivre, et c'était chez le serveur de Bellamy. L'idée de la colocation lui avait d'abord fait peur, mais moins que l'dée de se retrouver complètement seule dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Malheureusement, la chambre n'était pas meublée, et il fallait qu'elle s'achète un lit, ainsi qu'une armoire et tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Alors ne pouvant se déplacer dans un magasin de meuble à cause de la neige, car elle ne savait pas rouler sur cette chose, elle avait opté pour les boutiques en ligne.

 **_ Clarke ça te dérange si on te laisse Malina?**

 **_ Non bien sûr.**

 **_ Merci! Tu nous sauves, ça évite qu'on la laisse à Bell. Même s'il adore jouer la nounou, ça m'embête de lui demander ça alors qu'il bosse.**

Elle rit un peu et attrapa sa grosse veste avec son insigne. Ils étaient tous les deux en service aujourd'hui, et puisque c'était encore les vacances, il fallait quelqu'un pour surveiller Malina. Clarke avait du temps libre et rien de prévu, alors ça ne la dérangeait pas. Et puis, la petite fille était cool, pas prise de tête, et elle aimait dessiner. Alors avec Clarke, elle ne s'ennuierait sans doute pas.

Clarke leur fit un signe de la main pour les saluer et la porte se referma. La petite fille était devant la télé, sage comme une image, et Clarke en profita pour chercher de quoi commencer sa nouvelle vie. Elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle voulait, mais les délais de livraison étaient un peu trop longs à son goût. De toute façon, avec cette neige, il y aurait surement du retard, donc bon. Mais elle préférait en parler avec Bellamy, avant de prendre une décision. Il lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait rester autant qu'elle le souhaitait, et qu'elle en avait besoin, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus abuser. L'après midi passa rapidement. Les deux filles s'étaient beaucoup amusées, elles avaient dessiné, fait de la peinture, regardé des films, jusqu'à ce que Clarke décide de préparer le repas. Bellamy allait arriver tard, car c'était lui qui fermait le café. Et elle ne voulait pas que ce soit encore lui qui cuisine alors qu'il serait sans doute fatigué. Elle avait fait un bon plat de lasagnes, qui trônaient encore dans le four pour rester au chaud. L'odeur avait empli l'appartement de Bellamy et lui donnait faim, mais elle voulait l'attendre.

 **_ Clarke tu veux jouer avec moi à un jeu?**

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu veux faire?**

 **_ Un jeu de combat! Oncle Bell gagne tout le temps, faut que je m'entraine pour le battre.**

Elle avait rit avant d'accepter. Il est vrai qu'elle les avait déjà vu jouer ensemble, et il prenait un malin plaisir à montrer à sa nièce qu'il était plus fort qu'elle. Alors elle n'était pas contre le fait de participer à son entrainement. Elle serait fière d'assister à sa première défaite contre la fillette. Elle attrapa les manettes de la console de Bellamy et alluma l'appareil pour choisir le jeu. Elle expliqua quelques techniques à Malina qui essaya ensuite de les reproduire. Très vite, elle avait pris de l'assurance, si bien que les deux jeunes femmes avaient fini par combattre réellement l'une contre l'autre.

Quand il avait poussé la porte de l'appartement avec sa soeur et Lincoln, il entendait des rires provenant du salon, qui avaient le don de faire naitre un sourire sur son visage. Un coup d'oeil à sa soeur et il vit la même chose chez elle. Malina aimait bien Clarke. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il le voyait, la petite fille semblait s'être fait une véritable amie. En faisant quelques pas dans l'entrée, il sentit d'un coup la bonne odeur qui avait pris place chez lui, et reconnut le plat cuisiné qui l'attendait ce soir. Il adorait les lasagnes, et s'en faisait souvent. Mais là, c'était différent, car c'était Clarke qui avait cuisiné. Et il devait avouer que rentrer après le boulot, et découvrir que son repas n'attendait que lui, le fit se sentir bien.

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient sur le canapé et semblaient lutter avec force dans un combat houleux sur la télé. Il sourit. C'était souvent lui qui jouait avec Malina, mais pour une fois, elle le faisait avec quelqu'un d'autre et elle semblait heureuse. Quand elle les virent tous les trois entrain de les fixer, Clarke mit sur pause, et Malina couru dans les bras de son père pour l'embrasser. Elle leur raconta son après midi avec Clarke, les dessins, les peintures, et Octavia sourit en lui demandant si elle pouvait voir ses dessins. La fillette lui indiqua qu'ils étaient sur la table de la cuisine, et Octavia les récupéra en criant haut et fort qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Malina était fière et ne se cachait pas de le montrer.

 **_ Vous mangez avec nous? J'ai fait assez pour cinq.**

 **_ Non c'est gentil Clarke, mais je suis crevée...** dit Octavia avec un sourire. **Une prochaine fois promis!**

 **_ Pas de soucis.**

 **_ Merci encore d'avoir gardé Malina!**

 **_ C'était une super aprèm, on remet ça quand tu veux ma chérie!** Fit-elle en faisant un petit check à la fillette qui souriait encore.

Elle les regarda partir de l'appartement en les saluant, et Bellamy ferma la porte pour la rejoindre à la cuisine. Il commença à sortir deux assiettes et à les déposer sur la table avec les couverts et les verres pendant que Clarke sortait le plat du four. L'odeur du plat devint alors plus prononcée, et il put entendre son ventre gargouiller. Clarke rit un instant, devant la gêne visible de Bellamy et le déposa sur la table. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs, cette fois à l'inverse.

 **_ ça a été au café?**

 **_ Comme toujours! Je fais bien mon boulot je te signale!**

 **_ Je ne parlais pas forcément de toi tu sais...**

 **_ Si tu penses à Collins, non il n'est pas revenu. Et il a pas intérêt, sinon je m'occupe de son cas.**

Elle lui fit un sourire et commença à servir les deux assiettes et finit par s'assoir en face lui. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de manger en tête à tête avec quelqu'un chez lui, et en trois jours, il en avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion avec Clarke. Et il y prenait goût. Surtout de la voir comme ça dans sa cuisine, faire comme si c'était la sienne. C'était sans doute une chose à laquelle il pourrait s'habituer. Et puis, elle cuisinait bien.

 **_ C'est super bon Clarke!**

 **_ Merci! Il faut bien que je prenne soin de toi, tu m'héberge!**

 **_ Donc tu m'achètes avec de la bouffe!**

 **_ C'est exactement ça!**

Il se mit à rire, et la regarda faire de même. Ouais, il pourrait définitivement s'y habituer.

 **_ Au fait Bellamy, faudrait que tu me donnes une date maximum pour que je parte.**

 **_ Pourquoi ça?**

Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait essayé d'acheter des meubles mais que les délais de livraisons étaient longs, si longs qu'elle devrait encore rester chez lui deux semaines. Lui sembla faire comme si ce qu'elle disait lui passait par dessus la tête, comme si ce n'était pas important.

 **_ Bellamy! Quand tu veux tu répond!**

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais rester tant que tu voulais...**

 **_ Mais ça m'aide pas ça! Je n'aime pas profiter des gens, et ça fait trop longtemps que tu dors sur ton canapé.**

 **_ Il est confortable ma foi.**

Elle sourit devant son air têtu et abdiqua. Il ne comptait pas la mettre à la porte, il avait trop bon coeur pour ça. Alors elle le prévint qu'elle validerait sa commande ce soir, et que jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte de chez lui, elle s'occuperait de tout à la maison. Elle ne commençait le boulot que dans une semaine, alors elle aurait tout à fait le temps pour ça. Lui accepta, même si au fond il se fichait bien de ce qu'elle ferait pour rester ici. Car il aimait sa présence, et ça lui suffisait. Qu'importe s'il devait dormir dans son canapé.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, et débarrassé, Clarke attrapa la manette pour éteindre la console, mais Bellamy l'en empêcha. Il la regarda avec un grand sourire et lui proposa de l'affronter pour voir si elle était aussi forte que ce qu'elle avait appris à sa nièce. Elle accepta. Elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner ou se défiler, et elle voulait lui faire ravaler son beau sourire de vainqueur. Ils avaient joué durant des heures, et bien souvent, c'était les cris indignés de la blonde qui résonnaient dans l'appartement, sous les rires de Bellamy qui essayait d'esquiver les petits coups qu'elle donnait sur ses bras. Quand il l'avait vue entrer dans son café, trempée jusqu'aux os, le genoux écorché, le maquillage coulant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelques jours après seulement, il la verrait rire aux éclats comme elle le faisait, plus belle que jamais. Et il n'aurait jamais imaginé, que la blonde donnerait un tout autre sens à sa vie.

 **_ Tu es horrible! Comment tu fais ça?**

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu crois princesse, je suis un mec, j'ai passé ma jeunesse à jouer à des jeux! Je suis IM-BAT-TABLE !**

 **_ Princesse?**

 **_ Bah quoi, t'as bien pris une princesse en personnage?**

Elle le frappa gentiment pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté et il se mit une nouvelle fois à rire devant sa mine défaite. Alors pour la faire arrêter de bouder, il l'attrapa pour lui faire un gros câlin avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, ce qui fit râler et rire la blonde en même temps.

* * *

 **Coucouuu ! :D**

 **Voilà le cinquième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! :D**

 **Bienvenue aux nouveaux, qui sont de plus en plus nombreux, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, et vos reviews aussi, ça me motive à écrire à un point que vous imaginez même pas !**

 **N'hésitez pas à continuer :D**

 **Gros bisous !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 06**

* * *

Dernier jour de vacances, et Clarke était de plus en plus stressée. Demain elle commençait à travailler à l'école de Malina, et elle appréhendait. Tout le monde allait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, elle en était persuadée. Et même si Bellamy lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, c'était dans sa nature et elle n'arrivait pas à faitre autrement. Alors pour la détendre, il lui avait proposé de faire une journée tous ensemble, puisque Lincoln et Octavia ne travaillaient pas. Clarke avait évidemment accepté, et Bellamy lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait faire.

_ **Du snowboard! J'ai toujours rêvé d'apprendre!**

 **_ Tu es sûre? C'est dur tu sais, tu veux pas commencer par le ski?**

Mais il leva les mains pour lui montrer qu'il acceptait quand il vit qu'elle semblait se mettre en colère. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on doute d'elle, Bellamy l'avait remarqué. Clarke était une fille qui savait faire beaucoup de choses, et qui adorait apprendre ce qu'elle ne savait pas. Mais elle avait un sale caractère, et était encore plus têtue qu'Octavia. Alors il avait loué l'équipement pour Clarke et avait sorti le siens du grenier. L'avantage à vivre dans une ville très souvent enneigée, c'était de pouvoir posséder ses propres affaires, et ne pas avoir à les louer chaque année. Il avait dit à Clarke qu'il lui fallait une meilleure tenue pour aller apprendre le snow, mais elle n'avait pas d'affaires prévues pour. Alors il lui en avait achetée une. Clarke avait été en colère sur le coup, avait essayé de le rembourser, même de savoir combien ça lui avait couté. Mais il avait refusé. Il voulait lui faire un cadeau et point barre. Voyant qu'il ne lacherait pas l'affaire, elle finit par le remercier et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de filer dans la chambre pour se changer. Il avait bien choisie, la tenue était magnifique. Elle était cintrée et féminine, dans les tons bleu ciel et gris, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et ses cheveux blonds. Quand elle s'était regardée dans le miroir, elle avait sourit. Elle se sentait cool, et complètement sexy. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle pensait à Finn. Elle espérait le croiser, rien qu'une seconde, pour qu'il la voit dans cette tenue, à profiter de la vie sans lui. Mais pas plus d'une seconde, car elle savait que plus lui ferait mal. Quand elle descendit au salon, elle trouva Bellamy dans sa propre tenue, grise avec des motifs triangles partout, et quelques traits noirs pour la veste, et un pantalon gris assorti. Il était diablement sexy comme ça. Elle lui fit un sourire avant de tourner sur elle même pour lui montrer la tenue qu'il lui avait choisie.

 **_ Sublime!**

 **_ Merci!**

 **_ Je parlais de la tenue hein, pas de toi!**

Elle le poussa en riant, alors qu'ils attrapaient leurs affaires avant de sortir de l'appartement. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas de chez Bellamy, la petite famille les attendait gentiment avec des cafés à emporter venant du café de Bellamy. Clarke avait reconnu les gobelets portant « L'aurore » écrit dessus. Elle sourit et attrapa celui que lui tendait Lincoln avant de le porter à sa bouche. Il faisait si froid dehors, que la boisson lui fit le plus grand bien. Après avoir reçut quelques compliments sur sa tenue, et après avoir félicité Bellamy pour son exploit, ils prirent tous le chemin des petites pistes de Ketchikan. Bon, il n'y avait pas de supers méga pistes, et quand il voulait des sensations fortes, Bellamy allait dans la ville voisine, mais pour que Clarke puisse débuter, c'était le bon endroit.

Alors que Bellamy passait son pass dans la machine qui le ferait monter en haut de la piste, il jeta un oeil à Clarke qui s'était un peu figée. Il avait comprit qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, alors il l'avait fait passée devant lui, lui montrant les gestes, et lui assurant qu'il serait juste derrière elle si elle avait un quelconque soucis. Mais elle s'était bien débrouillée. Elle avait écouté ce qu'il lui avait dit, et elle était arrivée en haut indemne. Lui aussi. Et derrière eux la famille. Malina était fière, elle avait réussi toute seule pour la première fois. Elle avait eu le droit à des félicitations et un bisou de son oncle.

 **_ Bon Clarke, déjà, on va t'apprendre les mouvements de base.**

Il lui expliqua les bases, lui montrant par la même occasion les positions qu'elle devait prendre pour pouvoir se diriger, freiner ou s'arrêter. Clarke fit pareil, mais même sur du plat et sans avancer elle était tombée. Mais elle l'avait bien pris, et s'était mise à rire avant que Bellamy ne l'aide à se relever.

Quand elle fut de nouveau debout sur son snow, il se plaça derrière elle, et colla son corps à celui de la petite blonde qui s'était tendue.

 **_ Je te montre, déstresse.**

 **_ Je suis pas stressée.**

 **_ Mouais.** Dit-il avec un sourire.

Il vit qu'elle prenait sur elle pour agir tout à fait normalement, et se demanda un instant s'il avait raison de se coller comme ça à elle. Mais il fallait qu'il lui montre comment bien placer son corps, sinon elle n'y arriverait jamais et pourrait se faire mal s'il la laissait descendre comme ça. Il l'aida à prendre la bonne position, tout en lui expliquant deux trois trucs. Mais il s'arrêta, laissant sa phrase en suspend. Clarke s'était réellement tendue cette fois ci, comme si elle était paralysée. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait de gênant, alors pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça?

 **_ Clarke?**

 **_ Finn...**

Bellamy releva la tête et vit effectivement que Collins se rapprochait d'eux, visiblement furieux de voir qu'il se permettait d'être aussi proche de son ex. Il était avec sa bande de potes, que Bellamy n'appréciait pas non plus au vu de leur âge mental trop inférieur à la moyenne. Il voulait la jouer à plusieurs? Il était pathétique.

 **_ Blake, tu vires tes pattes de là tout de suite!**

Bellamy s'écarta de Clarke et fit un signe de tête à Lincoln qui était un peu plus loin pour qu'il le rejoigne. Clarke avait défait ses chaussures de son snow, prête à intervenir s'il y avait besoin, mais Octavia se rapprocha d'elle pour faire en sorte qu'elle reste éloignée.

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu veux Collins? Tu vois pas que tu déranges!?**

 **_ Tu touches pas ma meuf ok?**

 **_ Ta meuf? Oh pardon ..Claaarke? Tu parles avec des mots tellement vulgaires que je ne comprenais pas.**

 **_ Fais pas le malin! Tu la touches pas t'as compris!?**

 **_ Ecoute Collins.. Clarke, elle veut plus de toi tu te souviens? Tu lui as brisé le coeur, alors si tu veux faire quelque chose pour elle, tu dégages de sa vie tout de suite.**

Bellamy restait le plus calme possible. Il savait que s'il se laissait aller, il ne s'arrêterait pas, et Lincoln le savait aussi. Voilà pourquoi il restait sur ses gardes. Il savait que son beau frère était pacifiste, mais il avait ses limites. Et encore plus quand il s'agissait de défendre une fille.

 **_ Pour qui tu te prends Blake? Clarke elle est à moi!**

 **_ T'es sûr de ça? Tu sais quoi?**

Bellamy se pencha un peu vers lui, et plaça sa bouche à côté de son oreille pour aller chuchoter quelque chose qu'il savait, mettrait hors de lui Collins, et le motiverait peut-être à lui sauter dessus. C'était plus fort que lui, il commençait à bouillir au fond.

 **_ Je crois qu'elle t'a déjà oublié** , dit-il en chuchotant.

Effectivement, Finn le poussa pour essayer de se dégager de lui et de venir lui donner un coup. Mais Bellamy esquiva, et Lincoln se plaça entre les deux.

 **_ Sérieux mec, tu cherches des fois!** Dit-il à l'attention de son beau frère.

Bellamy riait, mais c'était nerveux, car à ce moment là, il était furax. Lincoln afficha son regard sévère et Finn recula. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se frotte à un agent de police, surtout que là, il en avait deux autour de lui, avec Octavia qui restait sur le qui vive à regarder ce qu'il se passait.

 **_ Bien, monsieur Collins, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous arrête pour harcèlement sur la personne de Clarke Griffin, je vous conseille de filer d'ici en vitesse. Et de ne pas revenir.**

Il fit la grimace, et essaya de donner un coup à Bellamy avant de Lincoln n'attrape son bras et le lui torde légèrement. Sous la douleur, Finn se cambra, et cria un peu, et Lincoln finit par le lâcher. Clarke restait impassible devant la situation. Elle s'était portée la poisse à vouloir qu'il soit dépité en la voyant heureuse comme ça, mais elle n'avait pas voulu que ça aille jusque là. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne les aborder, et encore moins qu'il fasse une scène à Bellamy. Elle le regarda partir en lui lançant un regard noir, et quand il fut assez loin, elle l'entendit lui crier que ce n'était pas fini, qu'il allait venir la chercher. Elle souffla, alors que Malina lui attrapa la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Clarke se pencha pour lui faire un bisou sur le nez, alors que les deux hommes revenaient vers elles. Elle vit tout de suite les traits tirés de Bellamy, et voyait très bien qu'il était en colère. Mais elle appréciait dans un sens, car elle se sentait en sécurité, et surtout, elle sentait qu'elle avait de l'importance pour eux pour qu'ils la défendent comme ils l'avaient fait. Elle était devenue leur amie, et eux les siens.

 **_ Je suis désolée...**

 **_ C'est pas ta faute si ton ex est un crétin Clarke,** intervint Octavia.

 **_ Un crétin qui va s'en prendre une s'il continue!** Répondit Bellamy avant de poser ses lèvres sur le front de la blonde. **Allez, ne le laisse pas gâcher ta journée! On doit faire de toi une pro du snow je te rappelle!**

Clarke sourit et replaça ses pieds dans les lanières de sa planche, pour commencer à faire les mouvements que Bellamy lui avait appris. En quelques minutes elle les maitrisait, et ils pouvaient commencer à entamer la descente. La famille partit devant, Octavia et Lincoln s'adaptant à la vitesse de leur fille qui se débrouillait pas trop mal. Ils n'étaient pas loin, et Clarke se sentait nulle de les voir prendre de l'avance comme ça alors qu'elle ramait. Alors qu'elle regardait la petite fille faire des virages parfaits, elle entendit vaguement la voix de Bellamy qui lui disait quelque chose. Mais quand elle tourna la tête dans sa direction pour voir ce qu'il lui voulait, elle n'eut qu'une seconde pour comprendre qu'elle était entrain de lui rentrer dedans. Les deux tombèrent au sol, Bellamy sur elle, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il semblait à moitié amusé, à moitié en colère qu'elle n'écoute pas ce qu'il lui disait.

 **_ Tu rêvasse trop! C'est encore ce crétin?**

 **_ Hein? Non, c'est juste que... Je me sens nulle.**

 **_ Tu débute c'est normal. Mais je suis là d'accord, alors prend ton temps, je te laisse pas.**

Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour la redresser comme il pouvait, faisant bien attention qu'elle ne commence pas à descendre la piste sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Puis lorsqu'elle fut prête, ils dévalèrent doucement la piste, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à rejoindre les trois autres.

* * *

 **Coucou ! :D**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! :D Avez vous du froid? Parce que chez moi c'est un truc de fou ! On a eu deux jours d'orage et maintenant il fait super froid avec maxi vent quoi!**

 **Du coup, ça donne envie de rester au chaud à la maison, à lire ou à écrire ! :D**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu en tout cas !**

 **Gros bisous !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 07**

* * *

Elle était épuisée, et elle ne se fit pas prier pour se jeter dans le canapé qui lui tendait les bras sous les yeux moqueurs de Bellamy. La journée avait été longue et aussi riche en émotions. Clarke ne s'était pas imaginé que ça serait fatiguant d'apprendre à faire du Snow. Elle ne sentait plus son corps tellement elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le canapé. Bellamy arriva près d'elle et enleva sa veste qu'il déposa sur une chaise, avant de se tourner vers elle avec un sourire.

 **_ Tu comptes rester comme ça?**

 **_ Oui, ça pose un problème?**

 **_ Etant donné que c'est temporairement mon lit oui...**

Clarke grogna avant de se redresser sous le regard de Bellamy, rieur. Et en plus il se moquait d'elle alors qu'elle était plus que fatiguée et qu'il l'obligeait à se relever. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de retirer sa veste et la poser sur une autre chaise. Il était tard, ils avaient mangé au restaurant, et ils passaient une si bonne soirée, qu'ils en avaient oublié de surveiller l'heure. Et demain, il y avait école pour Malina, et boulot pour Clarke. Il fallait qu'elle aille se coucher rapidement si elle ne voulait pas avoir une tête de zombie le lendemain. Elle fila à la salle de bain prendre sa douche et se préparer pour la nuit, et en ressortit quelques minutes après avec son pyjama. Heureusement pour elle, Bellamy lui avait fait une petite place sur ses étagères pour qu'elle puisse y mettre un peu ses produits et son pyjama le temps qu'elle était là. Elle croisa Bellamy qui lui demanda s'il pouvait prendre la salle de bain, et à peine eut-elle hoché la tête qu'elle le vit retirer son tee shirt et se retrouver torse nu devant elle. Elle bloqua, ne pouvant détacher son regard de ses abdominaux dessinés, et de sa peau halée.

Il avait vu sa façon de réagir, sa façon de le regarder et de bloquer. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Fierté masculine. Mais il essaya d'attirer l'attention de la blonde, car même si ses yeux posés sur lui ne lui déplaisaient pas, il était lui aussi fatigué, et souhaitait prendre une douche bien chaude avant d'aller se coucher.

 **_ Clarke?**

Elle sembla réaliser la situation et s'excusa en lui lançant un timide bonne nuit et fila vers les escaliers menant à la chambre. Bellamy eut juste le temps d'apercevoir ses joues rouges, et réprima un sourire en rentrant à son tour dans la salle de bain. Dans la petite pièce, il ne sentait que l'odeur du gel douche à la vanille de Clarke, une odeur de fille qu'il n'avait pas senti chez lui depuis un bail. Il sourrit et quitta ses vêtements pour rentrer finalement sous l'eau chaude. Ça lui faisait un bien fou, et ses muscles se détendaient peu à peu. Il en ressortit quelques minutes après s'être motivé à quitter ce petit espace confortable et relaxant, et enfila un caleçon et pantalon de pyjama et fila se coucher.

Une fois le canapé déplié et lui confortablement installé, il tendit le bras vers le mur derrière le canapé et appuya sur l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière et plongea l'appartement dans le noir. Mais il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, son cerveau trop encombré de diverses pensées. Il pensait à Finn, qui avait failli gacher leur moment tous ensemble avec sa stupide jalousie. Bellamy s'était demandé comment ce mec pouvait encore avoir le culot de se pointer devant Clarke après ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait donc pas d'honneur? Mais par dessus tout, Bellamy avait repensé à ce qu'avait dit ce connard, la façon qu'il avait de parler de Clarke. Il la traitait comme un objet qui lui appartenait, et ça l'insupportait. Il était bien content que Clarke montre qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui, car il ne l'aurait sans doute pas laissée repartir avec lui. Mais de toute façon, qui était-il pour elle pour se permettre de penser ce genre de chose? Il avait bien eu une conversation avec sa soeur, qui lui avait fait remarquer à quel point il agissait de façon vraiment trop tactile avec Clarke alors qu'il la connaissait depuis peu, et que ça voulait sans doute dire quelque chose. Mais Bellamy ne ressentait rien pour la blonde, hormis une grande affection car elle était son amie. Mais ce n'était pas plus. Enfin, il ne savait pas. Ça faisait si peu de temps qu'il la connaissait comment pouvait-il savoir si elle représentait bien plus qu'une amie à ses yeux? O lui avait parlé de coup de foudre, mais Bellamy n'y avait jamais cru, et n'y croyait toujours pas. Non ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être ça.

Il se força à fermer les yeux, et à essayer de s'endormir. Mais au bout de deux heures, il comprit que c'était peine perdue. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir du tout. Et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul. Il entendit des petits bruits de pas qui descendaient les escaliers et tourna le regard vers la blonde qui arrivait doucement, cherchant à savoir s'il dormait. Elle ne devait pas voir qu'il avait les yeux bien ouverts et pointés dans sa direction.

 **_ Tu dors pas princesse?**

 **_ Han! Tu m'as fait peur!**

 **_ Excuse moi.**

 **_ J'arrive pas à dormir, je peux venir avec toi?**

 **_ Oui viens.**

Il se redressa dans le canapé pour se décaler et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle la saisisse pour se guider. Il la sentit se glisser sous les draps avec lui et coller son dos contre son torse. Il avait l'impression que ce simple contact fit s'emballer son coeur, mais essaya de ne pas y penser, et que Clarke ne le sente pas.

 **_ Qu'est ce qui va pas? Stresse?**

 **_ Peut-être. Je sais pas.**

 **_ Y a autre chose? Finn?**

 **_ Non. C'est un abruti... Je... Je crois que je suis en manque de calins...**

Bellamy sourit, malgré la surprise de cette révélation. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Mais il comprenait. Lui était habitué depuis le temps, car même s'il avait eu des aventures avec des filles, il était seul la plupart du temps. Et le début est toujours compliqué, car c'est là qu'on prend conscience de ce que c'est que d'être seul. Alors il ne dit rien et l'enlaça de son bras, pour la rapprocher un peu plus contre lui. Il savait que comme ça, ils étaient assez proche pour qu'elle sente tout son corps, mais il voulait juste combler son petit coeur et ne penser à rien d'autre. Il sentit qu'elle plaça sa main sur la sienne, l'empêchant de partir s'il décidait de faire marche arrière. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce geste lui faisait du bien à lui aussi.

 **_ ça va mieux?**

 **_ Oui. Merci Bellamy. Dis, tu crois que ça va bien se passer demain?**

 **_ Evidemment! Je te l'ai dit déjà, ils vont t'adorer, et ils connaissent la mentalité de Finn. A choisir je te préfère toi, et ce sera pareil pour eux.**

Elle s'était retournée légèrement pour essayer de le regarder dans les yeux, malgré la noirceur de la nuit, et elle n'avait pas réfléchi à la distance de leurs corps. Sa bouche se retrouva tout près de celle de Bellamy, qui ne bougea pas. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau, son souffle chaud qui lui chatouillait les lèvres. Elle aurait voulu rester là des heures, à sentir cette chaleur l'envahir et la bercer.

 **_ Embrasse moi...**

 **_ Quoi?** Dit-il doucement sans s'écarter pour autant.

 **_ S'il te plait Bell...**

Sa voix se faisait suppliante, et Bellamy savait qu'il ne pouvait résister si elle prenait un ton pareil. C'était doux et sensuel, et il adorait ça. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit quand elle s'était retournée et que leurs visages étaient si proches. Alors il ne se fit pas prier, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde pour un baiser simple et sans artifices, juste ce qu'il fallait de douceur. Et puis petit à petit, au fil des minutes, ça devenait plus fort, plus brut, plus passionné. Bellamy sentait son corps se tendre sous les mains de Clarke, qui se baladaient sur son torse, sur ses hanches, sur ses bras, sur son cou. Il savait qu'elle agissait comme ça parce qu'elle avait un manque affectif, mais ce soir, il voulait être égoiste et profiter de ce moment. Parce que cette fille était plus qu'attirante, il fallait l'avouer. Mais que ce soit elle le fit y aller avec plus de précautions et de douceur malgré la passion qui prenait possession de son corps.

Quand il la sentit bouger et venir se planter au dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, il grogna de plaisir. Et elle sourit dans leur baiser, fière d'elle. Bellamy se redressa, s'asseyant dans le canapé, afin de se retrouver face à Clarke. De ses mains, il attrapa son débardeur qu'elle mettait pour dormir pour le faire passer au dessus de sa tête, et analysa le petit corps nu devant lui. Elle était plus que belle à ses yeux, et s'il avait pu la détailler pendant des heures, il l'aurait fait. Désormais, leurs torses se touchaient, et la sensation de leurs peaux nues les firent frissonner. Ce qui arracha un petit gémissement à la blonde durant leur baiser, le rendant complètement fou.

 **_ Clarke tu es sûre de toi?**

 **_ Oui... Je veux me sentir aimée, rien que ce soir... Je veux me sentir belle, et désirable.**

 **_ Tu es plus que désirable Clarke... Et pas que ce soir!**

Sans plus attendre, il la colla contre lui et les fit basculer tous les deux pour qu'il se retrouve au dessus d'elle. Quand il la lacha, il déscendit doucement déposer des baiser sur le creux de son ventre, et lui vola quelques gémissements qu'il aimait s'approprier rien que pour ce soir.

Elle avait planté ses mains dans ses cheveux, les caressant plus ou moins fort suivant les sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Ce soir là, elle avait longtemps hésité dans le lit de Bellamy, à savoir si elle devait écouter son coeur ou non. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de coucher avec un mec qui n'était pas le siens, ni avec un mec qu'elle connaissait depuis si peu de temps, mais Bellamy la faisait se sentir bien, et elle voulait ce soir, grâce à lui, se sentir vivante et aimée. Car elle commençait à ressentir le manque affectif, des caresses, des mots doux susurrés à l'oreille. Et ça la faisait se sentir mal. Toutes les nuits alors qu'elle était dans ce lit, elle avait espéré que ça passe, mais elle s'était rendue compte que non. Et alors que le stresse de sa journée de boulot ne la ménageait pas, elle avait craqué. Et elle ne regrettait pas. Car dans ses bras, sous ses caresses, ses baisers et sous son corps, elle se sentait plus que bien. Et elle sentait tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire passer à travers ses gestes. Il y avait été avec tant de douceur pour lui retirer ses vêtements, puis les siens, et quand il avait collé son corps au siens. Il devait savoir que c'était ce qu'elle recherchait, de l'affection, de la douceur, et pas juste du sexe pour dire d'avoir du sexe. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'accrocher à son cou et de planter ses yeux dans les siens car il avait uni leurs corps. Elle sentait ses larmes au bord des yeux, trop plein d'émotion et de plaisir. Mais aucune n'était sortie cette nuit là, car elle s'était concentrée, se mettant à la place de Bellamy. Il aurait sans doute pensé qu'il y était pour quelque chose, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il culpabilise.

Elle avait peu dormi, car elle avait préféré vivre le temps d'une nuit. Mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas eu de mal à s'endormir après ça, et lui non plus. Collé contre le corps de la blonde, il s'était senti apaisé, et avait sombré dans le sommeil alors qu'il la tenait encore dans ses bras, alors qu'il embrassait encore son front.

* * *

 **Et coucou !**

 **Alors est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu?**

 **Ce petit rapprochement aussi?**

 **Gros bisous !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 08**

* * *

Il avait ouvert les yeux, interpellé par le bruit de la machine à café qui était en marche. Il faisait encore sombre dehors, mais Bellamy savait que c'était le matin. Il se frotta le visage en aspirant doucement, quand son regard se posa sur Clarke qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, simplement vêtue d'un tee-shirt de Bellamy et de ses grandes chaussettes en moumoutte qu'elle portait tout le temps. Elle était belle et incroyablement sexy comme ça. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était réveillé, et elle faisait preuve de tous les efforts du monde pour faire le moins de bruits possible. Il sourit. Il resta quelques minutes à la regarder faire, à s'activer dans cette cuisine, alors que la faible lumière plongeait l'appartement dans une ambiance qu'il aimait bien. Quand l'odeur du café lui arriva jusqu'au nez, il se décida à sortir de son lit temporaire, enfila son pantalon de pyjama et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle lui fit un sourire timide et se replongea dans sa tasse. Bellamy avait très bien vu qu'elle avait rougie en le voyant, se remémorant surement ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Bien que lui aussi ait adoré, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se braque ou qu'elle le fuit, alors il était près à faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Juste pour elle.

 **_ Salut Princesse.**

Il se rapprocha, déposa un baiser sur son front et se tourna vers la cafetière pour se servir lui aussi un café, donc il aurait plus que besoin aujourd'hui. Il se retourna et resta appuyé contre le plan de travail, sentant que s'il essayait de s'assoir en face d'elle, elle serait sans doute mal à l'aise.

 **_ Tu as besoin que je t'emmène à l'école? Je sais que tu veux pas conduire sur la neige.**

 **_ Non ne t'en fais pas. Il va bien falloir que je m'y mette un jour...**

 **_ Ton premier jour n'est peut-être pas le meilleur pour ça...**

 **_ Oui je sais...**

Clarke était stressée, elle n'avait jamais aimé les jours importants comme celui ci, et bien souvent, elle avait une poisse monumentale. Alors aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle.

 **_ Bell écoute... Pour cette nuit...**

 **_ On est pas obligés tu sais.**

Il vit qu'elle avait relevé la tête dans sa direction, les joues rouges et les yeux perdus. Alors il s'était rapproché et avait déposé ses lèvres sur sa joue.

 **_ On est pas obligés d'en parler, on peut juste, garder ça pour nous et redevenir comme avant. Je sais ce que tu ressentais, je suis passé par là. Je sais que c'est déroutant. Mais ça passe après.**

 **_ Excuse moi.**

 **_ Je n'ai rien à t'excuser Clarke. Mais je peux te remercier par contre. Merci pour cette nuit.**

Il vit qu'elle rougissait encore plus que tout à l'heure et il rit doucement avant de poser sa tasse et de filer vers sa chambre pour prendre quelques vêtements dans son armoire avant de prendre possession de la salle de bain. Il savait qu'il avait semé le trouble chez Clarke, et il voulait la laisser seule avec ses sentiments, car au fil du temps, il avait appris que la jeune femme était plus que timide quand il s'agissait de ça.

Il s'était douché rapidement, et devant son miroir, il bloquait sur son reflet. Peut-être que sa soeur avait raison après tout. Il avait peut-être eu un coup de foudre. Il n'en était pas sûr, car il n'en avait jamais eu et n'y croyait pas jusque là, mais il était sûr d'une chose, ce qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit en couchant avec elle, c'était nouveau pour lui. Il savait qu'elle avait recherché de l'affection et de la douceur, mais il l'avait fait naturellement, et pas seulement pour elle. Il en avait eu envie lui aussi, il en avait eu besoin. Et c'était plus qu'étrange pour lui.

Quand il était sorti, Clarke n'était plus dans la cuisine, mais dans la chambre car il l'entendait pester en cherchant une tenue pour son premier jour. Elle n'avait sans doute pas prévu qu'il ferait si froid ici, et qu'il faudrait qu'elle se couvre même au travail. Mais elle avait fini par trouver puisqu'il la vit descendre, toujours vêtue seulement de son tee-shirt, son tee shirt à lui. Et cette vision lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Elle se précipita à la salle de bain, et quelques minutes après, il entendit l'eau couler à travers la porte.

Il retourna à la cuisine, où il remplit une nouvelle fois sa tasse de café. Il était fatigué. Il avait certe réussi à s'endormir après que la blonde l'ait rejoint, mais mine de rien, ça ne faisait pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. Pas assez pour une journée complète. Quelques minutes après, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et il la découvrit plus belle encore. Elle avait opté pour une robe en laine bleue nuit, des collants en laine noirs, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes plates un peu fourrées. Elle était magnifique. Il essaya de ne pas bloquer sur elle, mais il avait été pris la main dans le sac car Clarke s'était mise à sourire en passant une main devant ses yeux.

 **_ Pardon. Tu es très belle.**

 **_ Ça passe pour un premier jour tu crois?**

 **_ Oui c'est parfait!**

Elle lui sourit avant d'attraper la tasse qu'il tenait dans ses mains, en posant sa main sur celle de Bellamy et de boire une gorgée de sa boisson. Lui ne bougea pas, il n'en avait pas eu la force. Il la regarda préparer son sac, ainsi qu'un deuxième où elle avait de quoi bosser, des pochettes de dessins, des livres, des croquis... La panoplie du prof d'art quoi. Elle regarda l'heure à la pendule accrochée au mur de l'entrée et soupira. C'était l'heure. Elle préférait partir un peu plus tôt, histoire de se familiariser avec la conduite sur la neige, le chemin qu'elle allait devoir connaître par coeur, et l'école. Bellamy descendit en même temps qu'elle, avant de lui faire un signe de la main et d'ouvrir les portes vitrées du café, et d'allumer les lumières. Il y avait pas mal de monde qui venait déjeuner chez lui, alors il se devait d'ouvrir assez tôt. Il la regarda à travers la vitre, déneiger grossièrement sa voiture et s'engouffrer dedans. Bellamy avait laissé les chaines accrochées depuis le jour où il avait ramené sa voiture avec Lincoln, au moins, elle n'avait pas à s'embêter pour les mettre. Elle démarra et recula doucement, avant de sortir complètement de son champ de vision. Alors il s'activa, commença à descendre les chaises des tables et des comptoirs, alluma les machines pour qu'elles chauffent, jusqu'à ce que les premiers clients arrivent.

Clarke se concentrait autant sur la route que sur sa respiration. C'était pas si dûr de conduire sur la neige, du moment qu'on y allait tranquille et sans mouvement brusque. Et finalement, elle y prenait goût. Le bruit que faisaient ses pneus lui montraient à quel point son environnement avait changé en quelques jours. De New York elle était arrivée ici, où tout semblait être un autre monde. Mais elle aimait bien. Bellamy avait eu raison il y a quelques jours, en disant que c'était sympa ici. Elle aimait bien, les rues étaient jolies, les pistes de ski étaient sympas, et elle savait qu'elle y prendrait goût. Et puis, il y avait lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux, car il lui avait apporté tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Elle avait agi sous l'impulsion cette nuit, mais au fond, elle ne savait pas si elle devait le regretter ou pas. Car elle s'était en quelque sorte un peu servi de lui. Mais elle avait beaucoup aimé se sentir belle et aimée dans ses bras, même le temps d'une nuit.

Elle apperçu le parking de la petite école où elle travaillait, et repéra une place pour elle. Une fois garée, elle prit une grande inspiration et attrapa ses affaires avant de sortir et de se diriger vers le bâtiment. Elle se présenta à l'accueil et très vite, la directrice la salua et lui expliqua le fonctionnement ici. Bien sûr, son histoire avec Finn était déjà connue de tous les professeurs, mais aucun ne la jugea, car dans l'histoire, ils savaient que c'était elle qui était la victime, au même titre que Raven, la fiancée de Finn. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs comment elle allait. Elle aussi avait du changer complètement de vie. Sa matinée se passa bien, les classes qu'elle avait étaient sympa, tous semblaient heureux de pouvoir avoir de nouveau ce cours. La dernière heure arriva, et elle se plaça devant la porte pour faire entrer ses derniers élèves de la journée. Elle vit une petite tête brune qui lui était familière et se pencha pour recevoir le bisou de la petite Malina qui semblait vraiment contente de la revoir. Celle ci s'assit d'ailleurs au premier rang pour être au plus près du bureau de la blonde, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle leur avait concocté un petit jeu à faire tous ensemble pour le premier jour, une toile géante qu'elle avait prévu d'accrocher avec celles des autres classes sur l'un des murs de sa grande salle. Car elle était la seule prof de l'école à avoir sa salle attitrée rien que pour elle. Autant la décorer comme elle le souhaitait. Il y régnait une bonne ambiance, sous les rires des enfants et de Clarke qui peignait avec eux. Elle avait eu d'ailleurs le droit à un petit trait de peinture sur le visage de la part de Malina qui avait rit. Et elle avait riposté. Quand la sonnerie retentit, elle avait salué tous les enfants et placé la grande toile dans un coin pour qu'elle sèche sans être abimée.

 **_ Malina qui vient te chercher?**

 **_ Je prend le bus pour aller chez oncle Bell.**

 **_ Alors je te ramène d'accord?**

 **_ Ouiiii !**

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, et Clarke attrapa ses dernières affaires après avoir enfilé son manteau à capuche fourrée qu'elle s'était finalement achetée. Les deux demoiselles prirent la direction du parking et Clarke salua les derniers professeurs. Certains lui avaient demandé pourquoi elle avait Malina avec elle, mais la petite n'avait pas peur de clamer sur tous les toits que sa prof vivait chez son oncle en ce moment. Ils avaient capitulé avec un sourire, avant de partir. Clarke avait rougi. Maintenant tout le monde savait qu'elle vivait avec Bellamy, et ça ne tarderait certainement pas à parler. Elle grimpa dans sa voiture et la petite fit de même pour passer les quelques minutes de route menant au centre ville. Quand elle gara sa voiture, Clarke eut le souffle coupé. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir, c'était bien Raven, qui semblait aussi étonnée qu'elle. Elle avait les bras chargés de sacs pleins de courses, et cherchait ses clés pour déverrouiller la voiture, à côté de laquelle s'était garée Clarke.

 **_ Malina ma puce tu rentre, je te rejoins.**

 **_ Oui!**

La petite fila et poussa la porte du café pour aller se jeter dans les bras de son oncle. Elle avait expliqué à Clarke que tous les soirs elle allait au café en rentrant de l'école, elle y faisait ses devoirs et goutait, jusqu'à ce que ses parents viennent la récupérer en sortant du travail.

 **_ Salut.**

 **_ Bonjour... Clarke c'est ça?**

 **_ Oui.**

Clarke ne savait pas comment s'adresser à cette fille, après tout, elle avait gâché son couple, sa vie, ses projets, et son mariage. Elle était gênée, mais la fille en face avait l'air de l'être tout autant.

 **_ Alors comme ça tu connais Bellamy?**

 **_ Euh... Oui. C'est lui qui m'héberge. Le temps que je reçoive mes meubles.**

 **_ C'est rare venant de lui. Mais c'est cool, au moins tu n'es pas à la rue.**

 **_ Oui. Et... comment ça se passe pour toi?**

La brune se mit à rire devant la question embarrassée de la blonde. Elle regarda finalement le café de Bellamy avec un sourire.

 **_ On en parle autour d'un café?**

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Et oui me revoilà! J'avais du temps alors je me suis dit que j'allais vous poster la suite !**

 **Je suis ravie de voir que le chapitre précédent vous a plu autant! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, je l'avoue! ^^**

 **J'espère que les prochains vous plairont tout autant!**

 **Gros bisous !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 09**

* * *

Il avait été plus que surpris de voir Clarke rentrer dans le café avec Raven. Malina lui avait sauté dans les bras, lui avait raconté sa journée et le fait que Clarke l'avait raccompagnée, et il s'était demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas rentrée en même temps que la fillette. Et désormais il comprenait. Ces deux là avaient souffert, et aucunement à cause de l'autre, il était peut-être utile qu'elles le mettent au clair. Il les vit s'assoir à une table, et discuter tranquillement. Il se demandait bien s'il devait les déranger ou pas pour leur proposer une boisson, mais finalement, fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de leur table.

_ **Bien, vous êtes gentilles, pas de bagarre les filles.**

 **_ On est civilisées Blake! Qu'est ce que tu crois voyons?** Fit Raven avec un sourire sur le visage.

 **_ ça va alors! C'était au cas où tu vois... Qu'est ce que je vous sers?**

 **_ Capuccino pour moi... et sans sourire!** Dit Clarke en riant

 **_ Un café. Merci Blake!**

Il leur sourrit avant de se reculer en secouant la tête. Elle n'avait jamais arrêté de l'appeler par son nom de famille, et ça le faisait toujours autant rire. Raven était une fille drôle et sympa, avec une énergie débordante qu'elle déversait sur tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle était facilement aimée de tous, mais elle a rencontré Finn, et a perdu un peu de vue quelques personnes. Mais Bellamy ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il savait bien que derrière, Finn devait lui faire une vie si elle venait à voir quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas. Il passa derrière le comptoir et commença à préparer leurs commandes quand Jasper arriva vers lui, des yeux grands ouverts.

 **_ Je suis pris d'hallucinations ou bien ces deux là discutent réellement en riant?** Fit-il en montrant du doigt la table des filles.

 **_ Tu rêves pas. Je suis autant étonné que toi. Qui aurait cru voir ça un jour?**

 **_ Pas moi en tout cas. Au fait, j'ai fini de nettoyer la chambre pour Clarke, elle peut venir quand elle veut.**

 **_ C'est super ! Elle doit attendre de recevoir ses meubles et après elle vient.**

Il ne dit rien de plus et se concentra sur les boissons. Clarke lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas essayer de lui refaire son sourire dans la mousse, très bien, il ne le ferait pas. Il essaya par contre de faire une petite couronne, en rapport avec le petit surnom qu'il lui donnait. De ce côté là, et il en fut même étonné, il était plus fort, et ça ressemblait à quelque chose.

 **_ Oooooh ! !Je vois!**

 **_ Tu vois quoi?**

 **_ Tu veux pas qu'elle déménage c'est ça?**

 **_ Moins fort s'il te plait Jasper! Et puis... non, elle a le droit de partir quand elle veut. Je n'ai rien à dire la dessus.**

 **_ Mais tu aimerais qu'elle reste...**

 **_ Ptêtre bien, j'en sais rien ok?**

Jasper se mit à rire, en s'écartant de Bellamy, et celui ci essaya de cacher ses joues. Elles lui chauffaient tellement qu'il pensait qu'il devait ressembler à une tomate. C'était pas le meilleur moment de s'amener devant les filles, et surtout devant Clarke.

 **_ Jasper! Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, apporte çà à leur table!**

 **_ Bien Chef!**

Il attrapa le plateau avec les deux boissons et continua de rire en regardant son ami, avant de se diriger vers les filles et de poser les tasses sur la table. Il les entendit vaguement parler de mecs, d'aventures, de gouts musicaux.. il resta en fait quelques minutes à écouter ce qu'elles disaient, jusqu'à ce que Raven perde patience et relève la tête vers lui avec de grands yeux.

 **_ Jordan! T'as rien d'autres à faire que d'écouter les conversations des gens?**

 **_ ça se pourrait bien, mais vous êtes trop intéressantes! Et puis, Clarke est ma nouvelle future Colloc, alors y a pas de mal à apprendre à la connaître!**

 **_ Bah là c'est un moment qui m'est réservé alors tu dégages!**

Jasper se mit à rire en s'éloignant de la table puisque Raven lui lançait quelques coups de pieds, et Bellamy se mit à rire à son tour. Il aimait l'ambiance qui régnait dans ce café, dans son café. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait une vie comme ça après avoir quitté la police, mais il ne le regrettait pas. C'était différent, mais ça lui apportait tellement plus.

 **_ Je te propose qu'on lui fasse mordre la poussière! Il faut qu'il en bave, qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait, qu'il pleure à genoux devant nous!**

 **_ Je sais pas si je serai capable d'un truc pareil Raven!**

 **_ Bien sûr que si! Et puis, je serai avec toi!**

Clarke soupira. Raven était bien décidée à se venger, mais elle n'était pas sûr que son plan marcherait. Et surtout, elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à faire ce qu'il fallait. Depuis qu'il lui avait fait mal en venant ici, puis quand il avait essayé de frapper Bellamy sur la piste de Ski, elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester de marbre devant lui. Et encore moins toute seule.

Ça faisait presque une heure qu'elles discutaient, et sa tasse était désormais vide. Mais à force de parler, elle avait la bouche desséchée, et il lui fallait boire quelque chose. Alors elle fit un signe à Bellamy, afin de lui demander un nouveau cappuccino. Celui-ci arriva rapidement vers elle avec un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit.

 **_ Tu peux me refaire un cappuccino s'il te plait? Et sympa la couronne!**

 **_ Bien sûr!** Il sourrit à son compliment et se tourna vers la brune. **Raven?**

 **_ Ouais je veux bien! Bon Clarke allez, c'est pas compliqué!**

 **_ Je t'ai dit non Raven! Pourquoi tu insiste?**

 **_ Parce qu'il doit payer!**

 **_ C'est quoi le problème Clarke?**

 **_ Raven veut tendre un piège à Finn. Elle veut que j'aille chez lui pour lui faire croire que je veux revenir, que je commence à l'embrasser, à le déshabiller, l'attacher... Et qu'une fois qu'il serait nu et sans défense, elle me rejoigne et qu'on l'humilie.**

 **_ L'idée est tentante j'avoue! Mais ça inclut que tu te retrouves seule avec lui, et que tu l'embrasse...**

 **_ Voilà! Et ça je veux pas!**

 **_ C'est hors de question que tu le fasse, trouvez autre chose!**

 **_ Mais pourquoi?** Demanda Raven indignée.

 **_ Parce que c'est trop dangereux! Il s'est montré agressif envers elle, alors je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule avec lui!**

Il avait le visage rouge de colère, et Raven, était restée immobile alors qu'elles le regardaient toutes les deux partir vers ses machines pour refaire leurs boissons. Clarke appréciait qu'il pense à sa sécurité, et qu'il cherche à l'éloigner de lui au maximum. Mais elle savait que Raven ne lacherait pas. Elle commençait un peu à la cerner, et elle avait déjà comprit à quel point elle pouvait être bornée.

 **_ Il... Il s'est passé un truc entre vous?**

 **_ Comment ça?** Répondit Clarke en cachant ses joues rouges

 **_ J'en étais sûre! Je me disais que c'était bizarre que Bellamy t'héberge et qu'il soit autant protecteur qu'avec O' et sa fille!**

 **_ Il est gentil c'est tout!**

 **_ ça se voit que tu débarques blondie! Crois moi, Bellamy n'est pas comme ça avec n'importe qui!**

Clarke tourna alors sa tête vers lui, et l'observa entrain de faire son cappuccino. Il était penché au dessus de sa grande tasse XXL, et semblait si concentré, qu'elle savait qu'il était entrain de faire un dessin. Elle sourit quand elle le vit sourire aussi, fier de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était mignon. Mais elle repensa à ce que venait de lui dire Raven. Pourquoi l'avait-il hébergée alors s'il ne le faisait jamais pour n'importe qui?

Au moment où il arriva vers elles, Malina le suivit et vint s'assoir à côté de Clarke avec son cahier de dessin. Elle demanda de l'aide à la blonde pour faire une partie du corps d'un éléphant, et Clarke attrapa son crayon en souriant. Elle continua doucement le trait pour donner un peu plus de forme à l'animal, et Malina cria de joie.

 **_ Raven, on en parlera plus tard d'accord? Ce serait bien qu'on le fasse un peu plus tard, quand il ne s'y attendra plus, quand il pensera qu'on est passées à autre chose.**

 **_ Oui, ça lui ferait sans doute plus mal! Je t'aime bien en fait blondie!**

 **_ Moi aussi! Qui l'aurait cru hein?**

Raven rit et regarda avec attention le cahier de la demoiselle, et le dessin qui y était présent. Elle vit que Bellamy faisait pareil, un sourire aux lèvres, et des yeux tendres posés sur sa nièce et sur Clarke. Oui, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui avait poussé Bellamy Blake à héberger cette fille, et elle mourrait d'envie de le savoir. Mais il ne parlerait pas facilement, elle le savait.

 **_ Oncle Bell regarde mon éléphant!**

 **_ Il est magnifique ma chérie!**

Il entendit la porte du café s'ouvrir et quand il tourna la tête, Octavia entra et lui fit un sourire quand elle les aperçut. Elle fixa Raven sans comprendre mais la salua tout de même, se demandant comment ces deux là pouvaient être assises ensemble à la même table. Malina se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et Octavia déposa un bisou sur son nez, en la serrant contre elle. Sa fille lui avait manqué pendant cette journée. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait fini son service, et ce soir, Lincoln était de garde, ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle avait sa soirée de réservée rien que pour sa fille. Ça allait lui faire du bien de se retrouver en tête à tête. Elle demanda à Malina de récupérer ses affaires, et les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le café avec un sourire. Raven se releva après avoir fini son café, annonçant qu'elle avait encore un boulot à finir chez elle avant de retourner bosser le lendemain. Raven travaillait dans une entreprise de construction de machines nucléaires. C'était un métier cool, mais trop prenant. Elle les salua avant de prendre ses sacs de courses et de filer jusqu'à sa voiture. Clarke se retrouva donc seule avec Bellamy, et semblait dans ses pensées. Il devait l'avoir remarqué car il s'assit sur la banquette en face de la sienne, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

 **_ ça va pas Clarke?**

 **_ Euh... si si... C'est rien ne t'en fais pas.**

 **_ Tu n'as pas l'air bien tu sais... Si.. si ça te tracasse tant que ça le plan de Raven, ne le fais pas. Et je préfèrerai que tu ne le fasse pas.**

Il avait légèrement rougi, et Clarke n'avait pas loupé une miette de son visage. Ça le rendait encore plus beau. Dans un sens, sa phrase était un aveu, voilà pourquoi il semblait être gêné de ce qu'il venait de dire. Clarke lui sourit, avant de boire la dernière gorgée de sa boisson et de se relever.

 **_ Je vais monter, je... A tout à l'heure.** Dit-elle en s'écartant de lui.

* * *

 **Coucou ! :D**

 **Alors, vous étiez beaucoup à attendre avec impatience le passage avec Raven, est-il à la hauteur de vos attentes?**

 **Avez vous aimé cette suite?**

 **Gros bisous ! :D**


	11. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

Il était 21h, et Bellamy venait juste de fermer le café. Il avait eu des clients tardifs et n'avait pas voulu les mettre dehors, alors il avait attendu sagement, en nettoyant les tables puis les machines. Il avait même tout préparé pour le lendemain matin. Quand il passa la porte de son appartement, il vit que celui ci était plongé dans le noir, enfin presque parce que la seule lumière, ainsi que le seul son qu'il entendait, provenaient de la télévision. Alors il n'alluma pas, et s'avança doucement. Clarke était allongée dans le canapé, recouverte de la couverture qu'il utilisait lui pour dormir. La blonde semblait s'être endormie et Bellamy se mit à sourire. Elle était belle, et il se rendit compte qu'il adorait ce qu'il voyait. Peut-être que Jasper avait raison, il ne voulait pas qu'elle déménage. Mais avait-il seulement le droit de le montrer? Ce n'était pas comme si leur histoire ressemblait à quelque chose, ni même comme si elle existait. Mais il commençait enfin à se l'avouer, et pour ça, il avait fallu l'intervention d'Octavia ET de Jasper. Il était pourtant un grand garçon, il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Mais il fallait pour ça qu'il accepte l'éventualité de faire entrer quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Alors qu'il se rapprocha jusqu'à s'accroupir devant le canapé et donc devant Clarke, et fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Ce n'est qu'une fois juste devant son visage qu'il se permit de la réveiller en lui caressant la joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux, calmement, et plongea son regard dans le siens. Lui sourit, alors que le silence régnait pendant quelques secondes, pour lui laisser le temps de se réveiller.

 **_ Salut... Excuse moi je rentre tard... Tu as faim?**

Elle hocha la tête avant de se frotter les yeux et d'écarter la couverture qui était placée sur son corps. A cet instant, Bellamy découvrit qu'elle était en pyjama, un petit short et un débardeur, et il déglutit. Il se souvint alors de leur nuit, de son petit corps qu'il avait découvert avec ses lèvres, sur sa totalité. Ce petit corps qu'il avait aimé. Il l'avait trouvée plus que magnifique, et maintenant encore. Il recula et se redressa, essayant de cacher ses joues qui rougissaient. Oui, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Ils s'avancèrent tous deux à la cuisine, et Bellamy ouvrit le frigo pour voir ce qu'ils allaient manger.

 **_ Tu aimes le fromage?**

 **_ Oui.**

Elle ne dit rien de plus, et Bellamy sourit. Elle se réveillait à son rythme et il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien la voir comme ça. Elle ressemblait un peu à une enfant qu'on sort de son lit. Alors il sortit quelques pommes de terre de son placard et le fromage, et une fois le plat prêt, il le mit au four quelques minutes.

 **_ Tartiflette, histoire que ça te réchauffe.**

 **_ Tu es un vrai cordon bleu tu sais!**

 **_ Je sais! Tu verras que ça va te manquer quand tu vivras chez Jasper.**

 **_ Moui.**

Il essaya de trouver son visage mais elle le cacha comme elle pouvait. Venait-elle de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était triste elle aussi de déménager? Il n'en était pas sûr, et ne voulait pas s'imaginer des choses. Elle avait sans doute dit ça pour lui faire plaisir, ou pour ne pas montrer qu'elle se fichait de savoir ce qu'elle mangerait quand elle aurait sa chambre chez Jasper. Il remarqua qu'elle frissonnait, alors il se débarrassa de la petite veste à zip qu'il avait sur lui et la déposa sur ses épaules. Clarke lui sourit, avant d'enfiler chacun de ses bras dans les manches. Puis il commença à mettre la table.

Clarke se contrôlait pour ne pas que ses joues deviennent de plus en plus rouges, et que Bellamy ne la voit comme ça. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié le fait qu'il lui passe sa veste, encore chaude. Mais surtout, cette veste portait son odeur, cette odeur qu'elle avait appris à aimer avec le temps. Cette odeur qu'elle ne sentirait bientôt plus. Quand elle était partie du café, elle avait enfilé son pyjama et s'était enroulée dans sa couverture avant d'allumer la télé. Mais elle ne l'avait pas regardé. Elle était restée enroulée dans le tissu, pensive. Elle commençait à s'habituer à cet appartement, qu'elle trouvait à son goût, savait où chaque chose était rangée dans les placards, avait sa place sur l'étagère de la salle de bain, ainsi que sur l'étagère des gels douche dans la douche. Elle commençait à se sentir un peu à sa place ici, et elle allait devoir partir. Elle savait que c'était prévu, et que c'était elle qui avait demandé à Bellamy si elle pouvait encore rester le temps de trouver ses meubles, mais maintenant, elle se surprenait à vouloir qu'ils n'arrivent jamais. Et elle s'en voulait. Avait-elle réellement le droit de vouloir ça? Alors qu'ils étaient simplement des amis? Amis? Ça, elle ne savait réellement pas si c'était le bon mot pour les décrire. Elle s'était souvenue de leur nuit, bien que ce soit pour la réconforter elle, et sans aucun engagement derrière. Mais au fond, ça avait laissé une marque sur son coeur, comme une emprunte. Et elle savait que cette partie marquée, serait réservée pour lui, au cas où. Et puis, à force de réfléchir, et bercée par son odeur, elle avait fini par s'endormir.

Elle le regarda déposer le plat sur la table avec un sourire, et la bonne odeur de fromage lui parvint au nez. Elle laissa sortir un gémissement, signe que ce qu'il avait fait était réellement appétissant, et s'assit sur sa chaise. Sa chaise. Elle mangeait toujours à la même place, si bien qu'elle savait que c'était sa place. C'était drôle tout de même.

 **_ Bon appétit Clarke.**

 **_ Bon appétit Bell...**

Elle baissa les yeux sur le plat fumant, cachant ses joues rouges. Ce soir, elle devait vraiment ressembler à une gamine, elle en était sûre. Et il devait l'avoir grillée à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'était pas bon du tout.

Ils avaient mangé en se racontant leurs journées, comme le ferait tout couple qui ne s'était pas vu de la journée. Comme si c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Mais aucun ne s'en formalisa pas. Et puis ils avaient regardé un film, collés l'un à l'autre, enfouis dans cette couverture que Clarke avait piqué quelques heures plus tôt. Quand Bellamy avait vu qu'elle s'était endormie, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la réveiller une nouvelle fois, alors il avait attrapé la télécommande et avait éteint la télé, plongeant le salon dans le noir complet. Puis il avait collé son torse contre le dos de la blonde, et passé un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il en avait envie. Voir besoin. Fermant les yeux, il avait soupiré de bien être, et n'avait pas tardé à s'endormir. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il dormait bien, qu'il était serein, et reposé. Et il savait que c'était un des effets qu'avait Clarke sur lui. Il savait aussi que d'ici quelques jours, il reprendrait un rythme de sommeil plus saccadé et plus perturbé. Alors il ne fallait pas qu'il s'habitue à ça, à cette paix.

[..]

 **_ Mademoiselle Griffin?**

 **_ Oui c'est moi..** Répondit Clarke lorsque son téléphone sonnait pendant sa pause de midi.

 **_ Bonjour c'est le livreur, j'ai vos meubles, je peux être là ce soir pour vous les déposer.**

 **_ Ah oui super! Je vous attendrai à 18h au café « L'Aurore » si vous voulez. C'est en face de l'appartement.**

 **_ Très bien on fait comme ça. A ce soir.**

Elle raccrocha et se mit à sourire. Sourire qui était pris entre deux sentiments.

 **_ Tu as pas l'air si heureuse que ça.**

Harper était une de ses collègues de travail, elle travaillait avec les enfants elle aussi mais en tant qu'assistante pendant la cantine et à la garderie. Elle l'aimait bien et les deux jeunes filles avaient vraiment sympathisé, si bien qu'elles déjeunaient presque tous les jours ensemble, avant qu'Harper ne soit de garde à la cantine. Clarke avait appris qu'elle était la petite amie de l'ancien colocataire de Jasper, qui venait emménager avec elle. Ce qui les avait rapprochées. Mais la jeune fille arrivait à lire en elle comme personne n'avait pu le faire jusque là. Ou bien si, tout le monde, car c'était connu que Clarke était un livre ouvert.

 **_ Si bien sûr, je vais pouvoir emménager chez Jasper, mais ça me fait bizarre.**

 **_ Qu'est ce qui te fait bizarre? D'aller vivre chez Jasper? Ou bien de devoir reprendre l'habitude de dormir seule?**

Clarke s'étouffa avec ses pâtes, et Harper se mit à sourire. Oui, elle lui avait un peu parlé de comment ça se passait avec Bellamy, et le fait que depuis quelques jours, ils dormaient tous les soirs ensemble. Ils n'avaient plus recouché ensemble, mais rien que la présence de l'autre avait l'air de faire le même effet. Et puis, ils s'y étaient habitué. Bellamy avait retrouvé le confort de son lit, et Clarke s'était habituée au confort de ses bras. Et ça allait se terminer.

 **_ Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait? J'aurai jamais du prendre cette habitude...**

 **_ ça c'est clair! Mais vous en aviez envie tous les deux il me semble, tu n'es pas la seule fautive Clarke. Dis toi que lui aussi va avoir du mal à dormir seul au début.**

Oui elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Pauvre Bellamy, elle s'était imposée chez lui, s'était étalée comme si elle était chez elle, et elle allait tout lui enlever. Peut-être que ça lui ferait autant bizarre qu'à elle. Ou bien peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien de retrouver un peu plus sa liberté chez lui. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ça.

 **_ Mais dis moi... Il ne se passe rien entre vous?**

 **_ Non, rien du tout. On est amis... Je suppose.**

 **_ Tu suppose ou tu es sûre?**

 **_ J'en sais rien en fait...**

 **_ Je reformule alors... Tu veux être son amie?**

 **_ Non.**

C'était sorti du coeur, et sans qu'elle ne le contrôle. Harper avait sourit, et Clarke avait ouvert la bouche pour montrer qu'elle était choquée de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Non elle ne voulait pas être son amie, car elle savait que c'était impossible. Au fond, elle voulait plus, bien plus. Elle voulait de nouveau ressentir ce qu'il lui avait fait sentir quand ils étaient revenus de leur journée sur les pistes, et pas seulement pour une nuit, mais pour le reste de ses jours.

 **_ Oh merde...**

 **_ Et si ma belle... tu es amoureuse.**

 **_ Oh merde...** répéta-t-elle sous le regard amusé de son amie.

Oui, elle était dans la merde. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle tombe amoureuse si vite après ce que Finn lui avait fait, et encore moins de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant quelques semaines. Mais c'était arrivé. En soit, était-ce si étonnant? Il était gentil avec elle, prenait soin d'elle, lui montrait que sa présence chez lui était quelque chose de tout à fait normal, et lui permettait d'avoir de l'attention. C'était au final, ce que les choses seraient devenues tôt ou tard. Il fallait juste qu'elle sache quoi faire, si elle devait lui dire ou bien faire comme si de rien était.

* * *

 **Coucou ! :D**

 **Et voilà, une nouvelle arrivante de la tribu est arrivée :D**

 **J'espère que ça vous plait en tout cas !**

 **J'ai du monde à la maison ce week end, donc je ne pourrais vous poster la suite qu'à partir de lundi ^^**

 **En attendant je vous fais de gros bisous !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

Quand elle était arrivée au café ce soir là, elle avait croisé son regard, et ses joues avaient rougies. Maintenant qu'elle avait pris conscience de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle n'arrivait plus rien à cacher. Même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle s'avança pour s'assoir sur un tabouret de bar et Jasper vient la saluer en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

 **_ Salut chère coloc!** Dit-il avec un sourire.

 **_ Salut coloc! Le livreur va pas tarder à arriver pour déposer mes meubles! Tu vas enfin avoir de la compagnie!**

 **_ Oh génial! Je vais me sentir moins seul pour mes soirées film!**

Clarke rit alors qu'il déposa devant elle son habituel cappuccino. A force, ils savaient ce qu'elle prenait, et elle n'avait même plus besoin de commander pour avoir sa boisson. Et c'était super agréable, car ça la faisait se sentir à sa place, chez elle.

 **_ Merci!**

Jasper s'éclipsa un instant et revint quelques instants après avec un petit trousseau de clés qu'il lui tendit.

 **_ Voilà tes clés, je peux officiellement te les donner alors tiens!**

Elle les attrapa avec un sourire et les fourra dans la poche de son manteau. Oui, elle allait officiellement déménager. Elle cacha le peu de tristesse qu'elle ressentait pour ne pas le blesser et se concentra sur sa boisson, quand elle entendit la voix grave de Bellamy saluer un client au loin, en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne soirée. Elle savait très bien qu'il allait venir la voir, et elle ne voulait pas encore lui annoncer qu'elle allait pas tarder à quitter son appartement. Quand il arriva devant elle, Jasper s'empressa de lui annoncer la nouvelle et Clarke releva la tête. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se mette à sourire, comme à son habitude, mais il ne fit rien, et attrapa une tasse qu'il se mit à essuyer nerveusement. Harper avait raison. Lui aussi allait devoir reprendre ses habitudes.

 **_ On montera tes meubles tous les deux si tu veux, je vais pas te laisser les porter seule coloc!** Dit Jasper avec un sourire.

 **_ Je le ferai, Clarke ne va pas porter des trucs si lourds.** Répondit Bellamy, concentré sur sa tasse.

 **_ Tu sais que ta tasse est sèche depuis bien cinq minutes Bell?** Demanda Clarke avec un maigre sourire.

Celui ci s'arrêta avant de la reposer et planta son regard dans le siens. Elle pouvait clairement y lire de la tristesse, et ça lui serra le coeur. Elle ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait autant d'effet de savoir qu'elle partait de chez lui. Certes elle n'allait pas loin car elle allait de l'autre côté de la route, mais ce n'était pas chez lui, sous le même toit et dans le même lit.

 **_ Bellamy, je peux rester encore une nuit? Je n'ai pas la foi de faire toutes mes valises ce soir en fait...**

 **_ Oui!**

Elle fut surprise de la volonté qu'il avait mis dans sa phrase et se mit à sourire. Jasper avait rit, devant le bon qu'elle avait fait, et s'était écarté un peu, se sentant soudain en trop. Il savait que ces deux là s'étaient habitués à vivre ensemble, et qu'ils avaient peut-être besoin de passer ce cap tous les deux.

 **_ Clarke...**

 **_ Oui je sais, moi aussi ça me fait bizarre.**

Il lui avait sourit, mais n'avait pas parlé. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de toute façon, elle ne changerait pas d'avis maintenant qu'elle recevait ses meubles. Et puis pour quelle raison aurait-elle changé d'avis? Qu'avait-il à lui proposer?

Elle s'était plongée dans la contemplation de sa tasse jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne et qu'elle décroche pour parler à sa mère. Elle lui raconta ses dernières nouvelles, et prit un peu des nouvelles de chez elle, avant de raccrocher. Il ne la voyait pas souvent au téléphone avec sa mère, mais chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, elle raccrochait souvent un peu à cran, en ayant marre des reproches de sa mère. Oui elle avait quitté un poste de rêve, mais elle s'en portait bien, et elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait. Qu'importe ce qu'elle pouvait bien en penser. Quand il voulu lui demander comment elle se sentait après ce coup de fil, il vit un homme habillé d'une parka marquée sur la poitrine, et sut qu'il s'agissait du livreur. Clarke suivit son regard, et comprit elle aussi. Alors elle se redressa et se dirigea vers lui pour se présenter. Quelques minutes après, elle revint à sa chaise pour prendre son manteau, et repartit vers la sortie. Jasper demanda à Bellamy s'il pouvait y aller, et Bellamy resta un instant immobile. Clarke partait.

 **_ Bellamy?**

C'était la voix de sa soeur qui l'avait tiré de sa rêverie. Il avait secoué la tête, et lui avait sourit avant qu'elle ne lui fasse un bisou sur la joue. Elle savait très bien ce que son frère ressentait, elle l'avait deviné dès le début. Mais en voyant son regard là tout de suite, elle en était plus que persuadée. Et ce qu'il ressentait était bien plus fort qu'avant.

 **_ O' tu peux gérer le café quelques minutes? Jasper et moi on a des meubles à déménager.**

 **_ Bien sûr! Et Bell... je suis désolée...**

 **_ Je sais... Merci O!**

Il lui fit un autre bisou, et un à sa nièce qui arrivait vers lui avec Lincoln et se dirigea avec Jasper vers le camion du livreur.

 **_ Tu crois qu'il va le supporter?** Demanda Lincoln qui arriva vers Octavia.

 **_ J'en sais vraiment rien... Je l'ai rarement vu comme ça.**

 **_ Oui, moi aussi... Je crois qu'on s'est tous habitués à elle... Mais pas comme lui.**

 **_ J'ai juste peur que ça le brise.**

[..]

Bellamy ferma le café et fit une accolade à Jasper qui prit la direction de son appartement. Clarke était avec lui, et restait silencieuse, alors que Bellamy alla ouvrir la porte juste à côté, celle qui menait à chez lui. Il ne parla pas non plus, mais il était attentif. Il écoutait le bruit des pas de Clarke qui montait les marches, et qui résonnait sur son parquet. Ce son qu'il avait commencé à aimer, comme tout le reste. Arrivé en haut, il déposa sa veste sur l'une des chaises et se rendit tout droit à la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo, cherchant un bière et en proposa une à Clarke qui accepta avec un sourire. Il déboucha les deux petites bouteilles avant de se diriger vers elle. Elle semblait ailleurs, perdue dans les photos accrochées à son mur. Cette soirée allait être lourde à supporter, il le sentait déjà. Elle avait bloqué sur une photo de lui, Octavia et Lincoln, en uniformes de police. Elle n'avait jamais du la remarquer car elle semblait étonnée de le voir habillé ainsi. Elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il tendit sa bière, et lui demanda des explications en l'attrapant.

 **_ Ah oui... C'était lors de la remise de diplôme de police d'Octavia. On était fiers Linc et moi.**

 **_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais policier.**

 **_ C'était y a longtemps tu sais... Maintenant j'ai un café, et je suis content.**

 **_ Pourquoi tu as arrêté?**

 **_ C'est une longue histoire...**

 **_ Crois le ou non, mais je n'ai pas envie de me coucher et de terminer cette journée, alors j'ai le temps...** dit-elle en souriant tristement.

Bellamy savait qu'elle faisait allusion au fait que demain, elle vivrait en face, et plus avec lui, et ça avait l'air de la bouleverser. Alors il avait lui aussi envie de faire trainer cette dernière soirée en sa compagnie, même si pour ça, il devait parler de son passé.

 **_ Ok** , fit-il en s'adossant au meuble sur lequel était posée la photo. **C'était il y a... ouf, dix ans en fait. Mon dieu c'est tellement loin. Octavia avait dix neuf ans quand elle a fini l'école de police. Linc et moi on était coéquipiers, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés tous les deux. J'avais 25 ans à l'époque. Tout se passait très bien en fait... Quelques années plus tard, il y a eu quelques affaires de trafics de drogues en ville. J'étais en charge de l'affaire, mon chef nous avait séparés Linc et moi. Il nous avait envoyés, mon équipe et moi faire une descente dans un entrepôt à l'extérieur de la ville, et il y a eu une fusillade. On a descendu tout le monde, parce qu'ils ont tiré les premiers. Malheureusement, on a su après que ce n'était pas les mecs sur lesquels on enquêtait. On les a tués alors qu'ils n'étaient pas ceux qu'on cherchait. Puis j'ai été arrêté. Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup. Puis quand j'ai assisté au procès de mon chef j'ai compris. Il s'est servi de mon équipe et moi, car en fait, c'était lui le chef de la bande qu'on cherchait. Il nous a fait éliminer une bande ennemie pour protéger son business.**

 **_ C'est horrible!**

 **_ Oui. On a été interrogés pendant un moment, et finalement, on a été jugés non coupables, car on a fait qu'obéïr à des ordres venant de notre supérieur. Et puis, on s'était fait tirer dessus aussi... Du coup, j'ai été libéré, mais j'ai été viré par la même occasion. Parce que ça le faisait pas dans mon dossier. Et toute mon équipe aussi d'ailleurs. Et puis, j'ai vu que le café était à l'abandon, alors je l'ai racheté pour une bouchée de pain. Je crois que grâce à ça, je me suis senti moins seul et moins perdu. J'avais quelqu'un à cette époque. Mais elle n'a pas supporté ce que j'avais fait, et elle m'a quitté.**

 **_ Je suis désolée Bell...**

 **_ Pas moi. J'ai compris avec le temps qu'elle et moi ça ne marcherait pas. Je me suis plongé dans les travaux, pour faire de cet endroit un endroit chaleureux, où on aime venir. Je voulais dans un sens me faire pardonner ce que j'avais fait.**

 **_ C'est réussi tu sais... ce soir là quand j'ai débarqué, j'ai bien du craquer une bonne dizaine de fois avec la poisse que j'avais eu, et pourtant, c'est entre ces murs que je me suis sentie le mieux.**

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire que c'était chez lui qu'elle se sentait encore le mieux, car elle savait que ça gâcherait ce moment là puisque tous les deux savaient que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle était là.

 **_ Pourquoi tu as appelé le café comme ça? « L'Aurore ».**

 **_ Aurora Blake... C'était le nom de ma mère.**

 **_ C'est beau. Et ça rend ton histoire encore plus belle.**

Elle lui fit un sourire et but une gorgée de sa bière avant de s'approcher de lui, et de se coller contre son torse. Elle en avait juste besoin, après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, après l'émotion qu'elle avait ressenti quand il s'était ouvert à elle. Il avait été un peu surpris, enfin pas tant que ça, et avait fini par poser ses bras autour de son corps pour la rapprocher de lui. Ça allait lui manquer. Cette chaleur, cette odeur, sa voix, les battements de son coeur contre sa propre poitrine.

 **_ Tu vas me manquer.**

* * *

 **Coucou ! :D**

 **La voilà l'explication de pourquoi Bell ne fait plus partie de la police !**

 **Et j'espère qu'elle vous plait ! :D**

 **Ce chapitre était le dernier que j'avais en stock, donc il faut que je vous écrive la suite, ce qui fait que je ne sais pas si d'ici deux trois jours je pourrais vous la poster parce que j'ai la crève et que je me sens pas trop d'écrire pour le moment! :/**

 **Du coup, j'essai de vous faire ça pour ce week end ! :3**

 **Gros bisouuuus !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

[..]

Bellamy était concentré sur la boisson qui coulait dans la grande tasse XXL rouge avec des poids, SA tasse préférée, celle qu'il gardait que pour elle. Un dernier coup d'oeil à la pendule au dessus de la machine, et un sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Clarke n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour prendre comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, son cappuccino avec lui. Et comme chaque matin, il se tenait prêt à l'accueillir. Il savait qu'elle était ponctuelle, et qu'elle arrivait toujours à la même heure. Le carillon au dessus de la porte sonna, et il sentit son coeur accélérer. Il se retourna et déposa la boisson terminée sur le comptoir.

 **_ Pile à l'heure!** Dit la blonde en riant.

 **_ Comme toujours Princesse!**

Elle se pencha au dessus du comptoir pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, et il lui fit un sourire avant de la voir s'assoir et poser son sac à ses pieds. Depuis qu'elle était venue chez lui pour la dernière soirée, et qu'elle était partie, sa présence lui manquait énormément, et il ne voulait pas louper ce moment qu'il pouvait avoir avec elle chaque matin.

 **_ Quoi de prévu aujourd'hui?** Demanda-t-il.

 **_ Et bien, on a une sortie scolaire de prévue, avant les vacances, on emmène les enfants au cinéma. Alors ça va être tranquille ce matin. Et puis cet aprèm, j'ai deux cours et j'ai fini.**

 **_ Et bah, ils ont la belle vie ces profs!** Dit-il en riant.

 **_ Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux!**

Elle lui tira la langue avant de commencer à boire sa boisson. Comme tous les matins, elle ne déjeunait pas, et prenait à manger au café. Alors avant qu'elle ne le lui demande, Bellamy attrapa un gros cookie aux trois chocolats et le déposa devant la blonde. Elle écarquilla les yeux un instant, et finit par lui sourire, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

 **_ Tu me connais par coeur dis donc...**

 **_ Oh tu sais... tu es mon quotidien désormais.**

Il s'écarta d'elle, et Clarke ne put retenir son coeur de battre plus fort. Est ce qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire? De ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire pour elle? Parce que oui, elle aimerait être son quotidien, mais elle n'ose pas le lui dire.

Bellamy s'était dirigé vers les tables un peu plus loin, pour ne pas que Clarke remarque ses joues rouges. Il avait dit ça comme ça, mais il se rendait compte à quel point c'était vrai et personnel. Cette fille représentait bien plus qu'une simple cliente pour lui, et le fait qu'il connaisse si bien ses habitudes était normal pour lui. Seulement, le lui dire ne faisait pas partie de ses projets. Il s'attarda à nettoyer la table dans le coin, celle à laquelle la blonde s'était assise lorsqu'elle avait débarqué dans sa vie, complètement trempée, et complètement sublime. Et il repensa, à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis.

[..]

 **_ Clarke tu fais quoi pour Noël?** Demanda Octavia qui était assise au comptoir entrain de faire faire ses devoirs à Malina.

 **_ Je vais aller voir ma mère à New York. Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vue et elle me harcèle pour que j'y aille puisque j'aurai des vacances. Et vous?**

 **_ Nous on le fait là, comme chaque année. C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas là, mais ta mère a besoin de toi.**

Clarke lui fit un sourire désolé, et attrapa le cappuccino que Jasper venait de poser devant elle avec un sourire. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir passer ce moment avec eux, même si elle avait peur de se sentir de trop dans ce moment familial. Mais sa mère lui manquait, et elle manquait énormément à sa mère. Il était temps qu'elle aille la voir, et Noël était le moment parfait.

 **_ De toute façon, on fait le nouvel an chez nous Clarke! Je le fais chaque année, alors tu as obligation d'être là!** Intervint Jasper.

 **_ Pas de soucis, si je suis obligée, alors je serai là.** Dit la blonde en riant.

Elle regarda au loin Bellamy qui s'affairait dans la petite réserve, à ranger la livraison qu'il venait de recevoir. Elle voyait très bien qu'il semblait un peu en galère, et qu'il était à la limite de tout faire tomber. Alors Clarke se releva de son tabouret et se permit de le rejoindre. Il ne la vit pas arriver, la vue bloquée par le gros carton qu'il essayait de placer en haut de l'étagère. Seulement, quelque chose bloquait, et il ne le voyait pas non plus. Clarke se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et attrapa le petit rouleau de papier film qui bloquait le passage et Bellamy s'empressa de glisser le carton dans son emplacement. Il tapota ses deux mains ensembles pour enlever les traces de poussière, et se retourna en souriant.

 **_ Tu mas sauvé Ja.. Clarke?**

 **_ C'est moi!**

Elle ne put retenir un sourire et remarqua qu'il fit de même. La réserve était petite, si bien qu'ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Clarke pouvait sentir le parfum de Bellamy, mais aussi l'odeur de son shampoing, des odeurs qui lui manquaient et qu'elle aimait vraiment. A cet instant, elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle savait que ça lui minerait le moral de devoir se séparer de ses bras. Alors elle préféra rester là où elle était et s'appuya contre l'étagère.

 **_ Je t'ai vu en galère avec ton carton.**

 **_ Merci, je comprenais pas ce qui bloquait... Comment ça se passe avec Jasper? Tu as tenu presqu'un mois c'est déjà un exploit.** Rit-il.

 **_ Il est adorable. Et il est marrant. Et l'appart est cool.**

Bellamy voyait très bien que derrière les sourires de la blonde, il y avait autre chose, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas montrer. Il se demanda si peut-être, elle ressentait la même chose que lui, ce manque de l'autre, et si, elle regrettait d'être partie. Lui le vivait complètement, et avait du mal à dormir une nuit complète tellement sa présence lui manquait, mais pouvait-il souhaiter qu'elle vive la même chose?

 **_ Bell? Je voulais te dire...**

Mais elle s'arrêta, car Jasper venait de passer la tête à travers la porte, l'air affolé.

 **_ Euh Clarke... Je... Je suis désolé..**.

Clarke voyait qu'il avait du mal à parler, et que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide. Elle se rapprocha de lui, inquiète et lui demanda de respirer.

 **_ Ton téléphone arrêtait pas de sonner, alors on a décroché...**

 **_ Qu'est ce qui se passe?**

 **_ C'est ta mère Clarke... Elle veut te parler...**

Clarke sentit son coeur rater un battement. Sur le coup, elle avait cru que quelque chose était arrivé à sa mère, et elle soupira. Jasper ne savait vraiment pas choisir ses mots. Elle lança un regard à Bellamy et celui ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui faire un sourire. Apparemment, il était de son avis. Elle n'avait pas pu finir ce qu'elle voulait dire à Bellamy, à savoir qu'il lui manquait, mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait le faire après.

Elle attrapa le téléphone que lui tendait Jasper, et elle remarqua que les deux garçons quittèrent la petite réserve pour la laisser seule.

[..]

Elle regardait les petites bougies qui dansaient devant l'hotel, sous les chants qui résonnaient dans l'église. Son coeur semblait froid, perdu, démuni de tout sentiment. Elle aurait du être triste, mais étrangement, non, elle ne l'était pas. Quand deux jours plus tôt, elle avait eu sa mère au téléphone, elle avait eu un petit pincement au coeur en apprenant la mort de sa grand mère, mais un tout petit. Elle avait pris le premier avion, ne souhaitant pas prendre sa voiture, et avait rejoint sa mère pour les obsèques. A quelques jours de Noël, elle savait que sa mère avait besoin d'elle, qu'elle ne s'en remettrait sas doute pas d'avoir perdu elle même sa maman, et elle devait être là. Mais la vérité, c'est que Clarke n'avait jamais aimé cette femme, qui ne l'avait jamais aimé en retour. Elle l'avait toujours traité comme une invisible, donnant ses jouets à d'autres enfants, ou même en la traitant d'illuminée quand Clarke avait émis le souhait de faire une école d'art. C'était sans doute en partie pour ça que sa mère n'avait pas accepté. Elle ne l'avait jamais qualifiée de grand mère, ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais appelé de cette manière. Et aujourd'hui qu'elle était décédée, elle ne ressentait rien. Elle se sentait mal de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas montrer qu'elle était dévastée. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle ne pouvait pas jouer la comédie pour leur bon vouloir.

La cérémonie était bien trop longue à son goût, et elle espérait qu'une chose, que cette période de fête se termine pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle. Chez elle. Elle se sentait bien là bas, et avait découvert qu'elle s'était très attachée à ces gens. Octavia, Lincoln, Malina, Raven, Jasper, Harper, et Bellamy. Rien que de penser à lui, un sourire prit place sur son visage, et son coeur s'affola. Oui, elle était amoureuse de lui, elle en avait pris conscience avec Harper, mais dans un sens, elle aimait ça. Un raclement de gorge la sortit de ses pensées, et elle remarqua les regards plongés sur elle, ces regards indignés de la voir sourire. Ça allait définitivement être long.

Noël n'avait pas été très joyeux cette année. Et Clarke n'en avait pas profité une seule seconde. Cette réunion de famille avait tourné autour du décés de la grand mère, si bien que personne n'avait fait la fête, les échanges de cadeaux n'avaient pas vraiment eu lieu, et surtout, les rires étaient aux abonnés absents. Et la blonde ne regrettait pas d'être repartie plus tôt que prévu. Elle avait promis à sa mère de rester quelques jours après noël, et de repartir pour passer le nouvel an avec ses amis, mais elle n'avait pas pu tenir, devant les reproches de sa mère sur son avenir qu'elle avait foutu en l'air, sur les reproches de sa famille sur son comportement qui avait été « inacceptable » durant les obsèques de la grand mère... Elle avait été en colère sur le coup, mais tout ceci s'était apaisé dès lors où elle avait vu le panneau d'entrée de la ville. Sa ville. Alors elle avait attrapé ses sacs dans la soute du bus, et s'était précipitée vers le café de Bellamy. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle inspira profondément, fermant les yeux, et s'imprégnant de nouveau de cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant.

 **_ Clarke!**

Elle ouvrit les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de la petite fille qui se rapprochait d'elle en courant, et se penchant pour la rattraper quand elle lui sauta dans les bras.

* * *

 **Coucou ! :D**

 **Oui je sais, j'avais dit fin de semaine, mais la vérité c'est qu'hier ça allait mieux et du coup, je me suis mise à écrire, et écrire et écrire ... XD et du coup j'étais tellement inspirée que j'ai super bien avancée dans cette histoire ^^ Donc, je suis trop fière de moi et je viens vous poster la suite. Ce chapitre n'est certe pas très interessant, je vous l'accorde, mais il sert à renforcer les sentiments de nos deux loulou :D**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :D**

 **Gros bisous !**


	14. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

* * *

[..]

 **_ Bien, je crois qu'on a tout!** Dit fièrement Jasper.

Clarke qui était entrain d'accrocher les derniers ballons le regarda et se mit à sourire. Elle avait passé sa journée à organiser la soirée du nouvel an avec lui, et elle était désormais, aussi impatiente que lui que les premiers invités arrivent. Ils avaient fait les choses en grand niveau décoration, et repas, Clarke ayant préparé le plus de choses possibles pour ne pas que Jasper ne mette que des chips à manger. Et elle était toute aussi fière de ce résultat.

 **_ On est trop bons qu'est ce que tu crois?!** Dit-elle en collant un dernier bout de scotch.

Elle descendit de sa chaise et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'appartement. C'était superbe, il y avait des ballons un peu partout, des guirlandes lumineuses de toutes les couleurs, et des spots de lumières reflétant des formes de toute sorte contre le sol au centre du grand salon. Oui, elle adorait ce qu'ils avaient fait, rien que tous les deux.

 **_ Quelle heure il est? Oh bon sang, il est si tard! Je file me préparer!**

Clarke déposa les ciseaux et le rouleau de scotch qu'elle tenait sur le petit comptoir de la cuisine, et se précipita à la salle de bain pour se préparer. Après une douche rapide, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et fila dans sa chambre pour enfiler sa robe. Elle avait choisi une robe bleu marine, cintrée en haut et large en bas, avec une grande ceinture argentée au milieu du buste. Le petit col rond lui se terminait derrière par un dos nu, avec une simple lanière en plein milieu. Elle adorait cette robe, qu'elle avait achetée spécialement pour l'occasion. Une fois habillée, elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour finir par se maquiller, et se coiffer. Bien, elle était prête, et pouvait laisser la place à Jasper, qui s'impatientait derrière la porte.

 **_ Et bah... Tu es... Tu vas voler des coeurs ce soir ma belle !**

Elle rit et le poussa dans la salle de bain, avant de vérifier que tout était prêt pour ce soir. Elle regarda un instant par la fenêtre du salon, et son regard tomba sur les fenêtres de l'appartement de Bellamy. Elle voyait la lumière fuser à travers les rideaux, et sourit. Elle se demandait bien comment il serait habillé ce soir.

Les premiers invités ne tardèrent pas à arriver, et Clarke était heureuse de les voir. Elle avait rencontré le petit ami de Harper, l'ancien colocataire de Jasper, et elle l'avait adoré. Il était certes aussi taré que son colocataire, mais il était super sympa. Octavia était venue avec Lincoln et Malina, et même Raven était là, parmis la foule d'amis de Jasper que la blonde ne connaissait pas. Et très vite, elle l'aperçut dans la pièce, et son souffle se coupa. Il était beau, il était classe, et il était incroyablement... sexy. Clarke avala difficilement sa salive. Elle savait que ce soir, elle aurait du mal à contrôler ses sentiments s'il restait habillé comme ça. Il portait un jean noir, avec une chemise noire elle aussi. Seulement, cette chemise était un peu trop déboutonnée au col au goût de la blonde, qui savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas à cette vue. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et remarqua qu'il ne semblait plus bouger.

Il était bloqué, incapable de faire un quelconque mouvement. Elle était là, devant lui, sublime et tellement sexy dans cette petite robe bleu marine. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en une queue haute, et il adorait voir son cou si accessible. Il déglutit, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, et encore plus quand elle se plaça face à lui, pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Elle était à sa hauteur, grâce à ses hauts talons, et il devait admettre qu'il adorait avoir son visage aussi en face du siens.

 **_ Tu es...**

Mais il ne trouva aucun mot, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du corps de la blonde devant elle. Clarke en rit, ses joues se colorant joliment, et elle le remercia avant de lui renvoyer le compliment. Il n'avait rien dit, mais elle avait compris l'idée, c'était le principal. Il sourit, et elle l'entraina vers le buffet pour lui proposer à boire. Bellamy opta pour une bière, ne voulant pas trop boire non plus, et elle en attrapa une dans un petit sceau plein de glaçons.

 **_ Merci.**

Elle se servit elle aussi une petite bouteille en verre et tendit la sienne dans sa direction pour trinquer. Bellamy laissa ses yeux posés sur elle, sachant très bien que cette soirée allait être une torture pour lui, car il allait devoir empêcher son coeur de sortir de sa poitrine à chaque vision de la blonde.

Les heures avaient défilé, et désormais, ils en étaient à faire le décompte tous ensemble. Clarke était posée à côté de Bellamy, Malina sur ses genoux, prête à souhaiter bonne année à ceux qu'elle aimait.

 **_ Bonne annéééééée !**

Tout le monde criait dans l'appartement, et elle se mit à rire. La petite fille se cramponna à son cou, et lui souhaita une bonne année, et Clarke fit de même. Elle remarqua Octavia qui embrassait Lincoln à pleine bouche, lui transmettait tout son amour pour une nouvelle année qui commençait, et elle sourit. Ils étaient beaux, et leur relation était belle. Malina se jetta dans les bras de son oncle pour faire pareil, et elle se dirigea ensuite vers ses parents qui l'accueillirent à bras ouverts. Clarke fut attrapée par pas mal de paires de bras, et Bellamy sourit lui aussi quand ce fut son tour. Quand enfin il eut un instant à lui, il se rapprocha de la blonde, et lui attrapa la main, avant qu'elle soit emmenée loin de lui. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui, ses beaux yeux qu'il adorait.

 **_ A mon tour de t'avoir un peu Princesse.**

Elle rit, les joues rouges, et se rapprocha de lui pour lui sauter dans les bras. Bellamy sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre quand elle posa sa bouche contre son oreille pour lui souhaiter la bonne année, et reserra son emprise autour de sa taille. Et la sensation de la peau nue de Clarke, son dos si doux et si chaud, provoqua en lui une explosion.

 **_ Bonne année Clarke.**

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ils étaient restés comme ça un petit moment, ne souhaitant visiblement pas se séparer. Et cette idée lui plaisait. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, cette vanille qui lui manquait, et son odeur, propre à elle même, qui le rendait fou. Elle avait placé ses mains le long de sa nuque, et un frisson le parcouru jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle avait du le remarquer car il sentait qu'elle souriait dans son cou. Elle lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet ce soir, et l'alcool, enfin, le peu d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré ne pouvait pas l'aider à contrôler corps et pensées. Il la sentit se reculer doucement de lui, la main posée désormais sur son torse, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle le laisse. Alors il plaça sa main sur celle de la blonde, l'empêchant comme ça de la retirer, et une fois son visage en face du siens, il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser court, mais un baiser possessif, et passionné. Le genre de baiser que l'on fait pour prouver quelque chose, pour transmettre un message, qui se veut incontrôlable. Il s'écarta rapidement, comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire. Ce n'était clairement pas le meilleur moment qu'il avait choisi, leurs amis étant tous présents, et l'alcool coulant dans leurs veines. Il avait espéré le faire un jour c'est vrai, mais dans d'autres circonstances. Elle avait les joues rouges, et la poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement. Elle le regardait sans broncher, sans même bouger. Lui ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il voulait savoir comment elle l'avait pris. Mais au moment où elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, Raven lui fonça dessus, l'invitant à danser. Elle était bien amochée, et les deux eurent un rire commun devant le caprice de la brune.

 **_ Je reviens...** promit-elle à Bellamy.

Il lui fit un sourire, et la regarda filer sur la piste de danse avec Raven. Quand elle arrêta de le regarder, il en profita pour s'éclipser, et sortit de l'appartement pour retourner chez lui. Non il ne pouvait pas rester là bas, pas après ça. Il ne le regrettait pas, loin de là, mais il était déçu d'avoir craqué comme ça, dans un moment pareil. Il retira ses vêtements, et se coucha, sur le dos, le regard plongé vers son plafond, où il laissa ses pensées l'emmener loin.

Clarke ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle dansait, et enchainait les verres. Elle avait fait plusieurs jeux, d'alcool principalement, et malheureusement pour elle, elle perdait souvent. Ce qui avait eu raison de son état. Elle avait remarqué d'ailleurs que pas mal d'invités étaient partis, dont Octavia et Lincoln, car Malina s'était endormie sur le canapé. Ne restait qu'une dizaine de personnes, dont Harper et Raven qui ne la lachaient pas pour danser. Mais Clarke avait mal aux jambes, elle sentait que son corps n'en pouvait plus. Elle chercha Bellamy dans la foule, car elle voulait reprendre leur conversation, là où ils en étaient restés avant que Raven ne vienne la chercher. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait fait attendre aussi longtemps, et elle s'en voulait.

 **_ Quelqu'un a vu Bell?**

 **_ Il est rentré je crois.**

Clarke eu un pincement au coeur. Et si elle l'avait déçu? Il était parti sans même la prévenir, car elle était trop occupée à danser et à boire. Elle aurait voulu retourner en arrière, et rester avec lui, dire non à Raven, et avoir le courage de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

 **_ J'ai pas pu lui dire...**

 **_ Tu peux encore y aller...** dit Harper avec un sourire.

 **_ Il doit m'en vouloir, il est parti...**

 **_ Clarke... Tu ne sauras pas si tu ne tente pas.**

Clarke acquiesça, et prit une grande inspiration. Il était temps qu'elle soit honnête avec lui, qu'elle lui avoue une bonne fois pour toute, qu'elle était folle de lui. Elle sortit de l'appartement sans même prendre une veste, encore bien réchauffée par l'alcool ingéré, et traversa la rue comme elle pouvait, ses talons s'enfonçant dans la neige. Elle attrapa la petite clé de secours qui était cachée dans une fente du mur contre la porte de Bellamy, et entra. Elle monta doucement les escaliers, arriva au salon, et quitta ses chaussures pleines de neige, qu'elle laissa trainer dans un coin. Tout ici était comme elle l'avait laissé, et la rendait si émotive. Elle prit le chemin de sa chambre, doucement, montant les escaliers, et quand elle arriva devant le lit, elle le vit se redresser, et plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

 **_ Clarke?**

Sa voix était pleine d'émotion, comme s'il avait espéré si fort qu'elle soit là, et qu'il s'apercevait que c'était arrivé. Elle se rapprocha encore de lui, et grimpa sur son lit, jusqu'à s'assoir face à lui, une jambe de chaque côté du corps du brun. En quelques secondes, ce regard qu'elle aimait tant devint chargé de désir, et elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

 **Et coucou! :D**

 **Alors ce chapitre il vous a plu? Les choses deviennent un peu plus concrètes, et j'espère que vous aimez la façon dont j'ai tourné les choses :D**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir! Et ça me donne vraiment envie de vous poster les suites à chaque fois! Continuez !**

 **Gros bisous !**


	15. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

* * *

Il l'avait regardé avancer vers son lit, dans sa magnifique robe, avec ses cheveux relevés d'une façon si sexy, qui lui donnait totalement accès à son cou, et il avait sentit son coeur s'emballer. Il avait rêvé tant de fois d'elle, qu'il ne se formalisait plus de la manière dont ça arrivait. Et cette nuit, il la revoyait, dans sa tenue qu'il avait adoré, avec ce regard si bien maquillé, et ses lèvres pulpeuses auxquelles il avait gouté. Elle était là, contre lui, et l'embrassait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle avait passé ses mains sur sa nuque, encore une fois, tandis que ses lèvres dansaient contre les siennes. Bellamy soupira de bien être contre cette peau si douce, profitant au maximum de la sensation qui s'évaporerait à la minute où il se réveillerait.

Quand il sentit l'un des ongles de la blonde de ses rêves, et qu'un frisson traversa tout son corps, alors il s'arrêta. Cette sensation était bien trop réelle pour être un de ses rêves. Il déposa son front contre le siens, et ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder.

 **_ Attend -tend -tend... Tu es bien trop réelle pour être mon rêve...**

 **_ Quoi?** Demanda-t-elle, le regard plongé dans le siens. **Bell, je suis là...**

Bellamy la regarda intensément, alors qu'il pouvait remarquer un sourire qu'elle avait et qui lui faisait comprendre que ce qu'il venait de dire était à son goût. Il avait toujours ses mains posées sur ses hanches, et les fit glisser jusque dans son dos, où il redécouvrit la peau douce et chaude de la blonde. Oui, elle était bien là, chez lui, contre lui, et il ne l'expliquait pas.

 **_ Tu... Tu es vraiment là?** Demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

Pour seul réponse, elle se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, et l'embrassa d'un baiser si fort, qu'il leur arracha un gémissement à tous les deux. Bellamy avait compris, que la Clarke qu'il avait dans ses bras et contre ses lèvres à cet instant, n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Elle avait un goût d'alcool, et soudain, il se demanda si elle ne faisait pas tout ça parce qu'elle avait trop bu. Il s'écarta d'elle, réprimant l'envie qu'il avait de la mettre sous son corps et de lui faire comprendre à quel point, il tenait à elle. Elle ne savait peut-être pas réellement ce qu'elle faisait, ou ne s'en souviendrait pas le lendemain. Et il la respectait trop pour ça.

 **_ Tu as bu combien de verres Clarke?** Demanda-t-il en posa son front de nouveau contre le siens.

 **_ Beaucoup trop je crois.**

Elle se mit à rire et il sentit qu'elle perdait un peu l'équilibre. Heureusement, il la tenait fermement, ne souhaitant pas la laisser partir.

 **_ Tu devrais dormir alors, viens.**

Il essaya de la placer à ses côtés sous la couette, mais elle ne semblait pas du même avis que lui, et se mit debout sur son lit, un pieds de part et d'autre du corps du brun. Il la regardait faire, se demandant à quoi elle pensait, tout en tenant ses jambes pour ne pas qu'elle ne tombe. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle se mette à baisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe, et qu'elle la laisse glisser le long de son corps. Bon dieu, elle était magnifique, et ce qu'elle venait de faire réduisait à néant les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas craquer.

Elle s'accroupit au dessus de ses genoux, se plaçant ainsi un tout petit peu plus haut que lui, mais tout de même à sa hauteur. Le surplombant, elle se rapprocha avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elle appuya de tout son poids sur lui, les faisant basculer tous les deux en arrière, se retrouvant ainsi, au dessus de lui. Il grogna légèrement de l'effet que ça lui faisait, combattant ainsi sa raison qui lui ordonnait de ne rien faire avec la blonde un peu trop alcoolisée.

 **_ Je t'aime.**

Elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, arrêtant tout mouvement, attendant juste qu'il reçoive cette information importante qu'elle voulait lui transmettre. Bellamy sentit une douce chaleur prendre possession de son corps, et ne put que suivre son coeur. Il voulait qu'elle sache, que c'était réciproque, qu'il l'aimait et l'avait toujours aimée depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il l'embrassa, tendrement, et doucement, et il sentit qu'elle frissonna. Message passé. Il lui fit l'amour le plus tendrement possible, profitant au maximum de la sensation de son corps contre le siens, son corps qu'il adorait et qu'il redécouvrait une nouvelle fois.

La lumière du jour vint lui chatouiller le visage, et il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Instinctivement, il se retourna vers la source de chaleur près de lui, voulant vérifier que ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit était bel et bien vrai, et que Clarke était à ses côtés. Et il sourit quand il la vit là, encore endormie. Il se colla à son dos, passant son bras autour de sa taille pour s'en rapprocher le plus possible. Le souvenir de cette nuit faisait battre son coeur plus vite, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il la sentit bouger dans ses bras. Quand elle se tourna pour le regarder, Bellamy perdit son sourire. Elle ne semblait pas dans le même état d'esprit que lui.

 **_ Bell?**

Elle se redressa et plaça le drap sur sa poitrine quand elle prit conscience de sa nudité. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux perdus.

 **_ Qu'est ce que je fais là?**

Bellamy eut un coup au coeur, en découvrant qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de leur nuit, qu'elle ne se souvenait être venue ici, et lui avoir avoué qu'elle l'aimait. Il essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point ça le blessait, se disant qu'elle devait être perdue de ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

 **_ Tu es venue cette nuit...**

 **_ Et... Est ce qu'on a...?**

 **_ Oui...**

 **_ Oh mon dieu Bell... Je suis désolée, je sais pas ce qui...**

 **_ Ne t'en fais pas Princesse, on avait bu... et puis, ça va, c'est nous.**

Elle lui fit un sourire, avant de porter ses yeux vers sa robe, qu'elle avait jeté à côté du lit. Il se demandait bien à quoi elle pensait à cet instant, si elle regrettait, si elle avait envie de fuir le plus loin possible.

 **_ Je n'ai rien fait ou dit de bizarre?**

Si par bizarre elle voulait dire son je t'aime, Bellamy n'était pas prêt à lui révéler qu'elle s'était ouverte à lui. Car pour lui, ça n'avait rien de bizarre. C'était même quelque chose de tout à fait normal.

 **_ Non, tu as été sage.**

Il lui fit un sourire, et lui demanda si elle voulait un café. Elle hocha la tête, et lui demanda aussi une aspirine pour calmer sa tête qui tembourinait. Il se releva, enfila son pantalon de pyjama et fila à la cuisine. Il était furieux contre lui même d'avoir cédé à ses avances la veille, sachant très bien qu'il y avait une chance que cette situation arrive. Et il était furieux contre elle, un peu, de ne pas se souvenir d'une chose si importante. Devait-il lui en parler? Il n'en était pas sûr du tout. A ce moment là, il avait besoin d'aide, de conseils, car il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il fallait qu'il parle à Lincoln.

Clarke arriva quelques minutes après, de nouveau vêtue de sa robe, les joues toujours aussi rouges que lorsqu'il l'avait réveillée. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, et Bellamy vit à quel point elle était gênée. Il lui tendit le café, et le verre d'eau contenant l'aspirine, et elle alla s'assoir au salon. Ce salon dans lequel il l'avait trouvé tant de fois. Lui resta dans la cuisine, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qu'il y avait passé. C'est Clarke qui entra dans la pièce, qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

 **_ Je vais...** fit elle en montrant de la main la porte. **Je vais voir l'étendu des dégats. Tu veux venir?**

 **_ Je vous rejoins, je dois aller voir Lincoln pour un service.**

 **_ A toute alors.**

Elle s'approcha de lui, déposa sa tasse et son verre dans l'évier et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se retourner et sortir de l'appartement.

Bellamy soupira, sentant la colère qui montait en lui sans être retenue maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là. Il laissa s'abattre son poing sur l'un des murs de sa cuisine, et rala de la douleur que ça lui avait causé. Si seulement ça lui avait fait du bien...

 **_ Putain!**

Il fila sous la douche, pour se préparer à aller chez sa soeur. Il savait qu'il était encore tôt, mais il fallait qu'il parle très rapidement à Lincoln.

Clarke était sortie de l'appartement de Bellamy, et marchait lentement en essayant de ne pas trop s'enfoncer dans la neige avec ses talons. Elle avait froid, mais elle voyait que son immeuble n'était pas loin, et que bientôt elle se mettrait au chaud. Elle essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit, de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait couché avec Bellamy, comment elle en était arrivée là, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle était tout de même heureuse que ce soit avec lui, et non avec un autre homme, car ça restait Bellamy, celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse, mais elle aurait aimé le faire, en tout conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle eut un petit cri quand son pieds s'enfonça dans la neige, le recouvrant jusqu'à la cheville, et la sensation de la neige contre sa peau la fit frissoner. Trop froid. Elle se dépatouilla du mieux qu'elle pouvait, quand elle vit une voiture s'arrêter juste devant elle. Et la couleur de ce 4x4 rouge fit bondir son coeur dans sa poitrine.

 **_ Clarke!**

Elle le vit sortir de sa voiture et se rapprocher d'elle. Il semblait furieux, ses yeux chargés d'une colère qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu fous dehors dans cette tenue...**

Il sembla regarder l'endroit d'où elle venait, et la colère fut encore plus forte et flagrante, ce qui arracha à Clarke un haut le coeur.

 **_ Tu étais chez lui...Putain... MONTE!**

Il lui attrapa le poignet, et alors qu'elle essayait de se débattre pour ne pas le suivre, elle sentit un coup sur sa tête, avant que le noir prenne possession de sa vue.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Et voilà la suite tant attendue, avec le rapprochement Bellarke et l'aveu :P**

 **J'espère que ça vous plait en tout cas ! :D**

 **Gros bisous !**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Coucou ! :D**

 **Aujourd'hui j'écris en haut, parce que je viens vous prévenir que dans ce chapitre il y a un passage pas cool, donc pouvant choquer, même si je ne détailles en rien. ^^**

 **Ne me tuez pas pour ce qu'il s'y passe surtout.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15**

* * *

Bellamy arriva rapidement devant chez sa soeur, et quand il gara sa voiture, il la vit sortir devant sa porte en l'attendant. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il venait, que faisait-elle là à attendre? Quand il arriva devant elle, elle semblait inquiète.

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là Bell?**

 **_ J'ai besoin de voir Linc. Et toi?**

 **_ J'ai reconnu ta voiture à travers la vitre. Qu'est ce qui va pas?**

 **_ Viens.**

Ils entrèrent dans la maison d'Octavia, et Bellamy remarqua qu'ils étaient tous les trois entrain de déjeuner. Il s'en voulait un peu de les interrompre de si bon matin, mais il avait tellement besoin d'aide qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à ça.

Lincoln vint à sa rencontre et ils s'écartèrent de Malina qui regardait les dessins animés pour discuter. Octavia resta un peu en retrait, mais assez près pour pouvoir entendre la conversation.

 **_ Donc, elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait.** Fit Lincoln.

 **_ Oui, mais le problème c'est qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas, ni même de cette nuit.**

 **_ Tu devrais lui dire mec. Si elle te l'a dit alors qu'elle avait bu... C'est qu'elle avait besoin de ça pour te le dire. A mon avis elle était sincère, mais elle ne doit pas oser te le dire en face.**

 **_ Il a raison Bell. Une fille peut cacher ses sentiments avec beaucoup de conviction, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Clarke soit folle de toi. Vous êtes proches, vous êtes tactiles, pour des amis, c'est pour le moins étrange tu crois pas?**

 **_ Peut-être. Et si c'est pas le cas, elle va se sentir tellement mal si je lui dis. Déjà qu'elle était gênée de ce qu'on a fait...**

Il repensa à son visage quand elle avait pris conscience de leur nuit, du fait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. C'était certes pas la première fois, mais là, elle ne se souvenait pas être celle qui avait osé lancé la chose.

 **_ Ecoute, à mon avis, tu devrais retourner la voir, lui dire que tu veux lui parler et lui expliquer réellement ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Je pense qu'elle préfèrerait savoir la vérité, même si admettons, ce qu'elle a dit n'est pas vrai. Imagine si c'était toi, tu voudrais qu'on te cache une chose pareille?** Demanda Lincoln en posant sa main sur son épaule.

 **_ Non. Je devrais lui parler oui. Et je devrais lui dire ce que je ressens.**

Octavia se rapprocha et déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de servir une tasse de café à son frère et lui tendre.

 **_ Bois ça, tu fais peur à voir Bell.**

Elle rit quand il lui poussa légèrement l'épaule, et attrapa son café pour en boire quelques gorgées. Il fallait qu'il se motive, qu'il se décide à faire preuve de courage et à aller la voir.

Quand il arriva devant chez elle, il prit son inspiration, et s'engouffra dans l'immeuble pour arriver jusqu'à sa porte. De l'autre côté, il entendait quelques voix, pas très fortes, ce qui révélait l'état dans lequel ils étaient tous. Il inspira une nouvelle fois, son stresse prenant un peu plus le dessus sur lui, et toqua à la porte.

[..]

Clarke ouvrit lourdement les yeux, essayant de s'habituer à la faible luminosité de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle entendait le crépitement d'un feu, ainsi que l'odeur du bois qui brûlait. Une cheminée. Elle sentait sa chaleur s'insinuer dans tout son corps, et elle lui donna la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais elle avait la tête qui tournait. Une douleur la lançait sur le haut de son crâne, et elle y déposa la main pour masser l'endroit douloureux. Quand elle retira sa main, elle vit une faible couleur rouge y prendre place. Elle savait désormais pourquoi elle avait mal. Elle tourna la tête, analysant l'endroit où elle se trouvait, ressemblant à un chalet de montagne, tout en bois, à la déco rustique mais charmante. Les meubles étaient jolis, et propres, signe que quelqu'un vivait ici. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait dans un endroit pareil, ne se souvenant pas y être arrivée. Elle remarqua soudain que ses jambes étaient attachées toutes les deux ensemble, à l'aide d'une grosse corde. Et c'est là qu'elle se souvint. Bellamy. Elle avait voulu aller le voir en pleine nuit, enfin décidée à lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Et ils avaient fait l'amour, comme deux êtres qui ne voulaient plus jamais être séparés. Et au matin, elle ne s'était souvenue de rien, et était partie. Finn. Il l'avait accostée alors qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle, et il l'avait frappée, avant qu'elle ne se retrouve désormais ici. Il l'avait enlevée, et dieu sait où il l'avait emmenée. Elle réprima un sanglot qui lui nouait la gorge. Bellamy. Elle regrettait tellement de ne pas s'être souvenu avant de cette nuit, du moment qu'ils avaient partagé, de l'amour qu'ils s'étaient donné. Elle l'aimait tellement, et maintenant, elle ne savait pas si elle le retrouverait un jour.

Elle entendit des pas de l'autre côté de la grande porte et elle ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise quand celle ci s'ouvrit.

 **_ Tu es réveillée... Désolé Princesse, la corde c'était une précaution...**

Il se rapprocha de la cheminée où il déposa quelques buches dans le foyer, et les autres sur le côté. Et il vint ensuite vers elle, attrapant son visage avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clarke ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse, elle ne voulait pas sentir ses lèvres contre sa peau, ni même n'importe qu'elle autre partie de son corps contre sa peau. Elle attrapa sa lèvre entre ses dents, et mordit du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Finn hurla, avant de s'écarter et de laisser partir une gifle, qui s'abattit violemment contre la joue de la jeune fille.

 **_ Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça Clarke.**

Ses yeux étaient rouges de colère, et Clarke savait qu'elle allait passer un mauvais moment. A cet instant, elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie, elle regrettait de l'avoir rencontré, d'être venue ici, d'avoir quitté New York, d'avoir rencontré Bellamy... Non pas Bellamy. Il était bien la seule chose qu'elle ne regrettait pas. Il était celui qui la faisait rire, qui faisait se soulever son coeur, qui la faisait se sentir belle, et vivante. Il était tout.

Finn portait sa main à sa lèvre pour en essuyer le sang, tremblant de colère, et le corps de Clarke se figea lorsqu'il se jeta sur elle. Elle sentit que son corps la brulait sous les coups dans ses jambes, sous la force qu'il mettait pour la maintenir. Elle bougeait, essayant de se dégager de son emprise, de ses mains qui se baladaient trop fortement sur son corps. Mais elle avait beau essayer de le pousser, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle sentit sa robe se relever, et elle hurla un nombre incalculable de fois le mot « non ».

 **_ Tu vas la fermer!**

Il se redressa au dessus d'elle et plaça une main sur la bouche de la blonde, lui intimant de se taire et d'arrêter de gâcher ce moment. Une larme roula sur la joue de Clarke, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentait que son autre main commençait à lui retirer son sous vêtements, et elle gémit d'horreur. Lorsqu'il retira sa main de sa bouche, elle sut que c'était sa dernière chance.

 **_ S'il te plait Finn... Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça.**

 **_ Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Princesse... Je ne peux pas te laisser avec lui...**

Mais elle ne put répondre, hurlant lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il arrivait à ses fins. Elle voyait son visage, son sourire malsain, qu'elle ne supportait pas, et alors qu'il était au dessus d'elle, elle tendit le bras, dans un ultime effort, et attrapa le premier objet qui passait par là. Quand elle reçu le sang de Finn sur son visage, elle comprit, qu'elle avait visé juste, et elle ferma la bouche pour ne pas avaler ce liquide infecte et chaud. Elle repoussa le corps de celui qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, qui retomba sur le côté, sans une once de force. Elle resta un instant là, à le regarder, essayer de respirer alors que du sang sortait de sa bouche. Soudain, elle lâcha l'objet jusque là encore dans ses mains, qui s'écrasa avec fracas sur le sol. Un des pics de la cheminée, qu'elle avait planté dans le cou de Finn. Elle eut envie de vomir à cette vision, à ce moment qu'elle venait de vivre, et sans attendre plus, elle se détacha, se releva et quitta le chalet le plus vite possible.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était, elle était au milieu de rien, seulement de la neige. Elle repéra la voiture de Finn, mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir tenter d'aller chercher les clés à l'intérieur. Alors elle chercha un point de repère, une route, quoi que ce soit. Elle aperçut en contre bas, une ville, semblant être Ketchikan. Elle était loin, mais au moins, elle savait qu'elle devait aller par là. Alors elle se mit à courir, dévalant les pentes de neige. Seulement, l'adrénaline et la peur avait eu raison d'elle, et elle était partie pieds nus, et simplement vêtue de sa robe. Elle avait froid, mais elle avait tellement peur, qu'elle n'écoutait pas son corps qui la mettait en alerte. Elle voyait qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de la ville, même si ses pas devenaient de plus en plus lents. Elle marchait désormais, enchainant comme elle le pouvait chaque pas. Bellamy. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Bellamy le plus vite possible, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle se souvenait de tout, et que ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai.

Elle tomba sur les genoux, meurtris par le froid, et essaya de se diriger vers un arbre pour s'y adosser. C'est là qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle était une idiote, et qu'elle aurait du réfléchir avant de s'enfuir dans la neige aussi peu habillée. Elle allait sûrement mourir de froid ici, si Finn ne la retrouvait pas. Quoi qu'avec la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligé, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire le malin devant elle. Elle espérait ne pas l'avoir tué, car là où elle l'avait frappé était une zone qui pouvait être fatale. Surtout avec l'objet qu'elle avait utilisé pour le frapper.

Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer, et sa respiration se faire plus lente. Elle voulait lutter, se relever et se mettre à courir jusqu'à Bellamy, mais c'était trop dûr pour elle, et elle sentait que c'était plus simple, de se reposer.


	17. Chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

* * *

 **_ Bellamy?**

 **_ Salut Jasper! Je viens voir Clarke.**

Bellamy entra dans l'appartement et vit le regard étonné que Harper lui lançait.

 **_ Elle était pas avec toi? Cette nuit elle...**

 **_ Elle est venue oui... Mais ce matin elle est revenue vous voir.**

 **_ Non Bellamy, elle est pas revenue.** Dit Jasper.

Bellamy sentit son corps se figer à cette phrase, et son coeur se serrer. Elle n'était pas rentrée, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une rue à traverser. Il attrapa son téléphone et essaya de l'appeler, mais une sonnerie retentit dans la chambre de la blonde, et il raccrocha. Elle n'avait pas son téléphone avec elle, ce qui ne le rassurait pas.

_ **Qu'est ce qui se passe?** Demanda Raven qui venait de se réveiller.

 **_ Clarke a disparu...**

La brune sembla choquée, plaçant une de ses mains sur sa bouche. Bellamy reprit son téléphone et tapa le numéro de sa soeur. Celle ci décrocha quelques secondes après, et il lui expliqua la situation. Elle lui promit d'arriver le plus vite possible avec Lincoln, et quelques minutes après, Bellamy les vit arriver dans l'appartement.

 **_ Bell, à quelle heure elle est partie?**

 **_ Juste avant que je vienne chez vous. J'ai juste eu le temps de me doucher...**

 **_ Tu n'as rien vu quand tu es sorti?**

 **_ Non... La rue était déserte.**

 **_ Et si...** intervint Raven. **Et si c'était Finn?**

Bellamy releva les yeux vers elle. Il y avait pensé, bien entendu, mais il avait espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il se rapprocha de la brune, et plaça ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules.

 **_ Est-ce que tu sais où il aurait pu l'emmener?**

 **_ Je sais pas...**

 **_ Raven s'il te plait, réfléchies...**

 **_ Je … Je crois qu'on lui prête un chalet... Depuis qu'on a rendu la maison... On m'a dit que c'était un chalet en bois au milieu de nulle part... Le... Il a un nom de montagne je crois...**

 **_ Je sais!** Intervint Lincoln. **C'est le chalet du « mont blanc », ça appartient à un français qui n'est jamais là.**

 **_ On y va!**

Bellamy remercia Raven pour son aide et se précipita à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Il monta dans son 4x4, et ouvrit la boite à gants où il attrapa son arme. Octavia qui monta elle aussi dans la voiture ouvra la bouche sous l'étonnement, ce que remarqua son frère.

 **_ Je sais ce que tu vas dire, comment j'ai gardé mon arme... Longue histoire O! Mais pas le temps de t'expliquer!**

 **_ Tu n'y échappera pas Bell! Je te le garantie!**

Une fois que Lincoln fut lui aussi dans la voiture, il remarqua Jasper, habillé pour les jours de grand froid, et sur le trottoir. Et il comprit. Il s'arrêta à côté de lui, et le laissa monter à l'arrière avant de démarrer en trombe dans la direction que lui indiquait Lincoln.

Bellamy serrait le volant entre ses mains, à un point que ses phalanges blanchissaient de façon assez importante. Plus ils se rapprochaient du chalet où ils pensaient trouver Clarke, plus il était tendu. Si ce salopard lui faisait quelque chose, il serrait prêt à le tuer.

Ils repérèrent vite le fameux bâtiment, ainsi que le 4x4 rouge de Finn garé juste devant. Alors ils s'arrêtèrent bien avant d'être devant, pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Bellamy attrapa son arme et Lincoln et Octavia firent de même, demandant par la même occasion à Jasper, de rester en arrière. Il n'était pas flic, et ils ne voulaient pas le mettre en danger. Ils approchèrent silencieusement de la maison, dont les volets semblaient fermés, les empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. Lincoln passa le premier, se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée qui semblait entrouverte. Un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, et il apperçu une paire de jambe. A ce qu'il reconnut être un corps masculin, il ouvrit un peu plus, appelant Finn. Mais aucune réponse. Il poussa la porte avec le bout de son arme, et pénétra doucement dans le chalet. Bellamy le regarda, baisser son arme, et le regarder. Alors il se rapprocha, mais Lincoln lui barra le passage. Bellamy savait que ça voulait dire que ce n'était pas beau à voir.

 **_ Bell attends!**

Octavia essaya de le retenir, mais son frère avait bien plus de force qu'elle, et elle fut entrainée dans son élan. Ses yeux se posèrent aussi sur le centre de la pièce, sur le corps de Finn qui gisait au milieu d'une marre de sang. Mais ce qui les choqua, était le fait que Finn avait le pantalon baissé, découvrant son anatomie aux yeux de tous. Et Bellamy vrilla. Ce salaud avait essayé de la violer, et peut-être même qu'il avait réussi. Il hurla, avant de taper dans un meuble de rage, d'un coup de pieds ravageur.

 **_ Clarke!... Clarke !**

Il fit quelques pas dans le chalet, fouillant les pièces, répétant son nom, espérant qu'elle se montre. Mais elle n'était pas là. Il ne l'avait pas retrouvée. Quand il revint au salon, il vit Octavia qui essayait de voir si Finn était encore vivant, et lui faire un signe de tête négatif. Il soupira. Ce fils de pute avait mérité de mourir, mais il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu le faire lui même. Il se demanda si c'était Clarke qui était à l'origine de sa blessure, et se dit que si c'était le cas, elle aurait sans doute paniqué, et cherché à fuir. Mais la voiture était là.

 **_ Ses chaussures sont là... Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin...** intervint Lincoln.

 **_ Elle n'a pas pris la voiture... Elle serait pas partie dans la neige...** ajouta Bellamy.

 **_ Sauf si elle était complètement paniquée...**

Bellamy se frotta le visage, essayant de masquer l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Il ne supportait tellement pas cette situation, cette absence et cette angoisse qui le rendaient fou Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, où il ne le supporterait pas.

 **_ Linc, O, vous restez là, il faut prévenir le central qu'on a un mort... Jasper et moi on va la chercher!**

Ils hochèrent la tête, et Octavia sortit son talkie pour prévenir le poste de ce qu'il se passait et pour qu'ils envoient une équipe récupérer le corps de Finn. Bellamy fit un signe à Jasper et ils sortirent du chalet.

 **_ Bellamy regarde.**

Il accourut vers Jasper, qui lui montrait quelques traces dans la neige. Bellamy reconnut tout de suite qu'ils s'agissait de petits pieds nus, et son coeur se souleva. Clarke. Ils n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus, et se précipitèrent dans la neige à sa recherche. Ils avaient courru, suivant les traces dans cette pente de plus en plus abrupte. Elle avait cherché le chemin le plus court pour arriver en ville, mais elle n'avait pas pris en compte le froid, et Bellamy espérait qu'une chose, c'est qu'elle ait pensé à prendre une veste à Finn.

 **_ Là!**

Bellamy regarda la direction indiquée par Jasper, et quand il vit au loin la petite silhouette recroquevillée contre un arbre, il crut que son coeur s'arrêtait. Faites qu'elle soit en vie. Il courrut le plus vite possible, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et se retrouva vite devant elle. Elle était blanche, les lèvres bleues, les yeux fermés et quelques traces de sang séché sur le visage, qui ne semblait pas être le siens. Bellamy l'attrapa, la collant contre son corps, mais elle ne bougeait pas.

 **_ Clarke! Clarke réveille toi !**

Il la reposa un instant et quitta sa veste pour la lui enfiler. Il lui fallait de la chaleur. Il plaça ses doigts contre son cou, afin de voir si elle respirait toujours, et sentit une faible pression se faire contre sa peau. Elle respirait, même si c'était très faible. Elle était en hypothermie, et s'ils étaient arrivés plus tard, elle serait sans doute morte.

 **_ Jasper va chercher le 4x4! Vite!**

Jasper n'attendit pas plus et fit le chemin inverse en courrant. Bellamy voyait que la blonde ne réagissait pas dans ses bras, et qu'il était question de minutes à cet instant. Soudain, alors que le corps de la blonde absorbait le peu de chaleur de la veste de Bellamy, il la vit légèrement ouvrir les yeux.

 **_ Bell... Bell …**

 **_ Clarke, regarde moi ! Je suis là!**

 **_ J'ai froid Bell...**

 **_ Regarde moi Clarke!**

Mais très vite elle referma les yeux, et Bellamy s'affola.

 **_ REGARDE MOI !**

Il hurla, de rage, de peur, de solitude. Et contre toute attente, il la vit ouvrir les yeux une seconde fois, plantant son regard dans le siens.

 **_ Clarke je t'en supplie, ne dors pas! Tu ne dois pas dormir!**

 **_ Je suis fatiguée...**

 **_ Je sais, et je te promet qu'on va rentrer à la maison, et que tu pourras dormir le temps que tu veux! Mais pas ici! Promet le!**

 **_ Bell...**

 **_ PROMET LE!**

 **_ Promis...**

Elle semblait lutter mais elle y arriva finalement. Elle le regardait, et elle avait bloqué sur son visage. C'est quand elle leva la main et toucha sa joue qu'il comprit, qu'il sentit. Il pleurait, et il ne le controlait pas. De sa main glacée, elle effaça une larme, et il tourna son visage pour l'embrasser doucement sur les doigts, attendant que Jasper ne revienne avec la voiture.

* * *

 **Coucou le amours!**

 **J'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de vos attentes, que vous aimez la façon dont ils ont retrouvée Clarke! :D**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me touche, je suis super contente de voir que ma fic vous plait autant!**

 **Gros bisous!**


	18. Chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

* * *

Bellamy était assis à l'arrière de la voiture, Clarke dans les bras. Il avait retiré la veste de la blonde, et avait retiré son pull ainsi que son tee-shirt, la plaquant contre son torse complètement nu. C'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait pour lui donner de la chaleur. Son torse contre le dos de la blonde, il avait tendu ses bras pour attraper ses jambes, recroquevillées contre elle, et les frottait énergiquement. Ils n'avaient que quelques minutes de route, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'en perdre une seule.

 **_ Bell...**

 **_ Je suis là... Tiens le coup s'il te plait...**

 **_ Oui...**

Il sentait le froid du corps de Clarke prendre possession de son propre corps, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le montre, il fallait qu'il tienne, pour elle.

 **_ Tu crois qu'on doit l'emmener à l'hôpital?**

 **_ Non, pas l'hôpital, s'il te plait...**

 **_ D'accord, on va à la maison!**

Il continua de frotter son corps pendant qu'elle s'agrippait à ses mains, le stoppant par la même occasion. Il savait qu'elle devait être encore sous le choc et qu'elle avait besoin qu'il la rassure, mais il souhaitait par dessus tout la réchauffer.

 **_ Tu m'as menti...** articula-t-elle doucement.

 **_ Quoi? De quoi tu parle?**

 **_ Tu m'as pas dit que je t'avais dit que je t'aimais quand je t'ai demandé si j'avais dit un truc bizarre..**

Bellamy rit doucement. Alors elle se souvenait finalement. Il sentit son coeur se réchauffer rien qu'à cette pensée.

 **_ Parce que ça n'a rien de bizarre... Je n'ai pas menti.**

 **_ Mmh..**

 **_ Tu te souviens alors?**

 **_ Oui...**

Elle ne dit pas plus, mais il sentit qu'elle s'accrochait un peu plus fort à ses bras, ne voulant visiblement pas couper ce moment. Alors il plaça sa tête dans le cou de la blonde, et y déposa un simple baiser.

 **_ On y est!**

Jasper arrêta la voiture, et sortit le plus rapidement possible pour ouvrir la portière arrière. Bellamy attrapa Clarke et se précipita vers son appartement, sans même se soucier d'être torse nu en pleine rue. Jasper qui venait de récupérer ses affaires se précipita à sa suite et vint lui ouvrir la porte de chez lui, pour le laisser entrer. Une fois en haut, Bellamy déposa Clarke sur le canapé, lui promettant de revenir le plus vite possible. Il l'embrassa furtivement, et se précipita à la salle de bain, où il fit couler un bain, moyennement chaud. Il fallait qu'elle se réchauffe, mais une trop grosse température pourrait la brûler tellement son corps était gelé. Il revint quelques minutes après au salon, où Jasper était accroupi devant Clarke.

 **_ Je vais aller prévenir les autres. Poulette, réchauffe toi d'accord, on se voit plus tard.**

Elle hocha la tête et il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Quand il se redressa, il fit un signe de tête à Bellamy pour lui signifier qu'il devait lui parler.

 **_ Je vais prévenir ta soeur, et voir ce qu'il en est de Finn...** dit-il en chuchotant.

 **_ Ok, envoies moi un message quand t'as des nouvelles.**

 **_ Et Bellamy... Il faudrait savoir si... Enfin tu vois...**

 **_ Oui... Mais toi et moi, on connait la réponse...**

Bellamy vit les yeux de Jasper s'embuer, et lui tapota l'épaule. Lui aussi avait envie de pleurer au monde entier qu'il était furieux, mais il ne devait pas montrer à la blonde qu'il perdait le contrôle. Ils avaient tous les deux compris, quand dans la voiture elle avait dit ne pas vouloir aller à l'hôpital. Ils avaient compris que Finn avait réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait, et à quel point il l'avait brisée. Mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer, à lui poser ces questions, pas maintenant. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle reprenne une température normale.

Quand Jasper quitta l'appartement, Bellamy se dirigea vers Clarke et l'attrapa doucement pour la mener dans la salle de bain. Clarke découvrit le bain qui coulait, et soupira rien qu'à l'idée de pénétrer dedans. Bellamy la posa sur le rebord de la baignoire, et détacha sa robe doucement.

 **_ C'est moi d'accord...**

 **_ Je sais Bell... Je..**

 **_ Ne dis rien si tu ne te sens pas..**

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa faire, retirant sa robe, découvrant les marques qui perlaient sur la peau blanche de ses jambes, de son ventre. Il serra la mâchoire à cette vue, mais ne dit rien. Il retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son jean, se retrouvant lui aussi en sous vêtements, le mettant au même niveau qu'elle.

 **_ Tu vois, pas plus. Je suis comme toi.**

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et Bellamy se demandait s'il agissait de la bonne manière avec elle. Il avait déjà été envoyé sur des affaires de viol, mais jamais il n'avait eu à mettre la victime en confiance pour la déshabiller. Et puis là, il s'agissait de Clarke, sa Clarke.

Il se glissa dans l'eau, collant son dos contre la paroie, et tendit la main à la blonde, attendant qu'elle vienne d'elle même. Il savait qu'il y avait une chance sur deux qu'elle ait peur de lui, qu'elle redoute son toucher, mais il était prêt à faire tous les efforts du monde pour elle.

Elle le regardait, là, dans l'eau fumante, et elle se mit à pleurer. Il était là, alors qu'elle avait tant rêver d'échapper à Finn, de le retrouver, pour qu'il lui vienne en aide. Et il le faisait. Et elle se doutait, qu'il avait compris, qu'elle n'était plus la même désormais, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il agissait avec elle d'une façon qui la mettait en confiance, et qui la poussait vers lui, tout en restant à l'écart, et elle adorait ça. Elle attrapa sa main, et se glissa elle aussi dans l'eau. La sensation chaude sur sa peau gelée lui brûlait, mais en même temps, elle pouvait sentir à quel point ça lui faisait du bien. Elle déposa son dos contre le torse de Bellamy, laissant reposer sa tête doucement contre sa clavicule. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle soupira de bien être, et se détendit contre lui. Elle était à la maison, elle était dans cet appartement qui lui manquait, qu'elle aimait. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à le quitter.

 **_ Alors comme ça tu rêves de moi...** dit-elle un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Elle sentit dans son dos que Bellamy s'était tendu un peu avant de sentir ses lèvres sourire dans son cou.

 **_ Tu aimerais que ce soit le cas?** Demanda-t-il timidement.

 **_ Peut-être bien.**

 **_ Alors oui, ça m'arrive...**

Elle sourit, en attrapant son bras qu'il avait posé sur le rebord de la baignoire, et le passant autour de son propre corps. Elle ne voulait plus jamais qu'il la lâche, qu'il la laisse partir, qu'il la laisse aux bras d'un autre. Et la façon dont il prit ce geste pour une invitation, dont il la serrait ensuite de ses deux bras, lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le vouloir.

 **_ J'ai cru te perdre... Tu...**

Voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien, Clarke se demanda ce qu'il avait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un liquide chaud et fin, se poser sur son épaule. Il pleurait, contre son corps, la serrant de tout son être. Et très vite, elle fit de même. Les nerfs lachaient complètement, et elle ne pouvait pas contrôler son corps.

 **_ Bell... Il... J'ai pas pu l'empêcher...**

 **_ Je sais mon amour... Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu arriver à temps...**

Mon amour... Il avait dit « mon amour », au lieu de « princesse ». Ce simple surnom avait mis du baume au coeur blessé de la blonde. Il avait du se douter, que ce surnom ne serait plus jamais perçu de la même manière par la blonde, et que maintenant que tout était clair entre eux, il pouvait se permettre de lui en trouver un beaucoup mieux. Il avait l'air de se reprocher ce qui lui était arrivé, et d'un côté, elle avait du mal à l'accepter. Comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir, alors que rien n'était de sa faute? Et puis, il l'avait retrouvée, il avait tout fait pour. Elle sécha ses larmes, et se redressa jusqu'à décoller leurs corps, et entreprit de se tourner dans la baignoire pour se retrouver face à lui, face à celui qui était tout pour elle. Quand elle tomba sur son visage meurtri par le chagrin et la culpabilité, elle eut mal au coeur. Instinctivement, elle plaça une main sur sa joue, et essuya ses larmes.

 **_ Tu m'as retrouvée Bell... Tu es venu me chercher...**

 **_ Je te chercherai jusqu'au bout du monde Clarke.**

Il attrapa un gant posé sur le rebord de la baignoire, et après l'avoir trempé dans l'eau chaude, se mit à nettoyer le visage de la blonde, doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Clarke vit la couleur de l'eau qui avait viré au rose quand il avait trempé le gant une nouvelle fois, et elle se rappela d'un détail qu'elle avait sorti de sa tête à cause du choc. Finn.

 **_ Est ce que... je l'ai tué?** Demanda-t-elle le regard bloqué sur le gant.

 **_ Oui... Mais que ce soit clair, tu n'as pas eu le choix! Et je t'interdis de te détester pour ça.**

 **_ Mais...**

 **_ Non Clarke! C'était lui, ou toi!**

Elle sentit qu'il lui relevait le visage pour l'obliger à lui faire face, et planta son regard dans le siens en attendant sa réponse. Elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison, elle le savait, mais une petite part d'elle avait encore du mal à l'encaisser. Et un instant, elle pensa à Raven, à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire.

 **_ D'accord.**

Elle le regarda doucement, et se rapprocha, à pas de loup, avant de l'embrasser frêlement.

* * *

 **Coucou!**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, une fois de plus! On se rapproche de la fin, même si j'ai ma petite idée de comment je vais la finir, je sais pas encore exactement ce que je vais faire entre temps, donc je sais pas combien de chapitres elle fera ^^**

 **Merci pour vos reviews! Je vous aime!**


	19. Chapitre 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

* * *

Ils étaient restés bien plus d'une heure dans la baignoire, et à présent l'eau était froide. Bellamy qui était sorti en premier, s'était éclipsé jusqu'à sa chambre où il avait récupéré son pantalon de pyjama ainsi qu'un tee shirt pour que Clarke puisse se changer. Il en avait pris aussi un pour lui, puisque son jean était encore mouillé de son périple dans la neige. Quand il revint dans la salle de bain, il la trouva debout, devant le miroir, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle regardait son corps, et les marques que ce salopard lui avait faites. Bellamy savait qu'elle se détestait à cet instant, qu'elle détestait son reflet, et qu'elle se sentait, sale. Il s'approcha doucement, et déposa les vêtements avant de se placer juste derrière le dos de la blonde. Elle leva les yeux dans sa direction, toujours à travers le miroir, et il comprit qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Alors il passa ses bras autour de son corps, plaçant ses mains sur son ventre, et sa tête dans son cou.

 **_ Elles vont vite s'effacer...** dit-il doucement.

 **_ Elles seront toujours gravées à l'intérieur...**

 **_ Je sais. Mais je serai là pour les effacer de l'intérieur... Je te le promet.**

Elle réprima un nouveau sanglot, essaya de contrôler les larmes qui dévalaient encore ses joues, pour qu'elles cessent enfin. Elle était contente de l'avoir lui, à ses côtés, car elle savait qu'avec lui elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle se posait pas mal de questions à l'intérieur, se demandant si sa relation avec Bellamy ne serait pas pénalisée à cause de cette histoire, si elle n'aurait pas peur désormais, de se retrouver dans ses bras. Elle espérait que non. Mais elle savait qu'il serait là pour lui faire retrouver cette confiance, elle en était persuadée.

 **_ Pr.. Clarke...**

 **_ Oui?**

Il releva la tête et la sortit du cou de la blonde, qui sentit soudain le froid s'insinuer sur sa peau. Elle aimait le sentir contre elle, et là, elle souffrait de son absence.

 **_ Je t'aime.**

Elle lui fit un sourire avant de se retourner dans ses bras et de placer son visage en face du siens. Elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse après lui avoir dit ces simples mots, elle avait envie qu'il lui transmette ses sentiments, d'une manière beaucoup plus forte que les baisers qu'il avait osé lui donner depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Elle se rapprocha de lui, légèrement tremblante, et plaça ses mains autour de son cou, et après s'être mise sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son baiser était simple et chaste pendant les premières secondes, et finalement, elle sentit le corps de Bellamy qui se soulevait de plus en plus fort, avant que ce ne soit sa bouche qui soit de plus en plus incontrolable. Clarke soupira devant le bien être que ça lui procurait, ne voulant pas rompre ce contact.

Quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte de la salle de bain, et ils sursautèrent.

 **_ Bell, c'est nous, tout va bien?**

La voix d'Octavia résonnait dans la pièce, et ils se regardèrent en souriant. Oui, tout allait bien, enfin, entre eux en tout cas. Bellamy déposa un baiser sur le nez de la blonde qui n'avait pas quitté ses bras avant de s'écarter et de lui tendre les vêtements.

 **_ Oui O, on arrive dans une minute.**

Il retira son caleçon encore mouillé sous les yeux de la blonde, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il la vit rougir. Il enfila son pyjama et se plaça le dos contre la porte, prêt à attendre qu'elle ait fini. Il vit qu'elle avait du mal à retirer ses sous vêtements devant lui, ses mains tremblaient, tout comme l'une de ses lèvres. Il voyait que l'angoisse la gagnait, alors il se rapprocha.

 **_ Hey...** dit-il doucement. **Ça va d'accord, ce n'est que moi. Tu veux que je me tourne?**

 **_ Euh... Je sais pas... Il faut que je... Je dois y arriver.**

Il hocha la tête et lui déposa un baiser sur son front, lent et doux, qui dura quelques secondes. Il la sentait bouger pendant ce temps, et quand il s'écarta d'elle, il remarqua qu'elle ne portait plus son soutient gorge. Elle était belle, même avec cette gêne qui la tourmentait. Il lui tendit le tee-shirt, qu'elle enfila après l'avoir remercié. Il lui arrivait presque au milieu des cuisses, ce qui lui permettrait de pouvoir retirer son boxer sans craindre qu'il ne la voit. Elle le fit dans la foulée, et s'empressa de mettre le grand pantalon qu'il lui avait amené. Elle était rigolote dans ses vêtements qui lui allaient beaucoup trop grand, mais elle était belle. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se mit à rire, et ça faisait du bien de la voir comme ça. Il lui tendit la main, l'invitant à sortir avec lui pour rejoindre les autres au salon.

 **_ Clarke!**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, qu'un corps s'écrasa contre le siens. Octavia la serrait si fort qu'elle en avait un peu mal, mais Clarke ne pouvait résister à prendre part à cette étreinte. Elle essayait de ne pas pleurer, une nouvelle fois, mais l'affection d'Octavia ne l'aidait pas.

 **_ Tu vas bien?** Demanda la brune en s'écartant.

 **_ ça va...**

 **_ Viens.**

Elle la tira par la main pour l'emmener jusqu'au canapé, où elles s'assirent toutes les deux devant le regard protecteur de Lincoln. Bellamy les rejoigna rapidement, s'appuyant contre l'un des meubles du salon, le regard plongé sur les deux femmes de sa vie. Enfin deux sur trois, car il manquait Malina, qui avait été gardée par une voisine d'Octavia.

 **_ Clarke... Je suis tellement contente qu'on t'ait trouvée... On a eu si peur.**

 **_ Merci O!**

 **_ Tu sais... Tu sais qu'on va devoir te poser quelques questions ma chérie?**

 **_ Oui, je sais.**

 **_ On peut attendre si tu veux...**

 **_ Non ça va.**

Lincoln attrapa un petit appareil enregistreur de sa poche et après avoir appuyé sur un bouton, il déposa le petit boitier sur la table basse à côté des filles, faisant signe à Octavia qu'elle pouvait commencer.

 **_ Bien Clarke... Si tu nous racontais déjà le début. Quand est ce que Finn est venu te voir?**

 **_ C'était.. Ce matin, quand je suis sortie de chez Bellamy... Je dirais huit heure du matin. J'allais rentrer chez moi pour voir si tout se passait bien à l'appartement, et j'ai vu sa voiture se garer devant moi.**

 **_ Qu'a-t-il fait pour que tu le suive?**

 **_ Il... Il a essayé de me faire monter dans son 4x4, mais j'ai pas voulu. Il s'énervait, il criait, et puis j'ai eu mal à la tête, après je me souviens pas.**

Bellamy se rapprocha et regarda l'endroit où Clarke venait de poser sa main. Il n'avait pas remarqué la petite plaie qui avait pris place, et le sang séché qui permettait que la plaie reste fermée. Il serra la mâchoire, il faudrait qu'il s'occupe de ça après son dépôt de plainte. Et il savait qu'elle devait aller à l'hopital pour faire des points. Encore fallait-il la convaincre.

 **_ Tu t'es réveillée dans la voiture, ou dans le chalet?**

 **_ C'était dans le chalet. J'étais par terre, devant la cheminée. J'avais une corde autour des jambes.**

 **_ Finn était là?**

 **_ Au début non. Il est rentré après, il a mis du bois dans la cheminée, et il s'est approché de moi...**

Elle avala sa salive à la seule pensée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Octavia déposa une main douce et tendre sur sa cuisse et Clarke la regarda de nouveau.

 **_ Qu'est ce qu'il a fait?**

 **_ Il.. Il m'a embrassée.. J'avais peur et j'étais en colère, alors je l'ai mordu. Il était furieux. Il.. Il m'a giflée, et mis quelques coups.**

Clarke triturait ses mains tremblantes, réalisant qu'elle était entrain de leur expliquer en détail ce qu'elle avait vécu, le revivant une deuxième fois par la même occasion. Elle sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues, mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle continue son histoire, il fallait qu'elle raconte ce qu'il s'était passé.

 **_ J'ai essayé de le dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit, mais il a mis une main sur ma bouche pour que je me taise, pendant... Pendant qu'il … Il a écarté mon sous vêtement... Et il a enlevé sa main de sur ma bouche. Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter, je l'ai supplié de ne pas faire ça.. Il a dit... Il a dit...**

 **_ Qu'est ce qu'il a dit Clarke?**

 **_ Qu'il ne pouvait pas me laisser à lui. A .. Bellamy.**

Elle sentit son regard se poser sur elle, et quand elle tourna les yeux dans sa direction, elle le vit tremblant, les poings serrés sur le bord du meuble sur lequel il s'appuyait. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, mais ses yeux révélaient tellement de fureur qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

 **_ Tu veux bien nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite?**

 **_ Euh... Il.. J'ai senti... J'ai senti que javais mal, en bas. J'ai compris qu'il...**

Elle pleurait encore plus qu'au début, ne pouvant controler ses spasmes alors qu'elle repensait à ce moment précis.

 **_ J'ai tendu la main pour essayer de trouver quelque chose pour me défendre... Le premier truc qui venait. Et quand j'ai senti que je tenais quelque chose, j'ai frappé, le côté de sa gorge. Je voulais pas faire ça, mais je n'ai pas trouvé quoi faire d'autre... Je … Je voulais pas...** dit-elle affolée.

 **_ Tout va bien, calme toi... Tu ne crains plus rien Clarke...** dit Octavia en attrapant ses mains et en les serrant.

 **_ J'ai réussi à le pousser à côté de moi, et à enlever la corde, je crois... Et j'ai courru sans réfléchir. Je voulais pas le tuer... Je voulais pas... Je voulais pas...** dit-elle en finissant en un murmure.

Octavia fit signe à Lincoln de couper l'enregistrement, et passa ses bras autour du corps de la blonde. Les avoeux étaient toujours le plus compliqué dans un viol, car la victime revivait son attaque, sans l'adrénaline et la panique du moment qui lui permettait de faire un quelconque mouvement. Clarke était désormais bien consciente, et c'est ce qui faisait le plus mal.

 **_ C'est fini Clarke... Je te le promet.**

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **J'espère que vos préparatifs de vos soirées de noel avancent bien et que vous avez hate! :D**

 **Pour ma part, exténuée entre le boulot et la magnifique laryngite que je me suis choppée xD mais j'espère que d'ici dimanche ça ira, je passe mon temps à dormir et squatter netflix sous ma grosse couette XD c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis à poster ^^**

 **J'espère en tout cas que cette suite vous convient :P Je sais que beaucoup ont eu du mal à croire que Finn avait réussi et je suis désolée pour ça :/ Ce n'est pas forcément un truc que j'aime écrire mais il le fallait ^^  
**

 **Gros bisous !**


	20. Chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

* * *

Bellamy et Lincoln étaient à la cuisine entrain de préparer à manger pour le repas du midi. Il savait que Clarke n'aurait certainement pas faim, mais il fallait qu'elle mange un peu pour retrouver des forces après son passage dans la neige, qui lui avait presque couté la vie. Octavia était toujours au salon avec Clarke, et les garçons savaient qu'à ce moment, elle avait besoin d'une présence féminine.

 **_ Les autres sont au courant pour Finn?** Demanda Bellamy en retournant les morceaux de viande dans la poêle.

 **_ Qu'il est mort? ... Oui. On a juste pas dit que c'est elle qui l'a tué.**

 **_ Comment a réagi Raven?**

 **_ Elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain chez Jasper... On l'a entendu hurler et pleurer. Tu sais je pense que même si elle le détestait, elle ne s'était pas préparée à sa mort. Comme Clarke.**

Bellamy fit un bref geste de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord, et se reconcentra sur sa viande. Il était encore retourné du récit de Clarke, de savoir désormais ce qu'elle avait vécu, et comment elle se sentait. Comme il le pensait, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir tué, et c'était normal car elle l'avait aimé autrefois. Et puis elle prenait une vie pour la première fois, c'était toujours choquant. Ils entendirent quelques sanglots reprendre possession de l'appartement, et Bellamy se figea un peu. Oui, voir que sa belle était dans un état pareil pour un salaud comme Finn, juste parce qu'il ne supportait pas le fait que Bellamy avait réussi à gagner son coeur, ça le rendait fou de rage. Et à cet instant, il savait qu'il n'avait rien pour extérioriser sa colère, pas même Finn sur qui taper.

 **_ Je déposerai l'enregistrement au poste cet aprem, j'irai voir le chef, mais je pense pas qu'il y aura de suite. Il nous faudrait simplement la preuve que..**

 **_ Oui je sais, je vais essayer de la convaincre.**

Octavia entra dans la cuisine à ce moment là, les yeux tristes et les mains tremblantes. Bellamy la regarda un instant et Lincoln s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras.

 **_ Bell, elle veut te voir.**

Bellamy acquiesça, et se précipita au salon, leur confiant la cuisson de la viande qui était bientôt terminée. Il vit Clarke qui le regardait et comprit qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il se plaça sur le canapé à ses côtés et elle se jeta dans ses bras sans attendre. Lui ne put faire un mouvement, à part placer ses bras autour du corps de la blonde pour la serrer un peu plus.

 **_ Je suis là...**

 **_ Ne me laisse pas...**

 **_ Jamais.**

Elle renifla quelques fois et au bout de quelques secondes, il la sentit se redresser et le regarder.

 **_ On pourra aller … à l'hopital tout à l'heure? Octavia a dit que c'était nécessaire...**

 **_ Oui on ira. Je suis fier de toi bébé.**

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et se pencha sur ses lèvres. Il comprenait pourquoi il l'avait entendue se remettre à pleurer pendant qu'il était avec Lincoln. Octavia avait du lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait affronter ses peurs, et y aller, que c'était essentiel pour l'enquête et pour prouver ce qui lui était arrivé.

[..]

Ils étaient sortis un peu avant la nuit, Clarke enroulée dans les bras de Bellamy qui avançait à son rythme. Ils avaient été faire les tests nécessaires pour le dossier, et les médecins avaient fait une attestation de viol, rendant toute cette histoire, plus officielle. Clarke avait quelques déchirures, qui mettraient quelques semaines à guérir, et de ce fait, elle avait été mise en arrêt maladie. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre autant physiquement que mentalement, et pour cela, elle avait besoin de rester tranquillement chez elle. Ou pour le coup, chez Bellamy.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés déposer son dossier médical au commissariat, et avaient filé à l'appartement. Jasper était venu voir Clarke, lui apportant quelques vêtements pour le temps où elle resterait chez Bellamy. Il était resté un peu avec elle, mais n'avait pas cherché à connaître son histoire. Il était trop respectueux envers la blonde pour ça. Puis quand il était parti, c'était Raven qui était venue. Car elle avait besoin de réponses. Clarke s'était mise à pleurer rien qu'en l'apercevant, et la brune avait compris. Elle avait pleuré aussi, elle avait hurlé, et finalement, elle avait pris son amie dans ses bras, et l'avait serrée du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle savait que c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait pu faire. Bellamy était resté un peu en retrait, préférant les laisser seules, mais tout en surveillant, que Raven ne décide pas de tuer sa blonde, de rage et de chagrin. Mais tout s'était bien passé.

Désormais, l'appartement était vide, et calme, et seul le son de la télé, montrait une présence entre ses quatre murs. Clarke était enroulée dans la couverture du canapé, et laissait son regard porté sur une émission de cuisine. Bellamy s'était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et regardait la blonde sans bouger. Il était si heureux de la voir là, chez lui, chez eux. Il la retrouvait enfin, dans ce canapé, chose qu'il avait espéré depuis si longtemps.

 **_ Tu vas me regarder longtemps comme ça?**

Il secoua la tête et remarqua le regard amusé de la blonde qui le regardait. Elle souriait, et il sentit son coeur accélérer. Elle était belle, tellement belle lorsqu'elle lui souriait de cette manière. Il s'écarta du mur et se rapprocha du canapé, avant de s'accroupir juste devant elle. Vu qu'elle était assise en tailleur, elle le surplombait, et il adorait ça. Il repensa à leur nuit, quand la veille elle s'était faufilée chez lui, et dans ses bras. Quand elle s'était mise debout, le regardant d'en haut alors qu'elle se déshabillait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui refaire l'amour tout de suite, car elle était blessée, intérieurement, mais aussi physiquement. Mais la voir comme ça, déclenchait trop de choses dans son coeur.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de sentir son corps contre le siens, son coeur qui battait si fort contre sa poitrine, qu'il le ressentirait contre sa peau. Il en avait réellement envie, mais il avait peur, qu'elle ait peur de ses gestes. Il avança la main doucement, et la plaça sur l'une de ses cuisses, doucement, et sans bouger plus. Elle fit de grands yeux, signe que son geste avait du déclencher sa peur, mais ne le repoussa pas. Alors il se redressa un peu, relevant son corps, et se plaça à sa hauteur. Il plaça sa deuxième main sur l'autre cuisse, tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Il voulait qu'elle sache, qu'elle fasse le rapprochement entre les mains qui se posaient sur son corps, et l'homme qu'elle avait juste devant elle. Elle tremblait, et il se rapprocha encore plus doucement, sans cligner une seule fois des yeux. Elle le regardait toujours, et elle aussi ne détacha pas une seule seconde son regard. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, sentant le souffle chaud de la blonde contre ses lèvres, et la regarda une dernière fois. Magnifique. Il bougea doucement ses mains, pour qu'elle comprenne que ce qu'il comptait lui faire, n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Finn lui avait fait. Il caressa doucement le tissus de la couverture au dessus de ses cuisses, avant de l'écarter du corps de la blonde. A la seconde où la couverture trouva le chemin du canapé, sa bouche trouva celui qui le menait jusqu'à Clarke. Il l'entendit gémir doucement et se mit à sourire contre ses lèvres. Il aimait ce qu'il entendait, car il savait que ce qu'il faisait marchait. Il savait, qu'il arrivait à faire que sa blonde, sa petite amie, se sentait mieux. Elle n'avait alors jusque là pas bougé, mais désormais, elle avait placé ses mains sur la nuque de Bellamy, la caressa tout doucement d'une main, et de l'autre, elle enroulait ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes. Il ne put empêcher un râle de sortir de sa gorge quand le frisson qu'elle avait provoqué lui parcourait le dos. Mais cela ne sembla pas lui faire peur, car elle mit plus d'entrain dans ses gestes. Il put même sentir qu'elle souriait contre ses lèvres, ce qui lui enleva le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Il plaça ses mains derrière le dos de la blonde, et tira si fort, que Clarke fut attirée sur lui, par terre. Il était tombé à la renverse, sur les fesses, et elle était désormais sur ses cuisses. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'était écarté, aucun d'eux, n'avait brisé cet échange.

Les mains qu'il avait dans le dos de Clarke glissèrent sous le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté, et il sentit la peau nue de la blonde, qui était brulante. Sans se détacher de sa bouche, il continuait de tracer un chemin avec ses mains, et arriva au niveau de son buste, à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle était nue sous le tissu, et il s'en souvint à cet instant. La sensation de ses seins contre ses mains les firent soupirer tous les deux dans le baiser. Bellamy savait qu'il ne pouvait pas dissimuler l'état dans lequel il était, et encore plus désormais que Clarke était assise sur lui. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire ce soir avec le blonde, ni les autres soirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit guérie. Complètement guérie. Alors il mit fin à leur baiser, et déposa son front sur celui de la blonde. Ça lui avait vraiment fait du bien de pouvoir la toucher comme il l'avait fait, l'embrasser comme il l'avait fait. Il savait qu'il devrait surement y aller par étape avec elle, mais il était prêt à tout pour elle.

La respiration de la blonde était rapide, et saccadée, et il savait qu'elle aussi était comme lui. Il la regardait fermer les yeux et essayer de reprendre un rythme cardiaque correct. Ils restèrent comme ça durant quelques minutes, avant que Clarke ne décide de se lever. Elle tendit une main à Bellamy, qui la saisit pour se relever lui aussi, un regard amusé posé sur le petit corps devant lui.

 **_ J'ai faim...**

 **_ Tu veux manger quoi?**

 **_ Un des plats que tu avais fait pour moi quand j'habitais là...**

 **_ ça marche.**

Il se pencha pour déposer un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, mais Clarke attrapa son tee-shirt pour l'approfondir durant quelques secondes. Bellamy sourit, de toutes ses dents, et s'aventura dans la cuisine à la recherche de ce qu'il pourrait cuisiner pour elle. Clarke le regardait avancer, et décida finalement de le suivre, voulant prendre part à la préparation, voulant s'approprier ce moment. Elle était ici chez elle, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Et ce n'était pas simplement l'attitude de Bellamy qui lui faisait ressentir ça.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Et oui c'est encore moi!**

 **Je sais j'ai fait très vite pour le coup, mais j'étais pressée de vous poster les suites :P**

 **Je voulais vous prévenir que les fics en cours sont à présent terminées, et que PETIT COEUR A RECHAUFFER comporte 21 chapitres ^^ vous l'aurez compris on est bientôt à la fin! :P**

 **J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, j'ai hate de vous faire lire la suite!**

 **Gros bisous !**


	21. Chapitre 20

**CHAPITRE 20 - AVANT DERNIER CHAPITRE  
**

* * *

Le soleil commençait à la gêner et Clarke grogna avant de se retourner dans le lit pour enfouir sa tête sous l'oreiller. Elle était bien, au chaud sous les couvertures et elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était chez Bellamy, qu'elle dormait toutes les nuits dans ses bras chauds, et à cet instant, elle ne voulait plus les quitter. Mais contre toute attente, ce n'était pas ses bras qu'elle trouva en se tournant, mais bien un lit vide et froid. Alors après avoir cherché à savoir en tendant le bras qu'il était réellement loin d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Le soleil éclairait relativement bien la chambre, et le calme de l'appartement était déroutant. Bellamy était sorti, et elle ignorait quelle heure il était. Elle se redressa dans le lit, attrapa un des pulls de Bellamy qui trainait pas loin, et l'enfila. L'odeur qui lui parvint au nez la fit sourire, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses bras pour en avoir un peu plus. Elle l'aimait tellement. Son odeur tout comme lui. Depuis les évènements et le fait qu'elle était en convalescence, elle avait passé tout son temps avec lui, dans ses bras, à recevoir son amour. Et même s'ils n'avaient rien pu faire tous les deux, elle se sentait heureuse. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, car il la mettait chaque fois un peu plus en confiance, lui montrant bien que c'était lui qui la touchait ou l'embrassait, et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Et elle adorait qu'il soit comme ça avec elle.

Elle sortit de la chambre doucement, et arrivée au salon, remarqua la pièce vide et silencieuse. Alors elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire couler un café, quand elle remarqua un petit mot posé sur le comptoir.

 _« INVITATION SPECIALE POUR VENIR PRENDRE UN CAFE AVEC UN SEDUISANT JEUNE HOMME AU CAFE DE L'AURORE. AU PROGRAMME, RIRES, ET DEMONSTRATION D'AMOUR, SANS OUBLIER UNE EXCELLENTE BOISSON CHAUDE. »_

Elle se mit à rire devant cette attention. Elle avait oublié que le café rouvrait aujourd'hui, Bellamy ayant décidé de fermer quelques jours pour s'occuper d'elle en priorité. Il avait fait exprès de ne pas la réveiller lorsqu'il s'était levé pour aller travailler, et elle trouvait ça super mignon de sa part. Bon elle aurait aussi adoré se lever avec lui pour déjeuner et lui tenir compagnie, voir même aller l'aider au café, mais elle savait qu'il voulait qu'elle se repose avant tout.

Elle fila à la salle de bain où elle se prépara et une fois prête, elle enfila ses bottes et son manteau pour descendre au café. Heureusement que Jasper lui avait ramené pas mal de ses affaires pour qu'elle puisse se changer comme elle le voulait. Quand elle poussa la porte vitrée et que le carillon au dessus de la porte résonna, elle sourit. Il était dix heures passées et le café était relativement plein, comme à son habitude. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir bien ici, et ça, c'était grâce à Bellamy. Elle se souvint de son histoire, de son passé, de la raison pour laquelle il avait arrêté la police. Et dans un sens, Clarke savait que c'était son destin, car il était réellement fait pour pour son métier. Elle s'avança alors qu'il s'affairait à l'une de ses machines et s'assit au comptoir juste derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, il tenait sa tasse préférée, avec un cappuccino rempli de mousse et de copeaux de chocolats, ainsi qu'un petit chamallow au bout d'un pic en bois. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, et quand il déposa la tasse devant elle, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Mais il ne le fit pas et s'écarta d'elle. Clarke le suivit du regard, se demandant pourquoi il avait refusé qu'elle l'embrasse, et elle le regarda faire le tour du comptoir et se rapprocher d'elle. Il plaça ses mains sur son cou, et déposa ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes. Clarke soupira de bien être, appréciant son geste et sa tendresse. Quand il se détacha d'elle, il souriait comme un enfant, fier de lui.

 **_ Tu as trouvé mon invitation alors?**

 **_ Oui. Mais je ne vois pas de séduisant jeune homme...**

 **_ Tu as besoin que je t'ouvre les yeux peut-être...** fit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Clarke rit et essaya de cacher ses joues rouges. Désormais, ils s'affichaient en public, et les clients de Bellamy allait être au courant du fait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils n'en avaient pas clairement parlé, mais c'était une évidence, et elle savait que c'était une discussion inutile. Elle aimait Bellamy, et elle ne voulait pas s'en cacher.

 **_ ça fait du bien de revenir travailler?** Demanda-t-elle finalement.

 **_ Oui! Ça m'a manqué.**

Il sourit et retourna derrière son comptoir pour se faire couler un café. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fermé quelque jours pour elle, et il ne le regretterait jamais. Clarke était très importante pour lui, et même s'il y a quelques mois seulement qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne s'était pas imaginé un seul instant la laisser seule durant cette période. Mais il devait avouer que le café était sa vie, et qu'il aimait y passer du temps.

[..]

 **_ Je ne veux pas y aller Bell...** fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Bellamy s'était approché de la blonde assise au bord de son lit, et s'était accroupi devant elle. Elle était sur le point de pleurer, il pouvait clairement le voir, et il avait mal de la voir comme ça. Néanmoins, il savait une chose, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller au tribunal pour savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de son affaire. Et même si ça lui faisait peur, si ça lui faisait mal, c'était une étape obligatoire.

 **_ Je le sais bébé, mais tu sais qu'il faut que tu y ailles.**

 **_ Mais j'ai peur... Et si... Et si je vais en prison?!**

 **_ Tu n'iras pas en prison.. On te l'a promit, Octavia, Lincoln et moi. On sait comment ça se passe, et ce genre de chose, c'est arrivé à d'autres. Et aucune n'a fait de la prison. Crois moi!**

 **_ S'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à reparler de ça...**

 **_ Bébé...** fit-il en attrapant son visage dans ses mains. **J'aimerai rester ici avec toi et ne pas aller là bas à t'écouter raconter encore une fois ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je ne peux pas permettre que tu loupe ça. Est-ce que tu comprends?**

 **_ Oui. Tu restes avec moi?**

 **_ Toujours!**

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et effaça du bout des doigts les quelques larmes présentes sur les joues de la blonde. Un mois après son viol, l'affaire passait enfin devant le juge et Clarke devait témoigner pour savoir comment serait classée l'affaire. Il était persuadée qu'elle serait jugée non coupable, que la mort de Finn serait comptée comme de la légitime défense. Il en avait un peu parlé avec le chef de la police, mais Clarke ne le savait pas. Et il comprenait qu'elle ait peur du verdict.

Elle se releva sous ses yeux, et alors que jusque là elle était en sous vêtements, elle attrapa la robe posée à ses côtés et l'enfila. Elle fit quelques gestes pour essayer de la rendre plus lisse qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et Bellamy savait qu'elle faisait ça parce qu'elle était stréssée. Il attrapa ses mains afin qu'elle se stoppe dans son geste et elle releva le visage. Il avait réussi à capter son attention. Il s'avança doucement vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il voulait la rassurer, il voulait qu'elle se sente confiante et qu'elle affronte ses peurs, même devant tout le monde. Elle sourit et se colla à lui, déposa son visage contre le torse du brun et soupira.

 **_ Je t'aime Clarke... Qu'importe ce qu'il adviendra après cette journée. Et je suis heureux que tu sois rentrée dans mon café complètement trempée, le genoux écorché et le maquillage qui avait coulé. A mes yeux, tu étais magnifique, et tu as rendu ma vie magnifique!**

Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et redressa son visage pour le regarder. Elle le trouvait beau, elle aimait son visage et elle aimait encore plus se dire qu'elle était la seule qui pouvait le voir d'aussi près.

 **_ Je t'aime Bell!**

Ils se séparèrent après avoir échangé quelques baisers et sortirent de l'appartement direction le tribunal. Tous ses amis étaient là pour la soutenir, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et même si elle était heureuse de les voir là, elle ressentait tout de même une petite gêne à devoir raconter son histoire devant eux. Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper et Bellamy, étaient là pour témoigner, étant ceux qui avaient retrouvé le corps de Finn, et aussi elle, dans la neige. Cela avait duré des heures, des heures durant où chacun avait raconté sa version, ses impressions sur toute cette histoire. Clarke avait même pu voir la médecin qui s'était occupée d'elle, qui avait affirmé que Clarke avait eu plusieurs déchirures et qu'elle avait été en état de choc. Et puis vint son tour à elle. Elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes quand elle avait du répondre aux questions, mais elle avait réussi à répondre à chaque fois. Et quand elle ne s'en sentait pas la force, il lui avait suffit de regarder Bellamy, lui sourire et lui mimer un baiser, pour qu'elle prenne sur elle et sorte tout. Les jurés s'étaient retirés dans une salle pendant une bonne demi heure. D'habitude, elle savait que ça pouvait durer bien plus longtemps, alors elle avait eu peur d'un verdict si rapide. Et puis la sentance était tombée, leur arrachant à tous un soupire. Elle n'était pas jugée coupable de la mort de Finn, qui était un accident de légitime défense. Elle était donc libérée de cette histoire et n'avait plus rien à se reprocher. Car il lui avait fallu ça, qu'un juge lui dise que ce n'était pas sa faute pour qu'elle l'accepte enfin.

Chacun l'avait pris dans ses bras, lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille, et elle avait pleuré. Encore. Mais ses larmes étaient désormais des larmes de joies, et elle était soulagée que tout ça soit fini.

 **_ Merci à tous d'avoir été là... Je vous aime!**

Octavia avait rit et s'était jetée sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

 **_ Mais nous aussi on t'aime Clarke!**

Et les autres avaient suivi, sous les rires et les yeux mouillés de Bellamy qui ne pouvait se lasser de ce spectacle. Il était heureux pour elle, pour ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir, mais par dessus tout, il était fier de dire que sa petite amie était si forte.

_ **Bien! Et si, on allait boire un coup pour fêter ça?**

 **_ Où est-ce qu'on va?** Demanda la blonde.

 **_ Je connais un super café pas très loin, on dit qu'ils ont les meilleures boissons chaudes, et même quelques bières dans un frigo...**

 **_ Tu avais tout prévu en fait...** dit-elle riant.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa son bras derrière son dos, alors qu'il déposa le siens autour de son cou pour commencer à avancer. Les autres suivirent en riant et en parlant fort, ce qui fit s'emballer les battements de coeur de la blonde. Elle se sentait bien, soulagée, libérée, et entourée. Et pour rien au monde elle ne serait prête à repartir à New York.

* * *

 **Et coucou !**

 **Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic est posté, et je suis super émue d'arriver à la fin! Merci à tous de l'avoir suivie, d'avoir laissé vos reviews qui m'ont encouragée à poster encore et encore! Je vous aime !  
**

 **Vous m'avez demandé si je comptais faire d'autres fic, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura d'autres une fois ces deux là terminées, je vous le promet ^^**

 **Gros bisous !**


	22. Chapitre 21 - Fin

**CHAPITRE 21**

* * *

Ils étaient rentrés vers le milieu de la nuit, riant et s'embrassant tous les trois pas. Clarke était heureuse de sa soirée, de tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu le courage de tout sortir devant autant de gens, et autant de visages qu'elle connaissait, et puis, l'après, quand ils avaient bu un coup tous ensemble, avant de finir la soirée dans un restaurant. Pour elle, cette journée était magique, et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir écouté Bellamy qui l'avait incité à y aller.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, elle s'y engouffra et sentit qu'il lui touchait les fesses quand elle passa à côté de lui. Ce qui la fit rire et elle se mit à courir pour rejoindre le salon, où elle s'affala sur le canapé. Ce n'est qu'une minute après qu'elle le vit arriver vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres et qu'il retira sa veste pour la déposer sur une chaise. Quand il se rapprocha d'elle, Clarke pouvait voir son regard chargé de désir et de malice, et elle savait ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle avait certainement la même idée à cet instant. Il lui attrapa les mains pour la faire se redresser et quand elle fut à sa hauteur, ou presque au vue de leur différence de taille, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans ménagement. Elle lui avait beaucoup trop manqué depuis un mois, et il avait attendu ce moment avec tant de patience, qu'il ne pouvait plus en faire preuve ce soir. Et puis, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait un peu bu, et même si c'était une excuse, il ne souhaitait pas se contrôler. Il sentit les petites mains de la blonde se resserrer sur les siennes, tandis qu'elle souriant contre lui.

 **_ Toi et moi on a des choses à rattraper il me semble...** dit-il en déposa un baiser dans son cou.

Elle avait rit, et il avait adoré ça. Alors ses yeux plongeant dans les siens, il l'avait portée pour la mener jusqu'à leur chambre. Il l'avait posée doucement sur le lit, avant de descendre un peu au niveau de ses jambes, pour les parsemer de baisers.

 **_ Bellamy tu me chatouilles...** dit-elle en gigotant sous lui.

Il sourit avant de placer ses mains sur son corps pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge trop, et reprit ses baisers, partant de ses petits pieds, remontant ses mollets, puis ses cuisses, jusqu'à la naissance de son sous-vêtements. Et elle frissonna. Puis se bloqua. Et Bellamy sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors il se précipita devant son visage, pour qu'elle le voit, et qu'elle n'ait plus peur. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et la lèvre du bas qui tremblait. Son coeur se serra à cette simple vision.

 **_ Je ne te tiendrais plus... Je te le promet bébé... Pardonne moi...**

 **_ Non c'est moi... Pardon...**

 **_ Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner... Tu m'entends?**

 **_ Oui.**

 **_ Bien... Alors si tu veux bien, je voudrais pouvoir reprendre certaines choses avec toi... Mais je veux que tu saches une chose... Tu m'arrêtes quand tu veux.**

Elle hocha la tête, et il l'embrassa. Il se rendait compte désormais du geste qu'il avait eu, de la sensation qu'il avait du lui faire ressentir, et il s'en voulait. Alors à lui de lui montrer qu'il était fautif et qu'il voulait se faire pardonner. Et quel autre meilleur moyen que de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait?

Il fit descendre ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou, et dévia sur son épaule. Elle respirait fort et Bellamy était attentif à tous les bruits qu'elle pourrait faire, qui pourraient lui donner des indications sur comment elle se sentait à cet instant. Mais elle avait l'air bien, et ses mains venaient de se poser sur son torse pour y débuter quelques caresses. Et il adorait ça. Alors il descendit encore, et arrivé à ses cuisses, releva doucement sa robe pour y placer sa tête en dessous. Il l'entendit rire, et savait que son astuce pour la faire se détendre avait marché.

 **_ Sérieux bébé, je peux rien faire avec cette chose... Enlève moi cette robe tout de suite!**

Elle se redressa sur le lit en position assise et fit doucement descendre la fermeture éclair sur sa hanche, pour ensuite faire passer la robe par dessus sa tête. Et quand son regard se posa sur celui de Bellamy qui la dévorait des yeux, son coeur s'emballa. Elle lui tendit la main et quand il l'attrapa, elle le tira pour le faire tomber avec elle sur le lit. Elle l'embrassa passionnément et plaça ses mains dans ses cheveux. Lui soupira, tout en s'aggrippant à ses hanches. Et la sensation de sa grande main chaude sur sa peau nue la fit partir très loin. A cet instant, seul eux deux étaient importants, et plus rien autour ne semblait être intéressant. Il avait retiré ses vêtements, doucement, ne lâchant pas son regard, et elle avait fait de même avec ses sous vêtements. Et à présent qu'ils étaient complètement nus, l'un contre l'autre, et qu'elle pouvait sentir le corps de Bellamy contre le siens, elle sentit son corps se tendre un instant. Elle était bien quelques secondes plus tôt, et voilà qu'en si peu de temps, sa peur reprenait le dessus sur elle. Et quand la bouche de Bellamy s'écarta doucement de son cou, elle savait qu'il avait comprit. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait, si c'était lui qui était fort pour la comprendre, ou elle complètement nulle pour cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. Il plongea son regard dans le siens, comme à chaque fois où elle en avait eu besoin.

 **_ Hey..** dit-il en chuchotant presque... **Je ne te ferai jamais de mal d'accord?**

 **_ Oui... Dis Bell...**

 **_ Oui?**

 **_ Je... Je peux venir m'installer ici... pour de vrai?**

Bellamy la regardait avec des yeux humides, et elle pouvait sentir son coeur traverser sa poitrine pour venir taper contre la sienne. Et elle sourit. Bien sur qu'il le voulait. Il l'embrassa délicatement, avant de lui sourire aussi.

 **_ Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser le choix? Bien sur que je veux que tu vienne vivre ici. Je t'aime!**

 **_ Je t'aime!**

Et alors que leur baiser se faisait plus insistant, et plus fort, Clarke sentit une douce chaleur prendre possession de tout son corps, au moment où Bellamy et elle ne firent plus qu'un. Et à cet instant, elle savait que cette sensation lui avait manqué, qu'il lui avait manqué. Et elle profita, de son amour, de sa tendresse et de ses bras, ce qui deviendrait désormais, son quotidien.

[..]

 **_ Je dois avouer que je suis triste de savoir que tu t'en vas!**

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de prendre Jasper dans ses bras et de le serrer. Elle aussi ressentait un sentiment étrange, une tristesse incontrôlable à l'idée de ne plus vivre avec lui. Leur colocation avait certes était courte, mais elle s'était plu à vivre dans son appartement, à partager cet appartement avec lui. Elle savait qu'il était devenu important pour elle, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait tout le temps de le voir au café. Ce n'était pas comme si elle déménageait très loin.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et lui tendit le petit trousseau de clés, qu'il attrapa avec une moue triste.

 **_ Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas récupérer tes meubles?**

 **_ Non ça va. J'ai pris tout ce qui me serait utile, mais, tu sais comme moi que là où je vais, il y a tout ce qu'il faut.**

 **_ Oui je sais.**

 **_ Y a que le placard à chaussures de Bellamy qui était trop petit pour accueillir les miennes, donc j'ai pris ma commode.**

Elle se mit à rire quand Bellamy passa avec Lincoln, la fameuse commode dans les bras. Il lui lança un petit regard malicieux et elle lui mima un baiser. Tout le monde avait été heureux en apprenant qu'elle emménageait avec Bellamy, que leur relation était désormais officielle, et qu'elle aurait même son nom sur la boite aux lettres. La plus heureuse fut sans doute Malina, qui s'était jetée dans les bras de Clarke en lui demandant si désormais elle pourrait l'appeler tante Clarke puisqu'elle était la femme de la vie de son oncle, avec elle. Clarke avait rit, et avait avoué qu'elle adorerait que celle ci soit sa nièce. Octavia et Lincoln avait d'ailleurs rit à la remarque de leur fille, mais n'en étaient pas plus étonnés que ça. Bellamy avait adoré l'idée.

Elle attrapa le dernier carton de ses affaires, et vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié dans la chambre. Elle avait décidé de laisser ses meubles, pour que Jasper puisse louer une chambre meublée pour que ce soit plus simple pour lui. Un dernier coup d'oeil, et elle se retourna pour quitter son ancien appartement, direction, celui qu'elle avait toujours voulu, celui de Bellamy. Enfin, celui de Bellamy et elle désormais. Jasper l'embrassa sur la joue et la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, et la laissa partir. Clarke traversa la rue encore enneigée et s'engouffra dans l'appartement à la porte en bois. Une fois arrivée à l'étage, elle déposa le carton dans un coin avec les autres, et regarda autour d'elle. Oui, elle en avait fait du chemin pour arriver à cette finalité, qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Octavia et Malina s'affairaient dans la cuisine à préparer le repas, tandis que les garçons revenaient de la chambre où ils avaient déposée la commode. Ils ne semblaient même pas essoufflés, leurs corps ne semblaient même pas fatiguées par la minuscule commode qu'ils avaient du porter à deux.

Bellamy lui fit un énorme sourire quand il la vit dans le salon, sa pile de cartons à côté. Les choses étaient désormais bien plus réelles pour lui, et il se sentait plus que bien. Il avait désormais la femme qu'il aimait avec lui, et il ne la laisserait jamais repartir. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, ne lâchant pas son regard, et quand il fut à quelques centimètres d'elle, se jeta sur ses lèvres. Il en avait besoin plus qu'il n'en avait envie, et visiblement, la blonde aussi. Elle déposa ses mains dans son cou, et serra fortement, le griffant quelque peu par la même occasion.

 **_ hé oh! Y a une enfant je vous rappelle!** Dit Lincoln tout en riant et en leur balançant un des coussins du canapé.

Les deux amoureux se mirent à rire alors que la voix d'Octavia résonna de la cuisine.

 **_ Bellamy! Clarke! Attendez qu'on soit partis pour faire des cochonneries! Je ne veux pas que ma fille fasse des cauchemars à cause de vous!**

 **_ Oui Chef!** Dirent-ils tous les deux en coeur.

Ils avaient rit de voir qu'ils avaient parlé en même temps, et pour dire la même chose. Bellamy avait déposé un baiser sur le front de la blonde avant de s'écarter d'elle pour rejoindre sa soeur et sa nièce. Clarke les regarda un instant, et commença à mettre la table. Oui, sa vie avait pris un tournant qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé il y a quelques mois, mais aujourd'hui, si elle avait le choix, elle referait surement tout ce qu'elle avait vécu pour avoir cette finalité qui lui plaisait tant. Un travail qu'elle aimait, une famille, des amis en or, et un homme plus que parfait à ses yeux.

 **FIN!**

* * *

 **Et coucou les amours!**

 **Et voilà, PETIT COEUR A RECHAUFFER est à présent terminée, et je voulais vous remercier pour l'avoir suivie jusqu'à la fin!**

 **J'espère que cette fic vous a plu, je suis contente que vous ayez laissé des reviews, qui m'ont bien fait rire et qui m'ont touchée! Merci du fond du coeur!**

 **Il reste un chapitre à poster pour Naked Heart, et j'attaquerai ensuite les prochaines ! :P**

 **J'espère qu'elles vont autant vous plaire!**

 **Sachez qu'il y a des chances que j'en poste trois en même temps, car j'ai été vachement inspirée ces temps ci, et que je ne sais pas choisir entre toutes celles que j'ai pour n'en poster que deux XD**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous !**


End file.
